BTA Episode 10: An Otherworldly Struggle
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: The New 12 has made their statement to anyone who tries to challenge them. They may be ready now, but what's to come later? Maybe it just won't be their common enemy. Maybe it will mean saving the lives of many. Non-gore violence will be involved, relationships will be touched on, and much more. This marks Crisis Central, part 2.
1. A Covert Operation

**AN: Welcome all, to the second chapter of Crisis Central for the Bean Titans!**

**Beginning here, most of the battles to come will be affiliated with forces that are not common to their Earth... as a matter of fact, a couple of crises will establish themselves somewhere other than Earth. This time, since there is a New 12 now, it will be up to them to prove their worth against these trials and, hopefully, survive them.**

**With all aspects (text effects and other "adjustments") applied, here is the tenth installment of the BTA series!**

* * *

**~BTA Part 10: An Otherworldly Struggle~**

Chapter 1 — A Covert Operation

_Current time: August 1st, midnight... at the Acolytes' Citadel._

The Acolytes have advised Wrinkle (and those still alive on his team) to stand clear of the Titans for awhile, so they could strategize against them. Given enough time, they invited Wrinkle's Syndicate to their Citadel, for a presentation on the 100th floor lab. Wrinkle's Syndicate gathered and watched, as the Acolytes had a massive screen displaying the "T" for the Titans.

"As you already should know," began Slade, the leader of the Acolytes, "a new team of 12 has been organized against us in the Bean Titans. Doopliss, show our friends what you have dug up."

A ghostly figure in white sheets under his already white Acolyte robes takes his stand in Slade's place. He also wears red boots and a party hat. He is ranked as the 16th seat in the Acolytes.

"Wrinkle, I think you're gonna like this." said Doopliss, pressing a button in the lab to reveal information about every member of the New 12.

"Wha... how did you get all of this?" exclaimed Wrinkle.

"Don't you know? I am the Acolytes' greatest spy... identity thief, really."

"What did you do? Who did you impersonate?"

"On the first day of their "private" training, I transformed into Gigi, who I found to be in a rut. I told the team that I was monitoring them, when I was really getting detailed information on them. Even though I left after Bongo fireball'd me... I tracked down common info, a few of their techniques, and even profiling on their personal qualities, and they are all displayed here. Feel free to take it all in if you want. Remember, these are the guesstimated results to the week BEFORE they thrashed on you guys. Except for Sly and Ears, I found nothing about their Ascended Legendary forms... if they have them, so don't freak." Doopliss explained.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The information goes as follows:**

Mooch Summers, age 23 (24 today). **Leader/Captain **of the New 12. Birthday: August 1st. Appearance: mahogany-eyed gibbon (monkey) with short, naturally white hair (similar to the fashion of Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach). Powers and abilities: he is a "blade monkey", being able to have his arms, legs and tail acting as swords to either cut opponents or deflect small blasts. He also has a high resistance factor, allowing him to take on more punishment than many others can. He and his brothers share the ability to use the fearsome Kamehameha Wave, but Mooch is the only one who has drastically improved the technique. He is the eldest heir of the Great Hero, Sweet, and is called the "Chosen One". This may be the reason why he possesses Zen no Kyoudoutai, his zanpakutō.

Sly Fox, age 22. **Lieutenant** of the New 12. Birthday: September 12th. Appearance: ain't it obvious? Check his last name. Anyways, he has blue eyes and short light brown hair in a "bad boy" form. Powers and abilities: like Fox McCloud, he can use the Fire Fox technique at high speeds. Sly is a shinobi, using chakra as his primary energy source. Sly is a Clone Ninja, as he is able to make as many as 2,000 Shadow Clones of himself. Also, he is a great spy, having a gift of adapting even when discovered or attacked. The Rasengan that he (and Team Z) possesses is a lethal technique... but use caution with him, because he is able to use it as a powerful current of energy, not just as a spiraling ball. Last, but** certainly **not least, is the Kyuubi, the powerful Nine-Tailed Fox spirit that resides within him. Sly is somewhat allied with it, and is able to call upon the Kyuubi's red chakra to not only gain a small protective body barrier, but also increase his power practically exponentially by the number of demonic tails that are shown replacing his normal tail. Currently, he is able to control up to three tails... but the power may overwhelm him if any more appear, and the results can be undeniably chaotic. On the plus side, he was named every girl's "Dreamboat" in high school... but Megan was lucky enough to have the whole cruise.

**In order of placement (third seat to twelfth seat):**

Hoppity Shizune, age 21 (last name is pronounced she-zoo-nay). Birthday: April 3rd. Appearance: magenta-eyed (not contacts) pink bunny with hot pink hair. Yeah, there is a lot of pink, except for her usually blue short shorts. Power and abilities: Hoppity is very versatile. She has invisibility, ghostly phasing, total psychic ability (includes flight and telekinesis), Black Magic skills, and Wizardry. As a side bonus, her kicks can be very painful for some reason. Needless to say, Hoppity is extremely attractive and sexy. Ears, her boyfriend, is a lucky guy. She even can use her quirks as a way to mesmerize anyone she chooses, and she can get away with it. Why? She's like that. As another bonus, she's half-Canadian and half-Asian. To sum it up, she's virtually untouchable... except by Ears.

Ewey Stratus, age 21. Birthday: March 1st. Appearance: like Fleece, a blue-eyed and long blonde-haired lamb. They are not to be mistaken as twins. Powers and abilities: she is the New 12's White Mage (healer). Ewey possesses the Heavenbow, allowing her to either attack with "special light" arrows or detach the bow itself into two short sabers. She also knows how to use a couple of wind-based techniques. She may be a lot younger than Fleece, but Ewey is still her step-sister, making her also able to connect with the heavens and the voice of nature... and because of that, she may be able to ascend to Angel Mode as Fleece has done before. However, her mannerism is different from Fleece's pure and serene qualities; Ewey tends to be headstrong and maybe a little blunt. Roam seems to be taken with her, and she can't wait until he finally proposes to her.

Slowpoke Summers, age 23. Birthday: May 20th. Appearance: three-toed sloth. His eyes are black and his hairstyle is similar to [Kid] Gohan's from Dragonball Z (before fighting Vegeta). He has the physique of a football player. Powers and abilities: super-strength, earth element user and wielder of the optical laser. Like his brother Bongo, he recently learned his powers. Despite tossing most of his teenaged cockiness aside, Slowpoke still comes off as a "bad boy" to others, being macho and promoting a little bit of gossip. He is said to possess a "secret power" within his laser technique.

Bongo Summers, age 21. Birthday: August 17th. Appearance: light brown spider monkey. His eye color is black and his brown hair is "rounded" (in the fashion of Jet from Avatar: the Last Airbender). Powers and abilities: he mainly holds skills using the fire element. Do not take this for granted, because his technical Kung Fu fighting style gives a great boost to his fire techniques. All his life, Bongo has been the crazy one of his brothers, always acting like a daredevil and a risk-taker. Who knows? Maybe that craziness will come around to hit him.

Ears Briggs, age 21. Birthday: April 18th. Appearance: brown bunny with golden hair (fashioned just like Tidus's from Final Fantasy X). He has blue eyes. Powers and abilities: he is the Xiaolin "Rabbit" of Water, able to utilize/bend water in all of its forms—solid, liquid or gas. He also is chosen to possess Shen Gong Wu, unique mystical tools that grant the user special abilities. His main Wu are the Orb of Tornami, the Shimo Staff, and the Kajin Charm, which boosts the power of anything water related. And if that's not enough, his Wudai form (Ascended Legendary) takes him to the next level. Ears has a strong Australian accent, and sometimes speaks like an Aussie as well. He does not have a "survivor" factor like Mooch or Slowpoke, but Ears is still a pretty tough fighter. Remember, even though wrestling entertainment is totally different from the hero's world, he holds the 2+ year undefeated streak.

Felix Walker, age 13. Birthday: June 3rd. Appearance: spotted leopard with amber eyes and golden hair styled like Sasuke's arsenic hair. Powers and abilities: he inherits Canyon's thunder element skills. A unique thing about Felix is that he finds a way to train hard everyday, pushing every limit he has. Certain Titans believe that there is a massive, untapped potential within him and Bonnie. After the induction, Felix wanted to believe that he could have easily been the leader of the New 12 based on what he is capable of doing. We shall see what he and the Titans mean by this.

Bonnie Harrington, age 12. Birthday: January 18th. Appearance: a half-black, half-tan Doberman dog with the eyes and hair similar to that of Orihime Inoue from Bleach. Powers and abilities: aside from inheriting her "cosmic" light abilities (like Solaris Cannon and Solar Flare) from her mother, she learned how to use electric moves from Felix, who happens to be her boyfriend now. Bonnie has an Austrailian-English accent in her voice, which is a mix of the two. She is the youngest Bean Titan in the New 12... but be warned, because she is also the smartest Bean Titan, period. Do not let her cute and innocent face fool you, she is tougher than you think. On leisure time, she is the most playful of the team, with Felix as her primary playmate.

Lucy Cantínis Summers, age 23. Birthday: March 29th. Appearance: a Canadian goose with hazel eyes and long crimson hair in either a long braid or all loose and wavy. Powers and abilities: she is the only Bean Titan that is able to use both the light and dark elements. She is able to speak with a French accent, like Kuku, her mother. Lucy can be considered the avian version of Psylocke, as she wields her psionic powers and abilities as well. Lucy is not too much of a talker, but she is loyal to those she values. She is a tactician, being adept at planning her way through the courses of battle. She likes to be an early bird, going to sleep before the rest of the New 12 so she can wake the earliest. And yes, she and Mooch are married.

Christina Fox, age 19. Birthday: February 13th. Appearance: a skunk with "aggressive" black clothing, purple eyes and short spiky hair of a similar shading (as explained in BTA Part 2A). Powers and abilities: she is not as good of a spy as her brother, but her powers make up for it. Aside from using her most powerful move, Solarbeam, Christina is a Saboteur (a "Gray Mage" as she calls it), someone who excels at weakening their opponent(s) before bringing them down. Christina transformed her look because of growing depression over the years. Luckily, she has had happier days, now that Scaly is away from her and replaced by Slowpoke. Regardless, she is keeping this look.

Megan Charlotte Fox, age 21. Birthday: January 21st. Appearance: red squirrel with dark gray eyes and long brown hair. Her main three outfits have been requested from watching her favorite anime, Naruto... Sakura's (both parts) and Kurenai's (her favorite). She also watches Bleach, as she dons Yoruichi's non-Captain clothes as well. Powers and abilities: as a Blue Mage (or Copy Ninja) she possesses the Sharingan that allows her to analyze her opponent(s) styles and techniques and maybe even use similar styles and techniques against them. Megan is also able to manifest her Mangekyo Sharingan, which not only greatly improves her perception, but also allows her to crack down her targets with powerful and nearly fatal Genjutsu. Megan, despite being the last seat in the New 12, is a formidable ally to the Titans. Within the New 12, however, she is somewhat the most static in her composure than the rest of the team, as long as the fact that her honeymoon with Sly remains a secret for some reason. Who knows? I don't.

* * *

Wrinkle and his followers took in as much of this information as possible.

"I appreciate that you've done this, Doopliss. But... where did you Acolytes go these past couple of years?" Wrinkle asked.

"We only continued on our master plan, Wrinkle." Slade responded. "This is where we hope to end the Titans, now that we are alleged with another **world **dominator."

"Another...? What do you mean?"

"You'll know in due time. First thing's first... weaken this New 12. When one of you are ready, go forth and try to lure out the lieutenant." Slade said.

"Why Sly?" Snort asked.

"Because if I shut him down, their leader is gonna want revenge." answered Sceptilius, seeming eager to handle this job. "And without the leader, which will be a given with our forces alone, what can the other ten of them do?"

"Excellent thinking, Sceptilius. Go forth and make this plan work." Slade commanded. The reptile quickly moved out. "Titans X is insignificant. And Team Z? We will deal with them later. We will have the Bean Titans at our knees in less than a month... I assure you of that."

"Sounds good to me." Wrinkle replied.

**/-/**

Whatever is going through the minds of these villains cannot bode well for the Bean Titans.

Be careful, heroes...


	2. A Soulless Brute

Chapter 2 — A Soulless Brute

"Titans! Trouble!" announced Sweet over the PA System in the Home Base. All Bean Titans listened attentively. "An enemy has been tracked down, attacking the Houston area where the Astrodome stands. We cannot lose this arena... and Mystic reports that the enemy is Sceptilius."

Upon hearing the name, Sly immediately takes two of the quickest New 12 members, Felix and Bonnie, with him so that they can stop the dangerous foe as soon as possible.

Hoppity sees Sly heading off with the two young Titans in a rush. She contacts Sweet via telepathy. _"Sweet... this is Hoppity."_

"Yes, Hoppity?" Sweet acknowledges her.

_"Sly already took off as soon as you said Sceptilius. He took Felix and Bonnie with him."_

"What?" he exclaims with a bit of shock. "Mac, Sly is already on the way there, so can you catch up with him?"

"With all due respect, why should I? Sly beat Sceptilius himself after Derby and I couldn't... so what would be the difference? I'm sure he'll be fine." the cardinal explained.

"I guess you have a point... but just in case something happens, could you at least monitor from Downtown?"

"I suppose." Mac warps north, to urban Houston.

* * *

At the intended battle site, Sceptilius has already destroyed half of the Astrodome and many of its surrounding buildings, all to lure one of the New 12's leaders out.

"Tch... by the time I'm done here, there won't be much left of this city." Sceptilius uttered. He then winced, sensing a lightning bolt coming his way. He avoided it, but tracked where it came from as well.

"Looks like you're gonna have to plan a different schedule, Scaly." Sly said, with Bonnie (who fired the bolt) and Felix beside him.

"I'll warn you again, and this time, I advise that you listen. I am **Sceptilius.** Your irrelevant excuse for a rival does not exist in any sense or fashion, so you can forget about him. Plus, I have a lot more power than he can even fathom... enough to crush the three of you."

"Talk is cheap, dude." Felix interrupted bluntly, waiting on the fearsome foe to stop speaking and start proving his words. Apparently, Felix is a firm believer in that nothing gets accomplished until you actually do something about it.

"Be careful what you wish for, runt..." Sceptilius warned Felix, instantly using Sonido to get beside him. "You just might get it." He planned on using Poison Claw to cripple him.

"Lightning Dash." Felix whispered calmly, traveling just as fast as Sceptilius's Sonido to avoid his attack; he reappeared behind him. "Chidori!" shouted Felix, quickly charging the electric ball and forcing it against the back of Sceptilius. Felix has trained enough to not only use his Chidori more than twice, but also have them generated within a couple of seconds.

"Why you little...!" Sceptilius muttered, recovering from the horizontal flight he was taking. Bonnie was suddenly in front of him, with both of her hands spread in front of her face.

"In your face... Solar Flare!" she shouted, before an intense, bright light flashed before the reptile's eyes. This light blinded him, and also made him unaware of his surroundings.

"Make it stop!" Sceptilius said, releasing a sudden burst of lavender miasma that he calls Pestilence. It was a wide range area technique that inflicted anyone in it with poison and drowsiness. When the light settled down, he noticed that Felix and Bonnie were hit by Pestilence, but Sly was nowhere to be found. "Mission success. I am stronger!" he assumed, sticking to the task at hand.

"WHAT MISSION?" questioned many voices from above.

Sceptilius winced, then looked up to find out who said that. It was Sly... along with a thousand clones, all falling down on Sceptilius.

"You fool!" Sceptilius growled, beginning to take down the clones one by one. It took him two minutes to get rid of all but two clones, along with the original Sly.

"Go!" cried Sly, signaling the pair of clones to dash towards Sceptilius with the Fire Fox speed burst. They both moved so fast, that Sceptilius could hardly react to being side-swiped by them. However, it got to a point where he lost his patience.

"Enough!" outbursted Sceptilius, immediately releasing an acidic force wave called Expunge to kill off both clones. He had to recooperate afterwards, but Sly would not give him that opportunity.

"You want to see stronger? Study closely!" Sly said to him, descending down with a Great Ball Rasengan in his right hand. The big sphere greatly damaged Sceptilius, sending him down into the ground.

There was a moment of silence afterwards.

"If you can still fight..." Sly began, ascending in power to his Kyuubi Mode (with two demon tails), "so can I!"

Sceptilius was laughing maliciously, having also ascended in strength. However, it was not the form that Sly encountered with before; it wasn't Viral Mode. Sceptilius was now chimera-like, but had a bodily display of every reptile that made his whole being. There were two long serpent tails, signifying the Hiss Twins... elongated dark green scales on the body, representing Rainbow and Iggy... and the sinister face and claws of Scaly. All of which is binded by Sceptilius, whose power erupted above Sly's (in his current state).

"What... is that?" Sly uttered, quaking a little at the sight of Sceptilius.

"Remember how you saw me, before we separated from our battle a few years ago? That form doesn't ever compare to this one! Call it: Viramera Mode."

"You... monster." Sly muttered not only in disgust, but also in disappointment. He now knew that his friend/rival was long gone now, taken over by evil intent and self-destruction. Sly's heart was broken, so his third demon foxtail instantly appeared because of the emotional pain.

Sceptilius rose (by Sonido) to Sly's altitude in the air over the Astrodome, positioned about twenty yards away from him. "I'm flattered." he responded.

"You're not the person I once knew anymore... our bonds end here, don't they?" Sly asked in a low but threatening tone.

"Indefinitely." Sceptilius replied.

"Then this will be the last clash we'll ever find ourselves in. You always wanted to prove yourself to be better than I was, right? Then prove it right here and now. And just like last time, one of us will be knocked out." Sly put his hand outward towards Sceptilius, preparing his Rasenova again, but with the increased power by the extra tail this time around.

"I see. Well then, just know that the outcome will be the same." Sceptilius said, preparing his most powerful blast, of such he called Botanical Blight. It was made of black bacteria, which turned an area of a two-mile radius into a spacious wasteland.

As the two forces were speaking above them, Felix and Bonnie (recovered from Pestilence) sensed that the clash was going to be deadly.

"Bonnie...? I don't think Lightning Wall is gonna be enough to block this." Felix presumed in fear.

"I know, and that's why I came prepared." she replied, showing him the hair-clips in her hair. They were the exact same ones that Orihime Inoue wore, those that summoned the Shun Shun Rikka.

"What are those?"

Bonnie looked up to see Sly and Sceptilius charging their final blasts. "I'll explain later, just come close to me."

Felix smiled lightly. "Okay, but I don't think this is the right time for that..."

"Not what I meant. This is for protection purposes. Now, brace yourself. **_Santen Kesshun, I reject!"_** Upon her command, a great, triangle-shaped, bright orange shield arced over them.

"Here they go..." Felix said, noticing that the two fighters' blasts were on the verge of being released.

**"RASENOVA!"/"BOTANICAL BLIGHT!"**

These intense attacks clashed, creating a widespread "annihilation radius"; everything (except where Felix and Bonnie were standing) was reduced to a vast junkyard with most of the objects fading to dust until the whole area was nothing but a crater.

As the shockwave settled, Bonnie released the shield, which completely protected herself and Felix. They looked all around and eventually found Sceptilius, but in his natural form, exhausted. He soon took his leave without saying another word.

"Where's Sly?" Felix questioned.

He and Bonnie searched for about thirty seconds, and then found the now beaten and scarred fox. Sly was totally unconscious, unaware of what has become of the area after clashing with his nemesis. Sceptilius had done his job: take out the lieutenant of the New 12.

"Sly..." Bonnie mourned.

"Damn that Sceptilius..." Felix muttered, regaining his composure afterwards. "We oughta get him back home."

The two Bean Titans hoisted Sly's body and started Lightning Dashing back to the Home Base.

**/-/**

Stricken with heartbreak and broken by pain... will Sly ever heal? Is all this really a part of the Acolytes' master plan?

Let's find out.


	3. Unity?

**AN: **_I will now include using the Italic text for background music._

Chapter 3 — Unity?

Awaiting the return of their comrades, the rest of the New 12 ponder around in the grand living room of the Titans Tower Home Base. Some were more worried than others. Mooch (best friend) and Megan (wife) were both centrally concerned for Sly because of the way he immediately took action as soon as he heard "Sceptilius." Everyone, including them, knew about the great struggle regarding Scaly that Sly had to go through; Sly would even die to see his old rival again.

The elevator opened, and the rest of the New 12 quickly looked at it. They saw Sly lifeless, being supported by Felix and Bonnie.

"What happened to him?" exclaimed Mooch and Megan simultaneously, while the others looked in shock.

"I'll report... just chill." Felix replied. "It was Sceptilius. Me and Bonnie were knocked out while they were fighting, and we didn't know what happened before they decided to end it... along with the Astrodome and everything around it."

"Two casualties. This is bad." Lucy summated.

Ewey stepped forth. "I'll do what I can to heal him." she said.

"Me too. I have Medical Jutsu just in case, remember?" Megan joined in. They both hoisted Sly up and took him to the Healing Room on the fourth "section" of the Tower. Mooch followed them there.

After the elevator closed once again, the other New 12 members just sat down and awaited the next order by either Mooch or any Legendary 12 member. After five minutes, they realized that nothing was going to happen.

"I'm bored!" Bongo outbursted.

"No shit, banana-for brains." Ears responded.

"Hey, only Slowpoke calls me that. Speaking of which, why are you so quiet, bro?"

The sloth looked at his chimp brother. "I'm just thinkin'... and noticing... and..."

"And?" Christina asked, moving closer to him.

"Aw dude, this is scandalous!" Slowpoke mentioned aloud, standing up.

"What is?" Bongo inquired.

"Okay. Take a **good **look at everyone in this room right now..."

Bongo was a bit skeptical. "Yes... I see you, Hoppity, Ears, Felix, Bonnie, Lucy and Christina. What's the point?"

"Who else is in the New 12?"

"Mooch, Megan, Sly and Ewey. What's the deal, man?"

"Two of them are not like the rest of us." Slowpoke hinted him.

"Wait, what? Dammit man! What are you talking about?" Bongo uttered, confused.

"Yeah, what** are** you flappin' about?" Ears said.

Slowpoke turned to Christina and sat by her again, getting close to her face. "Here's a hint: think **intimately**." The skunk giggled when Slowpoke tickled her neck.

The hints went through Hoppity's head, but she already knew what he was talking about. She just did not want to say anything about it.

"Oh..." Bonnie sounded, figuring it out.

"Wha...? Dude, just tell me. I don't like being confused." Bongo said.

Slowpoke sighed. "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay then. Listen up everyone. Everyone in the New 12 is "coupled" up with someone in the same network... except for Bongo and Ewey."

Bongo thought about it for a second. Yes, he is a little slow. "Oh... wait. HEY! Shut up, Slowpoke!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, banana-for-brains. You know you want to complete the circle of love..."

"I can't, man! We can't." Bongo didn't want to feel like he cared deeply for someone incestuously, even in the slightest bit, as Ewey is technically (despite being the same age) his step-aunt.

* * *

_(Music selection: "Soundscape to Ardor" from Bleach.)_

Meanwhile, in the Healing Room, Mooch stands by watching his best friend being healed by Megan and Ewey on the recovery bed. The more he pondered on the thought of a close friend being shattered by someone, the more the Acolytes' "prophecy" is coming true. Mooch began to consider getting revenge, but not on Sceptilius. He blamed Wrinkle for what has happened to Sly because he saw it as Wrinkle manipulating Scaly to join him. Mooch remembers that night, where the ambush occured near Las Vegas after one of their wrestling entertainment nights. Wrinkle told Scaly to make the decision to either stay and compete with Sly or go against him. He figured that Sly would not be in this mess if Wrinkle hadn't butted in.

"Any progress?" Mooch asked Ewey, who was checking the healing status.

"Only 1%. Whatever Sceptilius did must have been lethal."

"I'll say." Megan uttered. "My Medical Jutsu's not doing a thing."

"Shouldn't Salvation work, Ewey?" Mooch questioned.

"I tried. Nothing changed."

"I feel bad." Megan sympathized to Mooch, knowing that Sly is his best friend, and to herself, as she was his wife.

"I just need a little space." Mooch said, walking out of the Healing Room.

As he exited, Sweet and Fleece entered.

"Ssss... that looks really harsh." Sweet said, noticing Sly's condition.

"I know... nothing's working." Ewey said.

"Haven't you tried putting him in the Bio-Regen Pod?" Fleece offered, pointing to the back corner of the room, in which a pod containing green liquid stood.

"Is that any better than what we're doing?" Megan asked.

"Dotty installed it last week, and she said it's a lot better than what we have here."

"Cool. Let's try it." Ewey replied.

"Wait Ewey." Sweet interrupted. There's another reason we came in here. Roam wants to tell you something he deems as "important"; he's on my communicator right now, so take it and see what he has to say."

Hearing this, Ewey automatically smiles, hoping that Roam is finally proposing to her. She already cares for him enough, but he has been keeping her waiting. She walked outside the Healing Room to talk to the buffalo via communicator.

"Hi Roam!" she said.

"Hey." he responded with less enthusiasm.

"Why the long face? You should be happy to see me."

"I am. I've... just had a bad day."

"Aw... sorry."

"No no, don't say that." He exhales before continuing. "I need to just go ahead and tell you something."

Ewey grows happier by the second. "Yes? I'm listening...!"

"I... need..." he struggled to say.

"Don't be nervous..." Ewey told him.

Roam decided to just suck it up and express himself. "I need to let you go!"

Ewey's smile diminished. "Wh... what?"

"I can't explain it... but it's not you, and it's not me. We just need break up. I'm sorry." he said, before turning off the communicator.

Though she wasn't crying, Ewey was devastated. Not only did she not get betrothed, but she did not receive an explanation to why Roam **has** to separate from her. It was so sudden to her, and that shaken feeling stayed with her as she made her way back to the grand living room.

Seeing the elevator open, Slowpoke immediately sped to Ewey in a hurry.

"Can I... help you?" she asked, still trying to heal from the breakup.

"Yeah, but first, what's up with you?" he inquired.

Ewey sighed. "Roam broke up with me..."

Slowpoke frowned a little, and then suddenly grinned, thinking about his "request." He chuckled softly.

_(At this moment, the music holds the last high note and fades away. The next track plays: "Comical World" — Bleach.)_

"That's not funny." Ewey told him flatly.

"I know. What I'm thinking about **is!**"

"What are you...?" she began to say, before being taken into the room under Slowpoke's arm.

"I think that the New 12 is incomplete..." Slowpoke started.

"Duh! Sly is out of commission!" she bursted at him.

"That's not what I mean." he replied aloud, so that the rest of the New 12 could hear him.

Ears rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go... ix or bricks, Slowpoke." he uttered.

"I pick bricks this time, but don't hit me, thank you very much. Now, Ewey... I know that you're kinda down about Roam, but you'll get over it, won't ya?"

"I guess..." she answered with insecurity.

"Then I think you won't mind if I give you another option, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, don't tell her, Slowpoke." Lucy advised him, not wanting any conflicts.

"You know me better than that, Loose." he responded, shortening her name.

"Tell me what? I'm open for options; I want to be loved." Ewey told him.

Slowpoke walked her around the room until he neared the person in particular. "How about... Bongo?"

Ewey winced; Bongo ducked his head, in shame of his brother.

"Say what?" Ewey interrogated, raising her voice.

"Hey, I didn't want this either." Bongo admitted. "But no, Slo-bro here is braggin' about unity."

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Slowpoke exclaimed with growing self-enjoyment. "Unity... common ground. You two totally agree with each other!"

"Do not." Bongo replied.

"Un-unh." Ewey followed.

Slowpoke slapped his knee and almost laughed. "You just did, again! I rest my case!"

The other New 12 members, strangely, were seeing Slowpoke's point. They realized that every member of the Legendary 12 was paired with someone within it, since there was half of each sex. This would be the case with the New 12, if Bongo and Ewey (somehow) accept it. Even so, they would not be so high-strung about it as Slowpoke is.

"Though he is being wacky about it, I don't see why it shouldn't be much of a problem." Ears said.

"HEL-LO! She's my step-aunt!" Bongo reminded him.

"So what?" Hoppity interrupted. "Don't knock it until you've tried it. Just think of it as a relationship just like mine with Ears; I'm his half-aunt."

"And half in the wrong! Regardless, I don't see it working out." Ewey stated.

"Same here." Bongo agreed.

"HA!" Bonnie snapped. "You agreed again!"

"Stop it!" Ewey groaned.

"Really!" Bongo added.

"That's four times." Christina counted.

"And just because they're gonna do it again, I plead the fifth." Felix said, before looking over to Mooch, who did not have a care about this conversation. "You okay, Mooch?"

_(The music suddenly comes to a halt and switches to "Creeping Shadows" — Bleach.)_

He suddenly jumped off of the couch and stormed off for the elevator. The other Titans grew silent and worried. Concerned enough, Slowpoke stopped him.

"What's up, bro?" he wanted to know.

"I'm going to give Wrinkle a piece of my mind. He deserves it." Mooch told him, trying to force his way out of his brother's grip. Even off the battlefield, that wasn't possible, since Slowpoke was [physically] the strongest of his brothers.

Slowpoke felt Mooch's spiritual pressure rising, so he gripped harder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a sec, man. Is this about Sly? You wouldn't be this upset otherwise..."

"I'll tell you, if you and Bongo come with me. Sceptilius obviously got stronger, beating Sly to a pulp like that... so that means every one of our enemies have become more dangerous. I can't do this alone."

"Okay... but, you don't have your sword with you. Isn't that a negative on your part?" Slowpoke suggested.

"Regardless of how strong they've gotten," Mooch continued, "I know that the last time I faced Wrinkle, I only used my zanpakutō's fury to defeat him. Zen no Kyoudoutai flew off a week ago, away from me for reasons unknown. Whatever it is, it had to be important. Still, I'm certain that my own moves will be more than plenty to bring Wrinkle down." His confidence radiated along with his spiritual pressure, which forced Slowpoke's grip off.

"No way..." Slowpoke murmured.

Mooch walked to the elevator. "I'll prove it. So come on. You too, lover-boy."

_(The music stops.)_

A few New 12 members laughed out loud to Mooch's last word, pertaining to Bongo.

"Grrrr... **DON'T CALL ME THAT**!" Bongo shouted, enflaming himself before chilling out of it and heeding to his brother's request.

The three soon exited the Tower, on the way to confront Wrinkle.

**/-/**

Little do they know, the Acolytes' plan is going just as planned so far.


	4. The Exile

Chapter 4 — The Exile

The three brothers ventured through the Mojave Desert, with Las Vegas within a few miles from their position. Even before getting to the desert, Slowpoke and Bongo were even more concerned for Mooch because they always knew him as the Great Hero's calm son. Mooch's calmness was gone right now.

"Hey..." called Slowpoke, sounding tired from all the foot travel. Mooch stopped, seeing that he was being talked to. "I know you're upset, but why Wrinkle? Sceptilius was the one who—"

Mooch suddenly jumped to Legendary Power, which was a bad thing to do, being near the enemy base. "Okay. Let me fill in the blanks for you two. **He** made Scaly come to him. **He** turned Scaly into Sceptilius! Sceptilius, under order of **him**, practically mutilated my best friend!" Mooch angered.

With the three of them thrown off guard by Mooch's tirade, someone was given the opportunity to ambush them. Unaware, Mooch got hit several yards backwards. Slowpoke and Bongo looked to see the culprit, and they too ascended to Legendary when they saw that it was Wrinkle himself.

"Mind my manners, Mooch... but allow me to clarify." the bulldog boss said, while Mooch struggled to get up. "Scaly came to me on his own... I only made him think about the option of being around Sly. The only thing you're right about is the the fact that he wanted more power, so I fused him with Reptilius. Don't worry, it's not permanent, since Reptilius can get out at anytime he wants; seeing as though he hasn't, I'd say Scaly is impressing him. However, the immortality deal was necessary to add to him."

"Why?" Mooch wanted to know.

"No!" backtalked Wrinkle, not wanting to explain the circumstances of the "deal" made with the Acolytes. "I have to ask **you**. If you're so anxious to get revenge, why seek me out? Sceptilius is the one you want."

Mooch walked until he stood in between his brothers. "Look here, Wrinkle. No one, no Titan whatsoever, wants to get Scaly back anymore because you turned him into a monster. I want you because your "experiment" probably killed Sly!"

Unlike Slowpoke and Bongo, Wrinkle was unmoved by Mooch's rising spiritual pressure. "Well then, enough talk. You should've asked for Sceptilius!" Wrinkle told them, instantly kicking Mooch into the air.

"Let's go!" Bongo cried, as he and Slowpoke began to double team Wrinkle. Sadly, their moves were being stopped in their tracks; Wrinkle blocked their moves like they were nothing.

"Is that all?" Wrinkle questioned the two of them, while Mooch was now descending on Wrinkle with his Five-Edged Star—a technique in which he curls up and spreads open his arms, legs and tail, each shooting an energy blade at the target. Wrinkle used Sonido to avoid it and counterattack, hammering Mooch down to the ground.

_"I guess physical moves won't work on him so much..."_ Slowpoke thought. "Bongo, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Gotcha. Fire Spin!" shouted Bongo, spinning rapidly until a spiral of fire appeared, before sending it at Wrinkle.

"The fun begins." Wrinkle murmured, avoiding the flaming tower.

"Tunneling Fang!" called Slowpoke, transforming into his lethal earth-withering pod. He hit Wrinkle, sending him downward.

"Not good enough..." uttered Wrinkle, before he span around in a circle. "Death Wave!" He fired two powerful arc waves of life-strickening energy.

Sensing the power behind them, both brothers defended themselves; Slowpoke called his Armor of the Mantle, while Bongo put up his Helio Shield—a circular forcefield of fire with "solid" qualities. Despite their defenses, both were still hurt by the Death Wave. Dismantled, Slowpoke was driven to the ground by Wrinkle's fist, colliding with Bongo. They both ended up where Mooch was trying to get up.

"You must be wondering now..." Wrinkle figured, as he descended.

"About what?" Mooch inquired.

"About how we've gotten stronger in a few weeks in what takes you three months."

Mooch gnarled, but Slowpoke and Bongo braced him back.

"Chill out, man!" Bongo advised him.

"Just listen! This isn't like you." Slowpoke added.

"Good." Wrinkle said. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Did you think that I, along with the rest of my Syndicate, got powerful completely on our own? Not only are the Acolytes our acquaintances... they're also good gifters as well. I can't explain the whole story, but I will say this: we receive a small amount of power from each Acolyte alive today. There are... 27 of them now, am I right?"

"No... that's insane..." Bongo fearfully marveled.

"Wait a sec... if I remember right, whatever happened to BFP's Gang? They were brought back on their power caliber." Slowpoke said.

"They were sacrificed before we struck the immortality deal. They used their power to grant **us** power. Do you see now?"

"That's... too much." Slowpoke responded.

"What's wrong, Mooch? Can't beat me without your sword? Though you were a worthy adversary, I'd say you were showing off the last time... so if you have your own moves, show me."

"The Triple, bros... let's do it." Mooch said, calling a offensive manuver to play. Slowpoke and Bongo stood by him.

All three of them took the same stance. "Ka... me... ha... me...ha!" they said, firing three Kamehameha Waves at Wrinkle.

Wrinkle was still unphased. "I'd hate to break it to ya..." he said, before instantly taking Bongo and Slowpoke down by Sonido movement, also evading their onslaught. "...but that's not going to beat me anymore. I'll say it again: show me **your** moves, Mooch."

"Fine. X-Strike!" shouted Mooch, using his slicing illusion technique on Wrinkle, who then (somehow) grasped Mooch's arms before he could get a chance to pass through him. Wrinkle punched him in the gut, sending him back a few feet.

"You're losing it, Captain Summers. Is that all?"

"Not even close!" Mooch replied abruptly, getting into the Kamehameha stance again, but this time, he reassumed all of his Legendary power for this one. It was his Super Kamehameha, which was five times as strong as the normal one.

"Again? Fine, but this time, I'll counter to see if it's worthy enough." Wrinkle said, preparing to use his Galick Gun.

Mooch powered up enough, that his voice echoed when he used this. "Ka... me..." By then, Wrinkle could hear the fearsome blast generating. "...Ha...ME... HAAA!"

"Galick Gun!" Wrinkle yelled, unleashing his powerful beam.

On the clash, Mooch's Kamehameha clearly overpowered the Galick Gun, steadily withering it away. Mooch appeared to have won the blast struggle, as he did not see or sense Wrinkle in sight afterwards.

"How's that?" Mooch managed to say, after powering down. Unfortunately, the battle was not over, for at the last second, he could sense Wrinkle behind him.

"You disappoint me. Say goodbye!" Wrinkle uproared, grasping that "hidden" Acolyte power he spoke of and hitting Mooch with Banishment Fist. Wrinkle's whole left arm glowed dark red and, by striking Mooch with it, left a trail as the gibbon flew at the speed of light out of Earth's atmosphere, and even further than that. Wrinkle was not kidding when he said goodbye. Wherever Mooch landed did not matter; he would be knocked out of consciousness.

Wrinkle turned to the other two Bean Titans. "As for you two... I spare your lives. My work here is done." he announced, before taking his leave.

Unable to go after either one of them, Slowpoke and Bongo only looked up in sorrow, wondering where Mooch was exiled to.

**/-/**

Sly and Mooch have been put out of commission, out of the Acolytes' way... and now, the New 12 is that much weaker without their captain or lieutenant. What treachery could they have festered against our heroes now?

Only the future holds the answers.


	5. Unknown Space

Chapter 5 — Unknown Space

Slowpoke and Bongo soon return to the Tower and when they get to the grand living room, they show their distraught faces to the Legendary 12 and the rest of the New 12.

Lucy ran forward. "Where's Mooch?" she asked.

Bongo lowered his head.

"That's not a good sign..." Ewey said.

"It isn't." Slowpoke answered. "He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Ears questioned.

"We witnessed it!" Bongo shrieked, dropping to his knees. "Wrinkle hit him hard and sent him to deep space! ...I don't even think he's in the Milky Way anymore."

"That can't be..." said Sweet.

The Titans alarm sounded around the Tower.

"Oh, what now?" Christina exclaimed, as there have already been two signs of trouble.

"Um, Christina... up here." said a voice. It came from the massive flat-screen "smart" TV; it was Frisbee of Titans X, from the Moon Base.

"Is there any trouble?" Mac asked.

"Most likely." Frisbee said, before noticing some absence. "You're missing... Sly and Mooch. What up?"

"Sly is healing from fatal injuries... and we have no idea where Mooch is, not to mention how well he is." Bonnie reported.

"Oh, that's rough."

"What's the trouble, Frisbee?" Sweet asked, getting back on track.

"We found something weird that just popped up near the sun. It's this Mercury-sized, dark purple mass of darkness. I don't know what it is, but I do know that it doesn't look like good news."

_"Wait a sec..."_ Bongo thought, remembering back to where he and Slowpoke were about to leave the desert. Back then, Bongo still looked up at the sky and he saw the mass near the sun that Frisbee described. He also recalled that Wrinkle left the battle by zooming towards the sun. The pieces fit together now. **"That's it!"** he outbursted.

"What's it?" Hoppity asked, standing next to him.

"That might be where Wrinkle went to!" Bongo assumed.

For that guess, Hoppity slapped the back of his head. "Have you officially lost your mind?"

Bongo rubbed the spot where he was hit. "No! And by the way, that was completely uncalled for."

Hoppity winked. "Nah, it felt like the right moment to me."

Bongo looked annoyed with Hoppity's teasing.

"Wait... he may have a point." Slowpoke uttered. "Wrinkle spared us, but instead of leaving toward his base, he jumped straight up, where the sun shined down on us."

"Hmm... we have to see if we can get a lead on him then. Who knows? We might find Mooch." Ears said.

"Remember what Frisbee said, guys? Bad news is oozing out of that thing." Lucy generalized.

"Isn't bad news what we fix?" Christina responded.

"Come on, guys. It's probably our only trace to Mooch..." Felix started.

"...so we have to go." Bonnie finished.

"It's settled then." Sweet presumed, seeing that most of the New 12 were agreeing on going together to the dark mass. He nodded to the Legendary 12, and they dispersed elsewhere.

"Megan, I'll monitor Sly's health." Fleece told her.

_"Get well soon..."_ she thought of Sly, nodding at Fleece.

"Wait, you 12 aren't coming?" Ewey interrogated.

Sweet turned back to the remaining ten of the New 12. "As leader of the Bean Titans, I, and the rest of the Legendary 12, must not interefere with matters decided by the New 12, unless it is undoubtedly required that we take a necessary course of action. I think that you guys can handle this without the 12 of us. And... since Mooch and Sly are not present to lead, Hoppity will have that responsibility. Go now... godspeed."

The ten Titans prepared (equipping their Plasma Air Necklaces to breathe in outer space) and left the Home Base via teleporter, to the Moon Base.

* * *

Upon getting there, a few of them could not believe that all of this trouble could happen in one day. It was their new reality now, as anything could happen at any given time.

"Hey Lucky." Hoppity greeted the founder of Titans X, now 50 years old.

"Welcome. Huh... you're short a couple of members." he noticed.

"Yeah, we know. Where's Frisbee?" Slowpoke asked.

"Wh...Where'd it go?" exclaimed Frisbee, who was at the telescope trying to find the ominous mass near the sun.

"What?" Ewey asked.

"You don't know where the dark giant near the sun went, Frisbee? I thought you just had it." Lucky presumed.

Hoppity approached, with her midnight blue wizard aura on. She touched the telescope. "Maybe you just need a different view on things. I can only keep this up for a short time, so find it quick. _**Terra Invertia**_." she chanted, with her voice echoing with it. Suddenly, everyone felt a shake in the ground.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Bongo. "What did you do?"

"Flipped the moon. Find the mass. Bonnie, you should know what happens when the moon is altered this way."

The doberman thought on it. "The tides change... wait! The water on Earth is in reverse?" she guessed, figuring it out.

Hoppity struggled. "Hence the reason I said temporarily!"

"There! Above the sun!" said Charlie of Titans X, finding the dark matter-like mass again. Hoppity releases her spell.

"If you guys are going there, I can land you on Mercury and hopefully you can dash your way to it." Boomer said.

"Let's move." Hoppity told the team. They began to follow Boomer.

"By land us, what exactly do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"By the Launch Cannon, of course!"

"Oh, non..." she murmured with a French accent, inherited from her mother (Kuku).

"So we're flying... literally?" Felix questioned.

"Yep." Boomer responded.

"Awesome!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon, the ten New 12 members reached the Launch Cannon's loading bay. Boomer moved elsewhere to set the coordinates for Mercury, while the other Titans entered the loading bay.

"I'm surprised this thing comes with seats." Christina said, as she sat down along with eight other Titans.

"Yeah, nine of 'em. Where's my seat?" Ewey pouted, crossing her arms.

Slowpoke felt the need to tease her again. "On that free space, between Bongo's legs." he told her, chuckling.

Bongo glared at his brother. "Yo, that's low man."

"You got a better idea?"

The chimp looked around and there was no other space. "Good grief..."

Ewey was not all that happy either, letting out a sigh before sitting there. "Look here, this wasn't my choice, so don't get too happy." she advised him.

"I won't! Blame Slo-bro, jeez. For mom's step-sister, you aren't exactly tranquil."

Ewey's eyes bulged. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Slowpoke was loving every minute of this, witnessing their first argument.

"SHUT UP!" Felix growled, causing them to do so. Ewey used Bongo's tail as a seatbelt; he did not pay attention, since all of it was on Felix. "Y'all need to work that out later. Right now, we need to focus, and that doesn't require childishness."

_"Damn... owned by a 13-year old."_ Ears thought.

"Wow Felix, I'm impressed." Hoppity said.

"That's one thing I love about him." Bonnie shared.

Moments later, the ten heroes were launch high and fast, until they landed on Mercury. There, both the sun and the strange dark star were in sight.

"Okay," began Megan, covering her face, "anyone have an idea of getting us there without exploding hear the sun?"

"Gotcha. Helio Shield!" Bongo called the dome of fire again. "With this thing, we're heatproof from even the hottest temps... just no splashes or ice cubes, Ears."

"No prob... but how much can this thing take?"

"Let's just say a trillion degrees."

"That's insanity."

"Guys... are we going or not? Cause I'm ready." Felix said, gesturing for Bonnie's hand so they both could propel the entire group to the dark mass via Thunder Pulse.

Without further ado, the ten Titans entered the unknown territory.

I~~~**~~~I

The realm that they are entering is **Subspace**_**, **_from _**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_. It is a vast world run by a never-ending army of strange adversaries, some more powerful than others. The ten of them entered the realm without knowing a way out, but as long as they found someone they were familiar with, maybe they would have the chance to find some answers as to what exactly is going on.

A few questions are at hand now. Will Sly be able to heal in time to know about this crisis and help his team? Can they find Mooch, wherever he may be? Will they confront the Acolytes, Wrinkle, or any of his subordinates... and if they do, can they thwart their evil schemes?

All will be known in the next several scenes of BTA Part 10.

Please, don't forget to review!


	6. A Warm Welcome

**AN: A few things to be aware of:**

**- I do not own Nintendo or any of its cooperating networks that were affiliated with the creation of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.  
- Just so you guys know, I will be using different assisting characters that the ones presented in the actual game... one of which who will be COMPLETELY made up.  
- I will not use the idea of turning the Bean Titans into trophies, so loss of consciousness will be in place of that.  
- As far as the story goes, it will be just about the same as the real one.**

**Other than that, ENJOY!**

Chapter 6 — A Warm Welcome

As our heroes entered the ominous planet of dark matter, they expected to see nothing but the same darkness all around the place. Their theories were proven wrong when they saw the interior of the "planet". There were clear skies over a vast land that looked similar to what Earth had: grassy plains, mountains, dry land, and the like. The ten Titans were surprised at the sight of this, as they were being propelled into a high-rise stadium, where a martial arts tournament was being held.

"So... what the hell is this?" Ears exclaimed.

"I hear ya. We were all informed about "bad news" in this place, and yet there's just a tourney going on in this stadium." Slowpoke said.

"Well, seeing as though there isn't any trouble around, we might as well take a breather and enjoy the fights." Hoppity suggested.

Everyone was with her on that, as Felix and Bonnie landed the group on the top seats of the stadium.

As they watched the matches throughout the tournament, they found that the fighters were not that bad at doing what they do. Soon enough, a champion and the runner-up were announced, and the crowd roared with praise.

But, Lucy felt as if something bad was coming their way. She looked at the sky, a bit hexed by what she foresaw. _"Something's definitely coming..."_ she thought, now certain about it. As she kept looking, she saw the sky change from fair to apocalyptic, with crimson clouds quickly taking over the air.

Hoppity was the second to notice the sky. "What's going on?" she openly asked, as everyone looked up.

"I think this might be the bad news that we needed to see..." Lucy figured.

"Hey, that's...!" Ears began to say, as he saw a massive battleship emerging from the red clouds. It had a silver mask at the front of the ship and large bat-like wings for flight. "The Halberd, Meta Knight's ship! I hope he's in there." he said, looking through the Eagle Scope—a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to view something clearly that is far away, like binoculars or a telescope. "No..." he murmured after a few seconds.

"No, what?" Ewey asked.

"Meta Knight isn't in there... no one is!"

"But how could it be flying?" Bonnie wondered.

"I don't know... but it does have a lot of luggage." Christina said, pointing at the bottom of the ship, which was dropping a large amount of shadow bugs (the dark matter particles) on the stadium's battle grounds.

"That's the same crap we saw outside of this place." Bongo noticed.

"No, it's different this time..." Megan replied, using her Sharingan to look through the particles.

She was right, as the shadow bugs gathered to materialize into green soldier-like creatures called Primids.

"What the heck are those?" Felix questioned.

The Primids did not hesitate to get rid of everyone in sight by force.

"Whatever they are, they aren't friendly." Lucy said.

"Well, look's like we have trouble on our hands now. Let's do this. Titans, GO!" Hoppity announced, giving the command for all 10 Bean Titans to disperse and take on the numerous amount of enemies in the stadium.

As they fought the strange army, they noticed that they were not hard to beat at all. Bongo, for example, could throw a fireball and take out a Primid just that easily. Megan remembered what Crunch said during the Scaly Retrieval mission, "Strength comes from the heart, not in the numbers." She began to believe that, although the ten of them were not using that much heart to defeat their new foes.

"Hey, who's that?" Felix openly inquired, pointing at a floating figure in green cloaks with a big metal sphere under him.

He was known simply as the Ancient Minister, and he looked to be the commander of this sudden, yet strange army. He flew down and dropped the metal sphere, prompting two of his drones (who were R.O.B. units—familiar to the Titans) to sort of plug themselves into the sphere and open it up, revealing it to be a canister containing a small, yet very dense dark matter orb.

"What the...?" Ewey said, sensing a dark omen within that dense ball of energy.

Hoppity noticed a countdown in front of the canister; it had three minutes left on it. Then, she grew immediately concerned, claiming it to be some sort of high-powered bomb. "I really hope this isn't a bomb... because if it is, I'm not letting it explode." she said, slowly moving toward it.

Suddenly, all motion was halted when everyone heard a thud on the battle grounds from behind them. Whoever made it was covered by smoke. Unexpectedly, seven swift cannonballs rushed out of the smoke and knocked seven Bean Titans into the air, far away from the stadium to parts unknown to them.

"Guys!" Bongo exclaimed, as he was not hit by one of the cannonballs.

"Bongo!" Megan shrieked.

"Get us out of here!" Christina screamed, as she and Megan (the remaining two) were trapped in cages... held by the vicious Petey Piranha, who roared in Bongo's face.

"Gaaaah...!" Bongo sounded, temporarily stunned by the sight of Petey.

Petey began to swing the cages at the monkey, who regained his motive to move and evade them.

"Bongo, hurry! This is beginning to be a really bad roller coaster ride...!" Christina told him.

"Don't you think I'm trying to bust y'all out?"

"Bongo, use your head! Petey's basically just a giant plant." Megan hinted him.

"So what? Do I burn him?" he guessed. Bongo was not exactly the brightest strategist in the New 12.

"DUH!" Christina exclaimed while her cage was swung by him.

"All right... but I suggest you girls protect yourselves from this heat." Bongo said, gaining a lot of energy to use his signature move, Dragon Fang Eruption—an intense and overheated beam of fire, similar to his father's Blazing Phoenix. It pushed Petey to the far side of the arena and made him drop Megan's cage. Bongo used his Flame Whips to bust her out.

"Great work... now let's get Christina." Megan said.

Before they thought about moving, Petey suddenly self-destructed, catching Christina in the explosion, which had enough energy to knock her unconscious.

Megan looked at Bongo as if she was blaming him for what happened.

"Hey, don't look at me... my Eruption wasn't supposed to do that."

The Halberd still floated above the stadium, and after Petey was gone, its claw acted as a crane to take Christina's immobile body aboard the ship.

"Christina!" Megan cried.

Bongo looked over at the bomb, and there was fifteen seconds left on it. With something that had so much powerful energy within it, staying in the arena was not an option. Bongo span in his Flame Wheel after grabbing Megan and holding her close. He zipped them both up to one of the Halberd's wings and held on for dear life. Megan realized where she was and held on to Bongo. They both looked back at the stadium and saw the bomb explode. The small orb expanded into a massive dark matter ball that swallowed the stadium whole and a little bit of its surrounding area with it.

"Whoa... that would've been bad if we were still there. ***sigh*** This world is gonna be roadkill." Bongo uttered.

"It's give or take. I guess we'll have to wait until this thing slows down so we can find Christina."

**/-/**

The ten Bean Titans have just entered Subspace, and now they've already gotten themselves in deep trouble. Can they survive?

We'll soon find out.


	7. Lost Travels

Chapter 7 — Lost Travels

After flying in the air, Ewey found herself landing in a great acropolis in the clouds, Skyworld. It was unreal to her, how all the structures could be supported by mere clouds. The worst thing of all was that she was all alone; no ally of hers could be detected.

"I guess I'm screwed now..." she said to herself. "I don't know where my team is... let alone where I am. What can I do?"

"Stop worrying." spoke an angel nearby, made wholly of cloud. Ewey knew that it was a message from the heavens, since she and Fleece were "bound" by it and the voice of nature.

"What else can I do? Hoppity's not here, Lucy's not, Bongo's not—nobody's around. What if those freaks show up again?" she continued to fret.

"You will do what any Bean Titan would do: defend yourself, persevere, and live on. Here... special delivery." spoke the angel, shooting a light into Ewey's hands, which expanded and formed itself into Ewey's Heavenbow.

"My Heavenbow! It made it here... in isolation?"

"Ewey, with the gifts that you and Fleece have, you are NEVER alone. Before I leave, I will tell you that your light arrows have been improved, each one gaining diverse special abilities. And also..." the angel presented a long golden arrow. "This is Heaven's Sacred Arrow. When fired, it will zoom out at your target with the speed of light, making it nearly impossible to escape its path. You can only use it a three times in a day, however. Use it in a time of emergency, for its power is massive and renewable for its second and third use. Do not use it any more than three times in one day, otherwise, it will have to drain much of your energy to be readied again."

"Okay. Thank you." Ewey said, as the angel disappeared. She then turned around to see the Halberd flying by the acropolis, unloading shadow bugs (the particles of darkness) as it moved. The bugs morphed into more Primids, completely surrounding her.

Ewey pulled out the silver light arrow. _"My arrows have special abilities, huh? Let's see what silver does."_ she thought, shooting it at a Primid. It had no effect. "Oh, come on! That was a direct hit!" she whined.

Suddenly, the skies above shined and then rained countless "needles" of light upon the surrounding foes, exterminating them this time. This was called Scatterstorm.

"That... is more like it." Ewey uttered. Looking onward, she saw more strange enemies, other than just Primids. "If I'm gonna catch up to that ship, I'll have to clean house." She detached her Heavenbow into the Heavensabers, before running in to more of the action. As she started off, a small yet fast aircraft flew by her; she thought that it looked familiar, but she other other things to worry about.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Halberd finally slowed down, and Bongo and Megan were still hanging on the the edge of the wing.

"All right. This is probably as slow as this ship will get, so let's go find Christina." Megan analyzed. Bongo used Flame Wheel to quickly dash to the back deck of the ship.

In a moment, they move around to the front deck. The ship suddenly revealed its cannons and fired them upon a rogue aircraft that appeared to be attempting to land on the Halberd.

"Wait a minute." spoke Bongo. "That's an Air Raider!" He recognized the silver and blue Bean Titan-made aerial vehicle. It was made like a Star Fox Arwing, used in both stealth and combat. Thanks to the Sky Base, the Titans had gained access to aerial technology.

"It is." Megan said, activating her Sharingan.

"Can't you see who's in it?"

"Bongo, you need tactics lessons from Lucy." she replied flatly. "I have Sharingan, not Byakugan; I identify, imitate and illuse—not pulsate, perceive and pierce."

Bongo does not understand too many complicated words, let alone hearing alliterations. "So you _**can't** _see who's in there?"

Megan sighed. "Not exactly."

The Air Raider was hit, and it was about to crash into Bongo and Megan. Whoever was in it managed to lift the Air Raider upward to avoid crashing into the Halberd, but sadly, it separated Bongo and Megan. Bongo was sent flying off of the Halberd, while Megan was pushed back, getting knocked unconscious by hitting her head hard against the claw behind her. What happened to her after that was a mystery, as an unknown man appeared and took her into the ship.

Bongo found himself in another part of the acropolis, known as the Sea of Clouds, where more of the Subspace Army was deployed.

"Probably should've kept hangin' on the ship." Bongo uttered, before fighting more of the strange foes.

Soon, he ran into another Subspace Fighter, but it did not look like a fighter. It was a small black and white mime, with extra large red trousers filled with goods. It came off as timid, not wanting to be hurt by Bongo's Flame Whips.

"Okay..." he said, making them disappear, "I won't hit you."

The mime did not hear him, throwing an apple at him. Bongo caught it. "An apple?" He takes a bite. "Hey, not bad. Let me have ano—"

He was interrupted when the mime tossed a discus at his gut and ran away. Bongo fell to his knees after feeling the impact of the heavy disc. This was one of the few crazy situations that he found himself in.

After recovering, he entered a certain door along the way. On the other side, he realized that he was near level land, since the amount of clouds in the air decreased. After losing Megan as well, his mission now was to find anyone else, getting rid of any foe that stands in his way of doing that.

* * *

Slowpoke's start: In the middle of a jungle.

"Where am I?" he wondered, as he awoke from the crash landing. He got up and walked to a cliff, trying to find food. While he was searching, he saw a rocket-powered car speeding down a path, carrying a motherload of bananas.

"Hey, I'm not a monkey... but it's better than nothing!" he uttered, starting to run after the car. When he got close enough, he noticed who was in it.

"No way. Goombas? A Hammer Bro? I KNOW this isn't the Mushroom Kingdom..." he analyzed, noticing one of the Goombas going to the back of the car, preparing to fire a pair of Bullet Bills. "Oh crap." he spoke again, being hit by the rockets. The rocket car made on with its escape, but Slowpoke was far from down for the count, bouncing off of a nearby tree.

"Of course, you realize this means war!" Slowpoke shouted to the reminiscent foes.

As he chased the car throughout the jungle, an entire army of Mushroom Kingdom minions attempted to stop him. Fortunately, no matter how many came at him, they did not stand a chance against the sloth, since he was the powerhouse of the New 12. Eventually, Slowpoke had enough of chasing the runaway vehicle, so he used Quake (punching the ground to break the earth underneath the rocket car) to unload the mountain of bananas off and get rid of the enemies.

"Finally some peace." he said, grabbing his first banana to eat it.

After eating his way through about eight more, he found a deep green one.

"Huh. This one looks healthy." Slowpoke figured, peeling it off.

"I wouldn't do that..." spoke a nearby dark voice.

Slowpoke dropped the banana and got into his fighting stance. "Who's there?"

He turned around and suddenly saw Sceptilius, the brutal monster that shut Sly down.

"Ssssssneaky, aren't I?" he said in a snaky manner.

"Not really. You can't even hide all of your big power." Slowpoke told him.

"Oh reallly? Well, at least I can hide my tricks. Contamination Bomb." He pointed at the banana.

Suddenly, the green banana exploded with a dense miasma, which withered away a 300-yard radius of jungle land and possibly Slowpoke, as he was nowhere in Sceptilius's sight or sense.

"Too easy." chuckled Sceptilius, assuming another job well done.

_**400 **yards away..._

"Too easy." Slowpoke said, emerging from the ground by Tunneling Fang. He ran off, away from where Sceptilius was.

* * *

Ewey finally found herself on dry land, reaching an open plain. There was still more of the Subspace Army in her way, but it did not stop her before. As she ventured on, she discovered more of her light arrows' special abilities. A blue [light] arrow is a more condensed version of Scatterstorm, called Scattershot. When Ewey shoots this arrow, it immediately multiplies into seven identical arrows, each one targeted at a specific foe. Purple arrows were Force Arrows, which deal knockback effects on even heavy objects. Green ones are Healer Arrows, which grant a fair amount of restoration to her allies. Red ones are Ricochet Arrows; these are helpful in tricking her opponents, as these arrows bounce off of other surfaces and aim themselves at the nearest target. What Ewey does not know is that there are many more to choose from, aside from Heaven's Sacred Arrow, which is said to be the most powerful.

Eventually, Ewey sees the Ancient Minister in the distance, and he was carrying another Subspace Bomb. Ewey did not see what became of the stadium, but she knew that he was most likely the cause of separating the New 12.

"Hey! Stop!" she shouted as she chased him.

He only turned around, hiding any expression he had under the green cloak, then continued about his business without stopping.

"Wait!" she yelled.

He still did not listen, moving faster in the eastern direction.

"I thought that was his full speed before... I gotta keep up with him, otherwise, I'm lost in this world." Ewey summated.

**/-/**

At this point, we only know the whereabouts of five Bean Titans: Ewey, Bongo, Slowpoke, Megan and Christina. What of the other half? You'll soon find out.


	8. Helping Hands

Chapter 8 — Helping Hands

After fleeing for about five minutes, Slowpoke soon arrives at a lake. He sits down by it.

"Jeez, man. We're all stuck here in this hell of a place, and I find Sceptilius. Wrinkle has to be here somewhere." he said to himself, as he looked around. He saw a crashed aircraft. "Hey... that's looks like an Air—"

Slowpoke stopped speaking when he sensed an energy source nearby, under the lake. Suddenly, a Rayquaza emerged from under the lake and snatched Slowpoke off of the ground, after shooting an energy ball at the small aircraft.

"AAAUUUUUURRRGHHHHHHH!" Rayquaza roared in Slowpoke's face.

Slowpoke composed himself. "Okay, you are **not** giving me that tone, man. Tunneling Fang!" Slowpoke tried to spin out of the Pokemon's grip, but it was no use.

Rayquaza was about to chomp Slowpoke, until it sensed another presence nearby, on the lakeside.

"Iron Blade!" yelled a voice, hitting Rayquaza's claw with a silver arc of energy, causing it to release Slowpoke.

As Slowpoke swam back to the shore, he saw Tiny the Chihuahua, of the Bean Titans, on the lakeside. It appeared that she saved him.

Rayquaza fired another energy ball at Tiny.

"Ha! _**Es muy débil**_. Iron Defense." she spoke in her Spanish tongue. Even though he could not directly understand what she said, Slowpoke knew that she taunted the energy ball; she was calling it "very weak", assuming her unwavering, yet quick defense against it.

By the time the energy ball was gone, Slowpoke was on the lakeside near her.

"Tiny? How'd you get here?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, pointing at the trashed Air Raider near her. "I'll give you the full scoop later. Right now, you'll need some help, even though this won't take much."

"Fine." Slowpoke responded vaguely, as Rayquaza came their way.

Tiny hardened her head with metal and ran towards Rayquaza. "Skull Bash!" she called out, ramming Rayquaza backward by using her head, literally.

Regaining itself quickly, the Pokemon decided to use a fierce Tail Whip, spinning around until its tail came around to swipe the two Titans.

"No you don't." Slowpoke said, catching its tail and being pushed a few meters against the ground. When Slowpoke stopped, he mustered his strength and eventually whipped the entire serpent into the air. Acting at the oppotunity, he unleashed a full-sized optical laser upon Rayquaza, terminating it on the spot.

Tiny was alarmed. "You just got that laser over three months ago, and you're already firing it like that?"

"That isn't even the half of it." Slowpoke told her, looking off.

"What?"

"I've only used it once, but there's an all-powerful laser blast that's ten times as strong as the one I just fired. I don't use it because it's just too destructive."

"It is? I didn't see a damaged Antarctic Base." she told him.

"Before the worldwide trouble, we trained at the Moon Base. Because of it, our power has never been greater. I used it in the Danger Room there, and it was very durable."

"Oh okay, that makes more sense." Tiny looks around. "So what is this place?"

Slowpoke saw more of the Goombas and Koopas up ahead, joined by newer foes in the Subspace Army. "I'm still not sure... but we are slowly gonna find out."

As Slowpoke and Tiny fight their way through the lakeside area, they find themselves going through doors that make them believe that there are two dimensions to the same place. In some places, one intertwines with the other. Eventually they solved all of the riddles and arrived at a battle stage.

"Where are we now?" Tiny asked.

Slowpoke did not know either. They both saw shadow bugs gathering near them, until Scurry formed. He had an odd purple shading, though.

"Scurry." Slowpoke grumbled, see what is potentially his nemesis.

"He's here?" Tiny exclaimed.

"Apparently. I saw Sceptilius earlier, so Wrinkle must be here, no doubt about it."

"Too bad you won't get to find him." Scurry claimed, sharpening his arms. "I have a two-for-one deal right here... and Slowpoke, this is the tiebreaker between us."

"Sure thing... but why are you purple?" he asked.

"These shadow bugs are buffing me up, meaning that I can even cut your steel, Tiny!" He charged in and cut a part of Tiny's back, causing her to kneel.

Slowpoke looked disappointed.

"What's your problem, big shot? I just sliced some skin off of your dog friend here. Aren't you gonna do something about it? Huh?"

"You're pathetic." Slowpoke said, exhibiting his full Legendary Power.

"What?"

"You—are—pathetic. All you care about is literally chopping your enemies down to size. After recovering from that mess you put on me a few years ago, I realized that that's what makes you weak. And, quite frankly, I'm sick of it." Slowpoke told him.

Scurry growled furiously and used Sonido to get close enough to destroy Slowpoke for his words with Blood Fang Slash. He only hit a clone made of sand, and the real Slowpoke was right behind him, but he never noticed that Slowpoke was already about to use his signature, yet familiar blast.

"Cataclysm!" Slowpoke shouted, unleashing the fierce earth blast that is reminiscent of Hippity's strongest move. Scurry was nearly flattened by this, left unable to move at all.

"_**Dios mio**_..." Tiny murmured at the sight of Slowpoke's power. It made the shadow bugs go away, restoring Scurry's normal skin colors.

"If you ask me, this was never a tiebreaker; I've won it all. Now... this shouldn't kill you, since you're immortal and all, but it will keep you here." Slowpoke said, summoning a hint of black sand and tossing it on the defenseless beetle. "Black Sandstorm" were the sloth's next words, causing the sand to grow in quantity rapidly and ruthlessly shroud itself in circles around Scurry's entire body. The black sand not only blinded him, but also penetrated many parts of his body and vital organs, making him immobile and unable to breathe.

Now, like Ants, Blackie and Chocolate, Scurry too was condemned to an inescapable death.

* * *

Bonnie's start: in what appears to be the old, abandoned ruins of a zoo.

To her, it felt like the entire place was being haunted by something. This had her a bit scared, knowing that she holds a fear of being alone in a quiet, desolate place. Bonnie cannot fight the fact that she would be frightened at the first thing that tries to scare her.

She sees Primids scouting the area, but they do not scare her. Still, she avoids getting into trouble with them. While hiding, she does not know that there is something other than just the Subspace Army here. Bonnie feels a sudden quake behind her. She turns around slowly and finds a giant boy clad in stone, who sought on terminating Bonnie. He was named Porky, but Bonnie did not know that. Porky had one of his arms up, prepared to smash Bonnie with it.

"Aah! Santen Kisshun, I reject!" she cried, putting the shield up just in time to protect herself, before she started to flee away from Porky.

The stone boy began to chase her. "Come baaaack..." he chanted hauntingly in monotone.

"Not a chance!" replied Bonnie, who started to fire small lightning bolts at him. Nothing had an effect on him for a minute. Too preoccupied with keeping Porky away, Bonnie trips over a root.

"Ha ha. I have you now." he said.

She could not get out of the root because her foot was stuck in it. "No don't!" she begged.

"Yo." called another voice.

Porky's attention was directed to the voice. "Who are you?" he asked, noticing a hound dog in the air.

"You don't need to know that. Just get away from my sister." he responded, throwing what he called his Mars Crest—a over-sized fireball. It pushed Porky back several feet.

Bonnie looked upward to see Tracker, her brother, landing next to her to pull the root off of her feet.

"Tracks." she called him. "How'd you find me?"

"Lucky fall. Sweet is sending a group of us to help you guys out." he told her.

"What? I thought that the Legendary 12 couldn't step in on this..."

"You're right; **they** can't. Anyone else is free to have that option."

Bonnie was relieved. "Well that's good news." She then winced, sensing Porky's power increase. "I don't think he's out for the count."

The boy retained himself, but he appeared to them differently, in that he was encased inside of a multiple-limbed violet machine. "I ought to have you both in my death entrée!"

"Not likely, dude." Tracker responded, before putting on sunglasses. "Flash him, Bonnie."

She put her hands to her face. "Solar Flare!" she shouted, calling the bright light to flicker in front of mechanized Porky.

While he was blinded, Tracker quickly ran in and used Wolf Fang Fist to get rid of his limbs before the light faded away.

"Wait a minute... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARMS?" Porky yelled.

"They were on my hitlist. Next is you." Tracker told him, leading with an uppercut strong enough to break the glass protecting Porky. Tracker continued striking until he completed another one of his combination moves, Shinryuken, which ended in a blazing spinning uppercut.

Porky was hereby defeated. While that was all going on, Bonnie cleared away any force in the Subspace Army that tried to join their battle. When the coast was clear, the siblings decided to search for any other Bean Titans that may have dropped in the same area.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No one yet." Bonnie said, following behind her brother. Tracker had his arm barring Bonnie, telling her to stop.

"This isn't good." Tracker uttered as he looked up, seeing a figure descending... in **white robes**. His worst hope had been confirmed; an Acolyte was now in their presence.

"Two targets in sight... both verified as Bean Titans. Prepare to be engaged." said the Acolyte, sounding very robot-like.

Bonnie looked at Tracker. "With my brother? No thanks." she replied.

"He means engaged in battle. Who are you?" Tracker said.

The Acolyte removed his robes, revealing himself. It was indeed a robot, Psychomech to be exact. Bonnie recognized red titanium terminator.

"You." Bonnie announced bluntly, narrowing her eyes.

"You know this guy?" Tracker questioned.

"He's the one that got rid of the Aeons back when the Legendary 12 (and Ears) were getting espers."

"Correct, Bonnie of the New 12." Psychomech said, landing on a nearby rock formation.

"So the Acolytes are all here too?" Tracker guessed.

"Negative. Of the Acolytes, only I have inhabited Subspace."

"Subspace? Is that what this whole place is? And these creatures we've been fighting... are they part of some 'Subspace Army'?" Bonnie summated.

Psychomech began to charge up his power to fire a Cero. "Affirmative. Nevertheless, as the tenth placeholder in the Acolytes, my mission is not to inform you of any unnecessary information. I must annihilate you both... starting with the oldest." He fires at Tracker multiple times.

The hound avoids the powerful blasts, while Bonnie only watched. Neither of them knew that Psychomech was only distracting them from his true plan: to eliminate any remaining member of the New 12. While he was blasting classic Ceros at Tracker, he was gathering greater energy into his core, which fired his maroon Gamma Ray Cero. He had his chest aimed at Bonnie.

Luckily, Tracker sensed the separate, but higher power. He had to act quick if he wanted to save Bonnie.

"Fire... Gamma Ray Cero!" commanded Psychomech, unleashing his most powerful Cero on Bonnie.

She gasped as it came towards her. "Santen Kisshun—"

Tracker stood in her way with his arms out. "Forget it! Run!"

"No, Tracks!" she cried.

"I said go!" he shouted, pushing her away as hard as he could before the blast made impact with the ground. Had the Cero hit him directly, his life would have surely ended. Instead, he was thrown unconscious and Bonnie was sent flying into the air, away from the Acolyte. Bonnie now did not have a choice but to run away; Psychomech was just too powerful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon enough, she landed at the exit of the zoo. When she got back up, she saw Roam looking back inside of the zoo, knowing about what had transpired inside of it.

"Roam! You're here too?" Bonnie said, going to him.

"Yeah. I sensed a bunch of tusslin' in there... what happened?"

"Tracks was with me, until Psychomech showed up and blasted us with no mercy. He was trying to protect me... but I don't know if he's even alive now." Bonnie started to tear.

Roam took her under his arm. "Bonnie, I know Tracker... aside from his tough attitude, he's got a tough spirit. Not even an Acolyte can break that, so I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"Thank you Roam. Still, I think that Psychomech is after me..."

"Then we better get a move on, right?" Roam suggested, as he led her in the eastward direction.

**/-/**

When it comes to unconsciousness, the Titans know that there is a possibility that death may have occurred with it. Has Tracker suffered this?


	9. The Tactics Squad

**AN: Oh yeah... I showed the listing of references in BTA Part 4, but forgot to keep doing it. Sorry guys. I'll put the others on in the future chapters, so just look for the top of the document for my Author's Note.**

**References [added]: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII (minor), Code Geass, Naruto, and Pokémon.**

Chapter 9 — The Tactics Squad

The Ancient Minister is still on the run. He has escaped Ewey and left her on a different path. Now, he is in the ruinous remains of a battlefield, with a fortress a mile away. He decided to drop his second Subspace Bomb here. His R.O.B. drones detonated it, but gave a solemn expression before the dark explosion.

_(Lucy's start)_

Standing atop the fortress, Lucy saw the big ball of darkness. She did not understand the Ancient Minister's plans. What does he gain from it all?

Being a psychic, Lucy sensed three Sword Primids behind her. "You guys got light sabers now? Well then..." she started, conjuring her Psi-Katana with her mind and grasping it in her hand, "I have one of my own." She took each one down with ease with it. "Evidently, you guys are weak."

She kept that in mind, even after clearing out the entire fortress of the Subspace Army.

When it looked like the coast was clear, Lucy decided to investigate the shadow ball up close.

"I can't sense anything inside of this thing but pure energy... enough to turn someone to dust. I can only imagine how those freaks feel... if they feel anything at all. What does this mean, and why is this happening?" she wondered. She exhaled sharply when she sensed someone trying to ambush her from above. Lucy immediately threw Psi-Knives at the intruder. This was a mistake when she saw who it was.

"Wait, Lucy! It's me!" said Fortune the Panda, hailing from the Bean Titans.

Lucy made her knives disappear, seeing her best friend land in front of her. "Fortune? What made you come here of all places?" Lucy asked her.

To interrupt, Primids appeared out of nowhere and tried to jump them from behind. Fortune, too, was psychic, as they both countered their attack. The girls found themselves surrounded by a big number of Primids, joined by various other additions to the Subspace Army.

"No time to explain." Fortune replied.

"No need. This is just training anyways." Lucy boasted, as she used Psypulse to knock away 30 foes in front of her.

"Northswain's Glow." Fortune chanted, making four to five stars of light hit the ground. They then broke out into great pillars of light, damaging anyone in or around it.

"Fortune! Watch out for the Roader!" Lucy warned her of a specific enemy. It was the "Subspacian" that looked like a self-driving, motor unicycle.

Fortune did not know what "races" were in the Subspace Army, but that was easy enough to understand, seeing the red bike coming her way. She jumped out of the way of being trampled, but the Roader came back for her. But... with nothing more than a gaze, Fortune made it run over most of the other foes.

Lucy stopped and noticed this. "What did you do to that thing?" she inquired, smiling a little.

"Let's just say I made it my bitch." Fortune told her.

Lucy laughed. "No, really...!"

"Okay, metaphorically I did." Fortune walked up to Lucy, as the Roader was on a rampage of betrayal. "See my left eye?"

Lucy saw a crimson "wingspan" glowing in Fortune's eye. "What is that?"

"That's what I used on the Roader. It's called my Geass. Though I can only do it once to someone for however long I please, I can make anyone obey me if I give them any sort of action. I made the Roader betray its allies just to make it easier on us."

"That's great! Is there any drawback on that or what?"

"Nope. It gets stronger the more I use it, and, with the necessary control, I can activate it on both eyes. All thanks to a seraph that granted me all of my powers."

"A seraph?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah; why'd you think Sweet calls Halo, Peace, Princess and I the Angels? Each of us were given our powers as a token of gratitude from four seraphs that reside within us. A seraph, in its true form, is a six-winged angel, and is the highest ranked among any of them. Look at it like you see Fleece and Ewey—the two of them have angels on their **higher** side. Me? I have a best of the best angel."

"Wow." Lucy mentioned, starstruck.

The Roader stopped by Fortune, after cleaning out the field of any soldier of the Subspace Army. "So... are you looking for anyone?" Fortune asked.

"Anyone else in the New 12, I guess. But there's this guy, disguised in green, who's been causing all this havoc... and that." Lucy answered, pointing at the big shadow sphere near them. "I think he needs to be stopped."

"Hop on... let's find him." Fortune offered a seat on the Roader, and Lucy got on with her.

They rode off for a good five minutes until the Roader was destroyed by the Ancient Minister's laser. Apparently, he knew that Lucy and Fortune were following him. He had another Subspace Bomb locked underneath him.

"You're not getting away." Lucy said, conjuring her Psi-Katana again as she flew towards him. She tried to swipe at the bomb he carried, but he tilted slightly so that she just missed it. _"Damn it..."_

He saw Fortune following after her.

"You're new... meet my laser." the Ancient Minister said, firing it at Fortune, who got thrown off by it. Thwarting their actions, he continued his escape. But he was not done with his adversaries just yet... there was another.

Suddenly, his bomb was separated from him by a duck that used Steel Wing on it. This caused the Ancient Minister to fly out of control, but still in the escaping direction. The duck landed on the ground with his head down. He raised it, looking at Fortune and Lucy, who both immediately recognized him.

"Little brother!" Lucy said, quickly running to hug Jake, who did not like the embrace of his sister all that much.

"Okay, okay... enough of that." Jake uttered. Apparently, his act was similar to Mac, his father. "I'm 16, Lucy."

"Oh, so you want her to treat you like a grown-up?" Fortune interrogated.

"Not exactly." he replied, looking off to see more "Subspacians". "We have company."

Lucy released her hug. "Right. Let's do this... and catch up to that guy."

"Time to Hang Ten. Surf!" Jake yelled out, generating a giant wave of water to support himself, Lucy and Fortune. It also crashed and eliminated any foe in their path, except three blue sumo-like men (Nagagogs).

"Um... why didn't they get swept away like the others did?" Fortune asked.

They grew into bigger, yellow men.

"I think that's why." Lucy analyzed.

"Wait a minute... Byakugan." Jake said. Yes, he and Lucy inherited Mac's special sight, but Jake's was much stronger. He (and the girls) saw them grow again, into red men. "Their energy reserves triple in size. But it's still weaker than ours. Plus, they're slower."

"Not a problem. One for each of us." Fortune said, using Northswain's Glow again on her target. Successful.

"I don't use this often, but... Byakugan." Lucy said, activating hers as well. Her Nagagog tried to flatten her, but she quickly evaded and then slowly put her hands in a Kamehameha-firing position as it got up and turned around. "Eight Trigrams... Bazooka Palm." She unleashed a Gentle Fist hit that was so strong, it paralyzed the Nagagog and sent him back several yards. Successful.

The last one tried to run away, but he was up against Jake, who would not allow that. "Big mistake. You can't escape my Eight Trigrams." It was true, as his field was five times as big as Lucy's. He teleported (another inherited power) to stop his enemy and unleash his favorite fury. "Eight Trigrams, 2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms... 16 Palms... 32 Palms... hah! 64 Palms!" He concluded by making his last strike the strongest. And yes, successful.

After taking care of those three, the heroes tried to apprehend the Ancient Minister, but he was already headed away from the fields of the fortress, moving higher into the air with yet another Subspace Bomb.

"How'd he get another one so fast?" Lucy questioned.

"I thought I hacked up his platform." Jake presumed.

"Well, Loose... we can't catch up to him. So I guess we'll just have to stick to finding the others." Fortune said, pertaining to the other Bean Titans caught in Subspace.

* * *

_**EXTRA SCENE!**_

Fetch, Tracker's younger (golden retriever) brother, finds himself on an unknown path in the middle of nowhere. He knows that he is in Subspace, trying to find his comrades, but he has had no luck for thirty minutes. He wanted to complain out loud.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?" he yelled out without a care of anything else. A stomp sounded behind him.

"Not where you're going, spirit! Be gone!" spoke a big, heroic voice behind him.

Fetch was hit hard on the back of his head, being knocked unconscious.

Before he hit the ground, the mysterious force caught his body. It was revealed to be a red-caped, tall man in black-sleeved "open" coat over a blue tunic. He had a top hat that had "SP" written on it, over his black-braided hair. He also wore sunglasses to shield his identity. The man was known as Don Kanonji, a self-proclaimed spirit hunter wielding his Spirit Cane, which is said to send castaway spirits free from the realm of the living.

"The spirits are always with you! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he boasted, crossing his arms across his chest and laughing in a way that is both hearty and maniacal.

He stopped when he saw Psychomech in the distance, riding an aerial vehicle of sorts. It contained Tracker's and Megan's bodies.

"Another presence is among me, and judging by his potency, I say I must act... in stealth." Don Kanonji plotted. He hid himself behind a nearby tree as the Acolyte neared.

"Strange..." began Psychomech, moving away from his transport. "I detected a Bean Titan in this vicinity, but the source of power has diminished."

Don Kanonji threw his Spirit Cane near Psychomech, whose attention was directed at where it came from. He walked over to the tree, unaware of who was there.

"Golden Kanonball!" shouted Kanonji, surprising Psychomech with what appeared to be one of his most powerful techniques. It was a bright blue sphere of energy, and strangely, it was enough to damage Psychomech for three-quarters of his health. It left him kneeled at the tree, while Don Kanonji (carrying Fetch) took the oppotunity to steal the Acolyte's transport and use it for himself.

He got away with it, while releasing his signature laugh.

"Power detected: 10,000 BEANS. Target: unidentified, therefore, insignificant." Psychomech analyzed as he regained himself. "My mission now is to take down the New 12, and the only whereabouts I know of is Bonnie's."

He activated his jetpack on his own back and flew back in the direction of the zoo, which was miles away from where he was now.

**/-/**

Who is this Don Kanonji? He took Fetch, and stole Tracker and Megan as hostages... but at the same time, he ambushed an Acolyte. Is he a friend, foe, or neutral in his own way?

We will soon find out his story, as well as the other Bean Titans caught in Subspace.


	10. Solitary

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII (minor), Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, and Dragonball Z. In this chapter: nothing new.**

Chapter 10 — Solitary

**Hoppity's start:** in a forest land, in the southwest region of Subspace.

Hoppity walks through the forest with a sad look on her face. She feels that she has already started to fail as leader of the remaining ten Titans of the New 12. It is not just the chaos that Subspace has wrought; it is the fact that the ten heroes have been separated to parts unknown. Hoppity puts the blame on herself because she hesitated to stop the bomb at the stadium.

She looked up and saw the crimson clouds again. It meant that the Halberd was crossing again, deploying more of the Subspace Army by raining shadow bugs on every area of the world.

Hoppity had to try and redeem herself because her own survival was a priority at this point—catching up to the Halberd was another.

Six enemies that seemed like puppets dropped in on Hoppity.

"What? No masters?" she asked them.

They ignored her and each one tried to move in and impale her with their metal claws. Hoppity only closed her eyes, while focusing on making her body transparent. The six claws went straight through her, but only the puppets were killed, impaling each other. Once they fell, Hoppity returned her body to normal.

"I only asked a question." she mentioned aloud. "Then again, these guys don't have enough mentality to use words."

Within the next fifteen minutes, she fought through a great number of foes while in pursuit of the Halberd from the ground. The airship was still a great deal of distance away from her, but she could not let it out of her sight.

* * *

**Felix's start:** in front of a facility of sorts.

The leopard found himself on the ground, facing an opening to the ventilation system of the building in front of him. Behind him was nothing but a heavy greenland, and navigating through it would be impossible. Felix's only choice was to infiltrate the unknown facility; he entered the ventilation pipe.

As he crawled through, he noticed that there was a big number of R.O.B. drones patrolling the place, which was a research facility. Felix now had to find a place where there was not any robots scouting for anything out of the ordinary, i.e. Felix. Soon, he found the storage room and jumped down into it. His stealth mission began now.

"Jeez... where's Sly when you need him?" Felix whispered, sneaking by the first group of drones. Sly was the best spy in the Titans, being able to sneak around undetected very frequently. It's too bad that he is incapacitated back on Earth right now.

Luckily, Felix made himself unseen, making it to another room with no R.O.B. drones. Inside of it, there was a pair big white "hands" that appeared to be suffering inside of an electrical turbine.

"Okay... a pair of hands are in pain. Guess I oughta free them." Felix said, focusing a Chidori that was strong enough to break the glass on the turbine and cancel the lightning inside of it.

The hands floated in front of Felix afterwards, and gave him thumbs up for saving them. Then, they suddenly disappeared, giving off an evil laugh somehow.

"O-kay... that was weird." Felix uttered.

The research facility's alarm was set off, and on the sound of it, every drone inside the facility was notified that there was an intruder. They rushed to the room that Felix was in.

"Intruder found. Power source of 1,000." detected one of the drones.

"Oh, you sense power levels... get ready to be mistaken." Felix responded, slowly powering up to his Legendary strength.

"3,000... 5,000... 7,500—!" the drone announced, before it spontaneously self-destructed at Felix's power. To be honest, Felix was only getting warmed up.

"Uh oh." said another drone.

"'Uh oh' is right." said Felix, whose power level was at 8,250, surging high above anyone else's. Felix cleared the way with Thunderclap, a sound wave from a clap of his paws that pushed and stunned all within range of it. Having done that to most of the drones, Felix continued to fight his way to the next safe room.

After ten minutes of twisting and turning, Felix finally made it to a secure room without any witnesses. Inside, it looked like a surveillance chamber, as there were countless screens on the sides of the room. Powering down, Felix thought it would be a good opportunity to map out the facility, and to find out where its exit was.

As he looked from screen to screen, he found a giant room with a big containment dome... and inside of it were the three Pokémon that were named the "Legendary Beasts"—Entei, Suicune and Raikou.

"No way..." began Felix, surpised at what he saw. "The three of them, of all Pokémon, were caught? These guys have gone too far. I guess I gotta free 'em. _Who knows? Maybe they'll be on my side once I do."_

He exited the surveillance room once he memorized where both the containment chamber and the exit was.

**/-/**

Can the young and ambitious Bean Titan's plans go smoothly, or will they crumble? And will Hoppity be able to redeem herself and become a better leader?


	11. Meeting Point

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII (minor), Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, and Dragonball Z. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): Spy Kids 2.**

Chapter 11 — Meeting Point

Meanwhile, Bongo was now on a lakeside path in a flat land area, still unable to find any of his fellow Bean Titans. He was able to find a nearby power level though, and it was not good news because it was headed straight for him.

"Oh, crap." he uttered before hiding in a nearby bush on impulse. Bongo hid his power as well.

There were actually two powers: Sceptilius and Smoochy, who both were on Team Wrinkle. They were flying over the lake.

"So what did Wrinkle order you to do?" Sceptilius asked the frog.

"What else? Take anyone I see who's in the New 12, dead or **somewhat **alive." Smoochy answered. "Have you found anyone yet?"

"Only the sloth, but he got away. I'll be back for him though." The reptile grunted. "Well now, someone forgot to hide their power... I see Hoppity down on that road."

Smoochy saw her from above and gave out a laugh. "Why go for just anyone when you can take out the next highest in rank? I'll handle this, Sceptilius."

"Go for it. You know where I'll be." Sceptilius suddenly bursted in speed, back towards the jungle up north.

Smoochy powered up and descended towards Hoppity, with intent on getting rid of her on the spot. Before she got to her, blue light arrows flew at her, with an urge of inflicting pain more than once. Smoochy tracked down where the arrows came from; Ewey stood on the nearby hill with her Heavenbow aim-ready in her hands.

Hoppity saw the arrows fly over as well, looking towards the hill.

"Next time I won't miss." Ewey warned Smoochy.

"With the same technique? Fat chance!" the frog responded abruptly, charging for her instead.

_**"Gravitus Maximus."**_ chanted Hoppity, casting a spell on Smoochy that forbid her from moving under Subspace's gravity. The frog suddenly dropped to the ground and stayed there, unable to get up.

"Told you I wouldn't miss." said Ewey, firing the silver arrow again, not having an initial effect on the evil foe.

"Is that it? I didn't feel a thing."

"Wait for it..." Ewey told her, just before the needles of light fell on her. After that, she dismissed her Heavenbow and started walking down the hill to Hoppity.

"I'm... still breathing. Need I remind you that I have a _**hierro**_?" Smoochy said, referencing her full-body resistance armor.

"I didn't forget." Ewey replied.

One last arrow fell on Smoochy's back, and it was purple. The Force Arrow inflicted great pain on her, and drove her ten feet into the ground. She was out of commission.

"Nice moves there, Ewey!" Hoppity shouted to her.

"Thanks! I'm on the way!"

As the lamb ran her way to the pink bunny, a laugh was audible with a fast engine sound.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Gotcha now, spirit!" exclaimed Don Kanonji, driving down the road from the east, about to ram Hoppity.

"Flame Wheel!" called Bongo, rushing out and spin-dashing at a breakneck speed to save Hoppity from the hovercraft.

Don Kanonji turned around after driving another eighth of a mile. "What trickery is this?" he questioned.

Hoppity winced when she sensed who else was in the hovercraft. "Bongo..."

"Yo." he greeted, standing in the middle of the road as Don Kanonji came back.

"They aren't awake, but that guy has Megan... and for some reason, Tracker and Fetch too!"

"What?" Bongo exclaimed.

"You guys clearly aren't spirits, which explains why these three have heartbeats as well. I'm out of here!" said Kanonji, going back in the eastward direction, avoiding Bongo.

Ewey heard what Hoppity said and shot a fast red light arrow in Don Kanonji's direction, but not accurately.

"Ewey! What's with the aim?" Bongo asked.

"Look again, hotshot." she told him. The Ricochet Arrow bounced off of tree that was ahead of the hovercraft, and flew directly at the engine, restricting Don Kanonji from keeping the vehicle in control. The hovercraft left a smoke trail.

"Good shot, Ewey." Hoppity complimented again.

Bongo nodded strangely. "You surprise me every ten minutes..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, about to get in his face.

"Come on, you two! We need to get our friends back!" Hoppity urged them, keeping them from arguing again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The three heroes chased after the weird man, but evidently, he had dispatched some of the Subspace Army.

"Jeez... there's no end to these guys!" Bongo complained as he fought and ran.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Ewey added.

"Not your attitude."

"Can it, trailblazer!"

Hoppity sighed after clearing the way of any enemies with her signature blast, Super Psywave—a big beam of fluorescent, spectral light... or in simpler terms, a greatly boosted version of Psybeam. She was tired of their bickering.

**"Can't you two not act like a brother and sister senselessly fighting over a useless toy? Keep this up, and we WON'T survive because I have to stop you guys from bitching at each other so many times!"** she yelled furiously, causing an echo at the sound of her voice.

Ewey and Bongo were silenced; they were advised to quit fighting each other and focus on survival. The two of them refrained from speaking to each other directly. And even though it was out of a leader's character to outburst like that, Hoppity did the right thing.

All three of them continued on until they found the hovercraft again, by a cave entrance. This time, it was abandoned, as neither Don Kanonji nor the three Titans were in it. With three bodies with him, the heroes did not think that Don Kanonji could not have gotten far inside the cave. They entered, and heard the anti-ambient cave music in the background.

_"What's with the eerie music?" _Bongo inquired with a bit of fear.

_"Don't respond... don't respond..."_ Ewey told herself.

_"Respond to what? ...Wait, I heard that?"_ Bongo uttered mentally, responding to Ewey's thought.

Hoppity analyzed the situation. She tried to speak openly, but couldn't. The cave that they were in only allowed thought and mental transmission. _"Guys, I know it sounds weird, but this place won't let you speak with your mouth moving."_ she told them.

_"What?" _Ewey replied.

_"It's okay, it doesn't change a thing. Just speak to each other just as you'd be talking to a psychic like me or Mystic."_

_"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard."_ Bongo said, crossing his arms.

Ewey shot a normal light arrow past his shoulder.

_"Whoa! What're you doing?" _he asked. Ewey used the "turn around" finger gesture. Bongo turned to see a Shaydas, a member of the Subspace Army that was a silhoutte with long arm-blades as weapons. Ewey's arrow destroyed it, hitting it directly in its glowing core. _"Oh... thanks."_

_"Mm-hmm."_ she uttered, turning around to hide a faint blush.

_"All right. Let's move."_ Hoppity said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After navigating through the puzzles of the cave, they found the exit.

"Testing, one, two... yes! I can speak again!" Bongo boasted in joy.

"Great." Ewey said with lower enthusiasm.

Bongo, acting curious, searched around and scanned the lamb.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"Where's your bow?"

"It's bound by pure light, hence the name, **Heaven**bow."

"Hmm..." the chimpanzee sounded, beginning to touch around her upper back, almost massaging it to find any spot that felt as if angel wings were growing. However, his touch made her blush more than before, and even made her feel a bit content, causing her to close her eyes.

Hoppity only watched, seeing more of what Slowpoke was trying to set up with them.

She regained herself after a second. "What's the deal?" she asked, moving away from his touch.

"I just thought you had a place on your back where your wings would show up, like my mom when she goes to Angel Mode. Unless, I was just being weird again..."

"No... ah—I don't blame you for thinking about that... but I doubt that I'd be able to do that."

"Um, I appreciate that you guys are bonding and all..." began Hoppity, "but we still gotta find that guy, get our friends and chase after the Halberd waaaaaaay over there." She pointed behind the mountainside fortress (with "SP" written on its front gate) to the red skies again, led by the airship of Meta Knight, whose whereabouts are somewhat irrelevant now.

"Agreed. C'mon Bongo." Ewey said.

"All right... _still, it kinda ruined the fact that I scouted and touched you."_

_"I heard that."_ Hoppity mentally told him, grinning with one eye open.

_"No you didn't!"_

_"Don't worry. We've out of the cave, so she can't hear us, and it's my little secret. Although, you did almost blow it for yourself back there..."_

Bongo facepalmed himself. _"Let's just drop it for now, okay?"_

Without further ado, the three of them arrived at the front gates of the fortress.

**/-/**

Three of the New 12 members have found each other and united, to stand against this world of insanity. It could be four, if they retrieve Megan from the misguided Don Kanonji.

What will become of Bongo's and Ewey's "bond" as the adventure continues? Will it flourish, or will it die out? Find out later.

Taking reviews at any time!


	12. Trial and Error

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII (minor), Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z and Spy Kids 2. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): a short reference to Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and a quote from Kids Next Door.**

**And if you don't know now, Psychomech is the made-up character.**

Chapter 12 — Trial and Error

Now at an area that appears to be some ancient ruins, Roam and Bonnie stopped at a cliff to see a giant rock spire with a ring of cloud near the top.

"What happened when you guys got here?" Roam asked.

"We came to this stadium and everything was just fine, until this airship showed up and sabotaged the place." Bonnie began. "Then, this guy in green dropped something like a calamity time bomb and left, so his drones could activate it. Before we tried to stop it, most of us were hit hard and sent in different directions far away from the stadium; I have no idea where everyone else is now."

Roam understood. "Well, we can start by checking out those ruins. We've been here a while now, and someone must've made their way here."

"I guess we'll find out."

They advanced onward, taking down any force of the Subspace Army and traversing any obstacle that stood in their way. Soon, they were on the front approach of the ruins, where the entrance was clear in their sights.

"There's gotta be someone in there, Bonnie. Let's go ahead and—"

Bonnie sensed Psychomech's power source nearby, so she used Lightning Dash to move herself and Roam away from their position on impulse. She was right to do so, as the mechanized Acolyte had fired his Dual Cero where their feet were placed before. He landed beside the entrance, while Bonnie and Roam were several paces back from where they were.

"You shall not advance any further." Psychomech told them.

Bonnie took a step forward. "Look, we really don't want any trouble, so move."

"Invalid command! I must terminate you, and that is what I will do."

"He's not gonna let us go, Bon. I guess we'll have to talk some sense into him, the HARD WAY!" Roam uproared, utilizing his full power and dashing towards the Acolyte.

"Target in sight." said Psychomech, charging at him as well.

Before meeting him, Roam instantly dug into the ground and hid his power, confusing Psychomech. Roam popped out from the ground behind the robot and struck his back with Meteor Crush. The punch was hard enough to not only aggro Psychomech, but it also broke his jetpack. Now, even he could not escape.

"Lifeforce remaining: 20%." he analyzed, detecting his own status before standing back up. He did not heal after Don Kanonji's attack. "Nothing will stop me from achieving my mission!" Saying this, he presented his full strength before Roam and Bonnie, weighing them down. He suddenly uppercut Roam high into the air after warping via Sonido. Then, he warped to Bonnie afterwards, grabbing her and throwing her at the rock tower as hard as he could.

Before she made contact with the spire, she recovered and defied gravity by catching herself with her legs spread wide on the wall, despite how fast she was thrown at it. The momentum of her flight was shown by some falling and/or cracked chunks of the rock spire. Roam, on the other hand, descended down on Psychomech, with intent on hitting him with every bit of strength he has. He connected with the Acolyte's raised hand, that attempted to block him. The impact shook the very earth and made a small crater in the ground. Bonnie was thrown off of the rock, but she still landed safely on the ground.

Once most of the dirt cleared from the air, Bonnie could see Roam on the ground before Psychomech, who was charging his Gamma Ray Cero again. She was worried at first, and then vengeful. She did not want to lose another ally, so this time, she stepped up her game and assumed her Legendary Power.

"Hey, bolt-for-brains!" she called for Psychomech, who turned to her.

"Come again...?" he responded.

"Thunder Flash." Bonnie shot a seeming weak spark of light at Psychomech's core, where his trump card was charging.

Though it touched him, unfortunately, he did not sense or feel a thing. "Is that all you have to offer? Good. Now, I can end you!" he appeared to her via Sonido again, to fire the Gamma Ray Cero in front of her.

To foil his plans, Bonnie simply snapped her fingers, causing Psychomech to have the life literally shocked out of him. A violent discharge of lightning engulfed his body, therefore destroying it. Another Acolyte (the fourth one) has fallen.

Bonnie had a remorseless look on her face, gaining her vengeance for her brother. "How's that? Your lifeforce now... is zero."

She walked over to Roam, who was barely moving.

"You beat him, Bon?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. Just hold still for a sec."

"That's not a problem... but for what?"

_**"Souten Kisshun... I reject.**__**"**_ Bonnie chanted, utilizing the healing technique of Shun Shun Rikka that actually goes beyond just healing. She eliminated any injury on the buffalo as if she were setting back time and space. The healing dome was orange like the shield (Santen Kisshun), but oval shaped, long enough to cover the patient's body.

"How'd did you do that with objects that flew from your hairclips?" Roam asked, getting up.

"Ask my mom when we get back; she has info on all of my moves. All of this will go into the Memory Room anyways... let's just go in and find the others." Bonnie said, wanting to move on. She was thinking of Tracker—why Psychomech did not have him. She thought that the worst had happened to him.

Roam understood, and followed her into the ruins.

* * *

Don Kanonji was definitely inside of the fortress that he claimed, but Hoppity, Bongo and Ewey have not found him yet. He was in a dark throne room with many candles, with the unconscious bodies of Megan, Fetch and Tracker.

"So all of these animals, or human-animals, I'm running into aren't spirits... that doesn't explain why that monkey was in flames. I was tricked by that Wrinkle character. He told me that all of these people were bad, that I needed join him and free them. Don Kanonji doesn't respect liars!" he spoke heroically, but then calmed down. "Still, I oughta apologize for harming these innocent souls. I do thank Wrinkle though, for telling me that this world renders you useless if you're unconscious... so I have these Psyche Shockers, just in case they can't wake up."

He placed the electric stickers on the back of the Titans' heads. It would send a shock to their minds in 24 hours, to make them conscious again.

All of a sudden, the ceiling began to crumble, and a big stone block landed directly on Don Kanonji's head, knocking him unconscious without a Psyche Shocker. On the roofless ceiling was Sceptilius, accompanied by a large group consisting of Goombas, Koopas and Hammer Bros. He sensed what he called "traitor".

"Make yourselves at home." commanded Sceptilius, telling his entourage to swarm the entire fortress and make an exit labyrinth through the back of it.

Sceptilius then checked the throne room for anything of use. Don Kanonji, Tracker and Fetch were hidden by the mountain of stone in the room. The reptile looked around and found Megan's brown tail and legs.

"What do we have here?" Sceptilius questioned, unveiling Megan's body from the stone boulder she was under. He chuckled. "All according to plan."

He took her, unaware of the sticker on her head, and headed through the new labyrinth that his team created. There was not a soul in the throne room now.

_Two minutes later..._

Hoppity, Bongo and Ewey made it to the throne room and saw the wreckage.

"What happened in here?" Bongo questioned loudly.

Hoppity kneeled in the center of the room and tapped into her psychic power. No other psychic in the Bean Titans was like her because only she could use her mind to see the past of anyone and anything she chose. She did not necessarily need the Memory Room to jog her memory of events past. She saw what had happened not too long ago, when Sceptilius first barged in.

"What is it, Hop?" Ewey asked.

"Sceptilius. He's in that new cave, with Megan on his shoulder." she told them.

"I don't see that weird guy anywhere." Bongo said.

"Then we'll have to cancel on him and follow that reptile."

The trio ran into the booby-trapped labyrinth. Outbursts of fire, giant falling boulders, crushing walls, spike traps, poison fog, Sceptilius's Mushroom Kingdom evil entourage, and even a few enemies in the Subspace Army flooded the entire place. This labyrinth really challenged anyone who dared to enter it.

Luckily, the three heroes made it out of the labyrinth in one piece. It did leave them with a bit of fatigue though.

"That was murder..." Ewey said, dropping down to her knees.

"Don't get tired yet." Bongo said, seeing Hoppity run to the dangerous Sceptilius.

"Sceptilius!" she shouted, preparing to attack him from midair.

He simply turned around with a grin, putting Megan in front of him as a shield. Hoppity could not hurt her, so she cancelled her fist.

"Don't let him get away, Hoppity!" Bongo yelled, throwing a fireball at the reptile.

Sceptilius jumped away from it and rolled on the ground with Megan, causing her sticker to slip off of her head.

"To be honest, you three bore me." he said, as Hoppity tried to charge in again. He got away with Megan, using Sonido to warp to the Halberd in the distance.

"Shit..." Hoppity muttered, dropping to the ground. "He got away. This is just unfair. Sly and Mooch make this leadership business so easy..."

Ewey put a hand on the bunny's shoulder. "It's okay, Hops. Not everyone can do it."

"I guess you're right."

Bongo found the Psyche Shocker on the ground and picked it up. "What's this? 'Place on back of cerebrum...' Ewey, what's a cerebrum?" he asked. Apparently, he did not listen in class.

"Your head... why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know." He placed the sticker on his head and singed it to keep it out of sight.

Hoppity got up. "Back to square one now."

"We can't just sit here and be lost, though." Ewey said.

"True. Okay. We might not be able to get on the Halberd, but we can at least figure out where it's trying to go."

Bongo nodded. "It's moving east now... and mountains are in our path now."

"Then, we better get to hiking." Hoppity suggested.

They continued to follow the Halberd on land.

* * *

At the front of the fortress, the Ancient Minister drops his next bomb and two R.O.B. drones go to activate it.

Wrinkle was in the surveillance room that Felix found. It was his secret area to await the commands of the higher power in this world, a being known as Master Hand. A screen changed to a dark and ominous background, and one of the hands that Felix encountered was revealed to Wrinkle.

"Report." said Master Hand.

"There have no faulting occurences against us." Wrinkle said.

"Good, good. **Everything is going according to plan**. Now, I want you to take your stand. Assist Crazy Hand in preparing the Subspace Cannon; you and Sceptilius will be in charge of utilizing its power on this world when it is fully ready."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure to do a marvelous job of this." Wrinkle ended transmission.

**/-/**

Just what is Master Hand's master plan? And why is Wrinkle and his Syndicate members siding with him?

Whatever it is, the Bean Titans are in more trouble than they could have thought possible.


	13. Ruinous Rampage

**AN: After looking at the previous BTA installments, I can already tell you that this will certainly be my longest one yet, in both chapters and words.**

**References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, and Kids Next Door. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): Sonic Adventure.**

Chapter 13 — Ruinous Rampage

Before they entered the ruins inside of the rock spire, Roam and Bonnie presume that there is someone or something at the very top. They are proven wrong, as they progressively move downward fighting even more of the Subspace Army underground. Surviving, they reach the midpoint of the ruins, finding not a single Bean Titan. However, Bonnie did step on a bright blue splash of water.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Roam, not noticing the water before.

"I don't know..." Bonnie repliefd.

The water reformed itself on the ground into a circle.

"It just moved away from you." Roam murmured, as the water began to take a form.

"What in the...!" Bonnie uttered, as a form of a creature took shape in the water, glaring at the two Titans with its emerald green eyes, while swinging its arms by its sides.

"What in tarnation is it?" Roam asked.

"It's Chaos." Bonnie answered, identifying it from Sonic X, a cartoon she watched back home.

Chaos suddenly ran deeper into the ruins, as if it were leading them somewhere.

"I think we should follow it; maybe we'll find someone we know."

Bonnie was skeptical, knowing that Chaos was evil in the show she watched. "Okay... but that thing better not be leading us to a dead end. If we don't find anyone, I'll scream, I swear."

They soon wound up in a large cylindrical room that, upon their entry, flooded with water. As Bonnie and Roam floated up, Chaos took shape again, but as a sea serpent this time.

"That's not good..." Bonnie uttered, seeing the now Perfect Chaos.

"Are we screwed?" Roam questioned.

Bonnie studied the entire scenario and came up with a plan. "Actually, no. I can beat it with Thunder Flash easy. Can you swim down punch a hole on the metal floor? We need to trap it so it can't come back."

"I'm on it!"

Roam took a deep breath and swam quickly to the floor of the room, while Bonnie evaded Chaos's attacks.

"Time for the Solar Spark combo... Solar Flare!" Bonnie shouted, blinding Chaos with bright light. "Thunder Flash!" she said next, sending her fatal particle of light at it.

Once the light cleared, Roam bounced as hard as he could off of the ground so he could not only break a gash through the metal floor, but also shoot himself out of the water and picking Bonnie up with him, before the lightning raged all through the water. Chaos diminished, and filled itself in the hole that Roam made.

"Trap him." Bonnie said, using Lightning Dash to quickly take herself and Roam to the floor. Roam then gripped the metal floor and called out "Solidify", to bring the floor back to its original flat shape while imprisoning what was left of Chaos.

"Glad that's over..." Roam said, after letting out a sigh.

Bonnie looked around the room and did not find an exit. "This is a dead end, isn't it?"

"I don't see any other doors, or Titans either."

Bonnie lowered her head. "All right then... cue scream. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, echoing out of scene.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucy, Jake and Fortune were currently in what is called the Wilds—a vast badland region in the middle of Subspace.

"What's that?" Fortune inquired, seeing something that looked like a fast hovercraft in the distance.

Jake already had his Byakugan on. "Some sort of war machine. It looks like its on a ransom, and by its looks and speed, it'll destroy anything in its way."

"Let's follow it. Maybe we'll find the others." Lucy said, flying in to follow it.

"Should we?" Fortune questioned.

"When Lucy jumps in like that, she already has a plan in mind." Jake replied, following his older sister.

Fortune sighed and trailed after them.

The machine knew they were spying on it. It took them miles through the Wilds, swerving around the obstacles (and the Subspace Army) so they could have them. Still, the three heroes tracked it down until it finally stopped to confront them itself.

"End of the line, metalhead. What are you?" Jake interrogated.

The machine started morphing into something else, Transformer-style. Galleom, its identity, showed off his strength to try and ward off the Titans. They were unmoved, but were surprised that he could transform.

"Stay on guard." Lucy advised Fortune and her brother.

Galleom unleashed a volley of missiles on them. Lucy smoke-ported away, Fortune moved by Flash Step, and Jake stayed put.

"Eight Trigrams: Rotation!" called the duck, spinning in circles to cause a defensive sphere of energy to block the missiles.

Lucy reappeared behind Galleom with her Psi-Katana in her hands. She stuck it into his head, to temporarily shut him down.

"Nature's Wrath." Fortune chanted, using Black Magic to combine fire, water, earth, air, thunder and ice into one powerful energy ball, and sending it at Galleom.

He was hit, but he did not seem to be phased. In an instant, it span around, imitating Jake's movement, to bring the three Titans in towards him. Once they were close enough, Galleom let out an energy burst to push them (and the Psi-Katana) away.

Jake and Fortune hit the floor, but Lucy recovered.

"You know what?" the swan began. "Forget having a plan." She powered to Legendary and showed a pink psionic aura on her face that appeared like a butterfly. From that butterfly, she fired her Psi-Cannon—a fearsome blast that is similar to Hyper Beam from the Pokémon world.

Galleom held the blast, but only got pushed back towards the cliff behind him. Soon, he was thrown off of it, and the blast continued into the air behind him. His fate: he fell through some weak brick ground... in front of a great rock spire. The three Titans, from the cliff, saw that there was a hole in front of the ruins.

"That looked like your big blast, Lucy. Is he done for?" Fortune asked.

"I still sense him, but he's weak, that's for sure." she replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Still inside of the cylindrical room, Bonnie and Roam sit in what seems to be the end of the road for them. Suddenly, the ceiling that could not be seen broke, and Galleom crashed near them.

"What is that?" Bonnie questioned, as it glared at the two heroes.

"Don't know... but it ain't friendly." Roam said.

Galleom jumped up and tried to smash the two of them with hammer-locked fists. Roam had enough strength to block his attack and punch him back several yards. Bonnie looked up and saw the way out, but she had to fix a problem before she could be free. Ready enough to move on, she powered to Legendary and prepared an electric blast that Felix did not teach her. She charged her right hand with electricity and drew a small circle in the air in front of her; in that circle, an orb of lightning levitated there. She then fired a thin lightning bolt into it, and it responded by releasing a massive lightning bolt on Galleom, as if it were an amplifier. This was her Hellstorm Bolt.

Roam had just gotten out of the way of the great bolt, which nearly debilitated Galleom completely. Fed up with fighting, the machine grabbed Bonnie and Roam and revealed a Subspace time bomb hidden in its head, and it had twenty seconds left.

"No..." Roam murmured.

Galleom used his jetpack to fly out of the hole he created and attempt to self-destruct, taking Bonnie, Roam and the entire ruins with him. Lucy, Jake and Fortune saw him fly up out of the hole.

"Can't... break... free." Roam muttered, trying to struggle out of Galleom's grip.

Bonnie had come too far to lose now, so she acted in desperation. "Aerospark!" she yelled, calling a lightning disk from the air to destroy Galleom's arm, while releasing herself and Roam as well.

The countdown reached zero by the time Galleom rose to the altitude of the spire's peak, and the dark matter ball amassed, descending on the ruins and the two Titans falling down to it.

"How are we gettin' out of this one?" Roam shouted, while Bonnie had her eyes closed.

"Me." said Jake, warping to them and saving them, via teleportation. He brought them to the cliff that Lucy and Fortune stood on, safe from the falling dark matter ball.

Bonnie saw her fellow Titans. "Fortune... Lucy!" she exclaimed, immediately hugging the Canadian swan.

"Oh, I'm happy to see you too. It's alright." Lucy said.

She released her hug and looked at Jake. "I thought it was just Roam... you two are here, too?"

"Yep. On Sweet's orders." Fortune told her.

"Where are the others? Have you seen any of them, Lucy?"

"We're on the same page as you are. The five of us can keep on moving together." she offered.

"Yay! I hope I get to find Fee-lee soon!" Bonnie spoke with joy.

"Fee-lee?" Jake inquired, raising his eyebrow on the brink of laughing.

Lucy slapped the back of Jake's head. "She means Felix, doofus."

"Can't she just call him by his real name?"

"Jake, she's not even a teenager yet. Let it slide."

The five Titans moved eastward again, passing the ruined ruins.

**/-/**

This should be the halfway point of the story. I must say, I have my work cut out for me this time.

Please let me know how I'm doing for you all.


	14. Revelation

**AN: After looking at the previous BTA installments, I can already tell you that this will be my longest one yet.**

**References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Sonic Adventure. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 14 — Revelation

Nearby the rock spire, the Ancient Minister sees the dark ball taking the place of the ruins. He looks off aside, as if he was thinking about what he has caused up to this point. Every Subspace Bomb he delivered, every minion of the Subspace Army... he began to have second thoughts about his actions, visualizing what is left of Subspace.

"How can I fix all of this?" he said to himself as he flew away. He heard a short noise nearby; it was Ewey's Force Arrow. He avoided it at the last second and saw her, Bongo and Hoppity on the Wilds' grounds.

"Missed him." Ewey said.

"You're not getting away this time!" Hoppity shouted to the Ancient Minister, who, before retreating, deployed more reinforcements due to force of habit; he didn't mean to.

"Gimme a break with these freaks, dude!" Bongo complained, even though they were easy.

"Bongo. Just speed Hoppity through to him with your Flame Wheel... I can handle this." Ewey proposed.

"Are you sure? Some of them look pretty gnarly..."

"We just found the Ancient Minister again, Bongo. We need answers from him." Hoppity reminded him.

"But—!"

Ewey went up to Bongo's ear via Flash Step. "I have your back. Just trust me." she whispered.

Bongo did not say another word, and then took Hoppity into his Flame Wheel, speeding past the seemingly omnipresent Subspace Army. Ewey fired her silver arrow after them, using Scatterstorm to clear away the enemies. She used Force Arrow to propel herself forward and catch up to the other two, whenever needed.

"You have the wrong idea! Stop chasing me!" said the Ancient Minister, firing his lasers to keep Bongo and Hoppity away.

Bongo cancelled his Flame Wheel, now that they were close enough to him. "**We **have the wrong idea? What with you then? You're the one droppin' bombs all over the damn place!" he replied bluntly, shooting a Fire Blast at him.

"Except for that last one... I don't know what happened!"

"Neither do we, but you have some explaining to do. Don't drop that bomb, if you know what's good for you." Hoppity warned him.

"Fine, but stop blasting me! I'm not the bad guy!"

All three of them stop when R.O.B. drones stand in the way of Bongo and Hoppity, before Ewey catches up, prepared to fire another arrow at him. Hoppity stops her.

"You're **not**?" Bongo questioned.

"I was brought out against my will, by this Wrinkle person."

"Wrinkle..." Hoppity muttered quietly.

"Sounds like you know him."

"Dr. Evil, in our case." Ewey said.

"I guess we'll consider that. Anything else?" Hoppity asked.

The Ancient Minister turned around and saw a few more R.O.B. drones flying in. "As much as he orders me around, he programmed **them** to activate the bombs that I don't want to detonate anymore." One of the drones jumped up to the Subspace Bomb that he carried and snatched it down. Immediately, all the drones in attendance went to the bomb to activate it, even though only two could physically do it.

"He's telling the truth... they're acting against him. We gotta stop them!" Ewey said, as she and Bongo hopped on the two drones that connected themselves to the bomb to try and pull them away. It was no use. Once the drones were on the bomb, there was no way to stop the timer, not even if someone were a Time Mage.

"It's like their melded to it!" Bongo said, trying his best to stop one of the drones.

Hoppity exhaled sharply. "I can't hack their minds, either."

"It's like I told you... they won't stop at anything to do their job, and they think I'm helping them. I don't even control them! I'm sorry!" said the Ancient Minister, flying away from the scene since the countdown was near zero.

Hoppity, Bongo and Ewey had to retreat as well, before the bomb exploded.

"Damn." Hoppity muttered.

"He wasn't the bad guy all along?" Ewey questioned, still trying to take it in to truth.

"Looks like it. I guess we're still Halberd bound." Bongo presumed.

Hoppity looked back at the dark ball forming behind them. "At least we won't see anymore of those from him."

**/-/**

Hopefully so, Hoppity... hopefully so. What will the Ancient Minister do after his change of heart?

We will find out soon.


	15. The Floating Island

**AN: I'm condensing this chapter since the next few scenes are related to the same area of Subspace.**

**References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Sonic Adventure. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 15 — The Floating Island

Slowpoke and Tiny have trekked all the way from the jungle to a swamp several miles east. With enough luck, they find some downtime on an open path, with no enemies in sight.

"You know Slowpoke, we could use more of these strolls back home... with no trouble at all." Tiny suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

Slowpoke gasped, sensing a familiar power source nearby.

"Tiny! Close your eyes!" he warned her.

"Why?" she asked, not sensing the power. For that mistake, she was afflicted with great pain, due to Sceptilius's piercing Serum Gaze.

"No..." Slowpoke murmured, as the reptile instantly appeared to them.

"Nowhere to run this time, sloth." Sceptilius said, aiming to finish what he should have started back in the jungle.

Blasts of laser fire rained on Sceptilius from the air, stopping his plans.

_"What?"_ Slowpoke thought, looking up to find two Air Raiders swooping in on Sceptilius.

They then pulled a loop in the air, and out came Cheeks and Congo, Slowpoke's youngest brothers. They were fraternal twins, really—respectively, a baboon and a gorilla. They landed in between the three already on the path.

"Hmm. Aren't you two the weak ones in the family?" Sceptilius blurted out, before suddenly feeling something hit his gut hard.

Congo had his hand aimed out at him like Spider-Man, having shot a Steel Web line at him. "No one in our fam is weak... so watch your mouth dude." he said.

"I see Sweet found some time and taught you two his webbing powers. What do **you** do?" Sceptilius asked Cheeks.

"Let's just say..." he started, before using Flash Step to get near him, "you're in for a shocker!"

Sceptilius jumped away, anticipating a close-range area attack that Cheeks had in mind. An explosion of lightning emerged from the ground, with an indigo insignia shaped like a web. Cheeks called it his Thunder Crest.

Sceptilius looked back up at the three brothers and Tiny (who was barely standing), and then at his wristwatch, which set off an alarm. "You four are lucky I have to leave now, but the next time we meet, your luck will have run out. Oh, and by the way, I left you a present."

He left them, and at about the same time, a Steelix appeared to the heroes, breaking out of the ground near them.

"Yeah, our ideas about "presents" are COMPLETELY different!" Cheeks shouted.

"We just fought a Rayquaza earlier, so this shouldn't be that big of a problem." Slowpoke assumed.

Steelix started to charge at Slowpoke as if it were a levitated train.

Tiny rehealed herself with an Elixir, and stepped in front of Slowpoke. She then ran towards Steelix. "Slowpoke, get its tail!" she told him, before successfully stopping the Pokémon in its tracks with Skull Bash. Apparently, Tiny's steel-like head was about as strong as Steelix's.

Slowpoke grabbed its tail and gathered enough strength to whip it into the air.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" exclaimed Cheeks and Congo simultaneously, each firing the fearsome blast at Steelix, sending it fainting into the nearby waters. They were victorious.

"Are there always enemies like this?" Congo asked.

"Pretty much. We're still fighting to look for the other New 12 peeps." Slowpoke told them.

"Good thing we're here. Let's move out!" Cheeks said, anxious for some action.

_Ten minutes later..._

Soon, they find a flat, aerial transport called a Smash Skid flying off towards a floating island in the far distance... with Scorch held captive aboard it. They are stopped at the end of the stream.

"That was Scorch!" exclaimed Tiny, recognizing the dragon.

"Really? I wonder though, how'd these guys actually capture him?" Congo inquired.

"Well, two things are certain. We have to free him and see what or who is on that island." Slowpoke said.

"Tiny, what did you find on your Air Raider?" Cheeks asked.

"Pain... from an airship; it looked like the Halberd."

"We'll have to check it out. But Cheeks and I can get you guys to Scorch." said Congo.

"So you two are gonna take out the ship with the Air Raiders?" Slowpoke questioned, trying to get a grasp on their plan.

"**And** this baby." Cheeks said, pointing to the left of them. The B-Jet flew in.

"WHAT? No way!" Slowpoke exclaimed.

"Way. Dad said he had another one for emergencies, just in case this one didn't make it back. It's on autopilot, so we'll be using the Air Raiders."

"Are we gonna sit here and talk about it, or get going?" Tiny said.

The four heroes partnered up and got in the two Air Raiders. The B-Jet flew off elsewhere, set to find the Halberd.

* * *

Back at the research facility, Felix is on high alert as the halls darken up, and now, some of the Subspace Army have been summoned. He's lucky that he has the thunder element to light his way. With enough luck, he gets to the room that he saw in the surveillance room—the one that contained the three Legendary Beast Pokémon.

_"Dude... they are here."_ Felix thought upon the sight of Entei, Suicune and Raikou.

Entei roared, thinking that Felix was an enemy.

"Whoa. Don't worry, I'm here to bust you out. Trust me."

The Legendary Beasts glanced at the leopard for a second, and then nodded their heads once, sensing no evil in him. Felix stepped on the central platform, while trying to figure out a way to free them. As he was thinking, the path behind him started to retract.

"That's never good." Felix uttered. He looked back at the Pokémon, who pointed in different directions. To the left, right and back of the containment capsule were silhouettes of the Legendary Beasts.

"This... should be fun." Felix said, getting battle-ready.

The Suicune shadow fired an Aurora Beam at him and the Entei and Raikou pounced at him. He Lightning Dashed away from them all. Felix noticed that they were all in one place; that was his chance to strike. He created two huge spheres of lightning in his hands, then he threw one just above them. He then threw the other one at the first, successfully using his father's Electroclasm—creating a mass discharge of electricity that greatly damaged the three shadows. Suicune had materialized into shadow bugs, as a sign of defeat. The Raikou, as a response, used Zap Cannon on Felix. He took in the lightning and somehow found a way to redirect it back at Raikou with double strength and speed. This ended the Raikou shadow as well. The Entei suddenly released a wave of fire of Felix, testing his evasion skills. Felix countered with Tornado Lightning, quickly clearing the way with a long bolt of lightning. To finish, Felix immediately defeated the shadic Entei with a Chidori.

The sounds of the three on one battle triggered an alarm, and more R.O.B. drones. Felix looked to see the drones and then back at the real Legendary Beasts. "Do I have your trust?" Felix asked them.

They all nodded in agreement. **_"If that is what you wish."_** Entei told him mentally.

"All right then. ...Shred 'em." Felix said, releasing the three fearsome Pokémon, who instantly took down the drones with their "Triple Finish" power play manuver: Entei with Overheat, Suicune with Aurora Beam and Raikou with Shockwave. They all regrouped outside of the containment room.

_**"It's good to be free."**_ said Raikou, turning to Felix. _**"I see a lot of power in you... what's your name, kid?"**_

"Felix."

**_"What now?"_** asked Suicune.

Felix remembered the facility's exit. "If you three stick with me, I promise you that we'll get out of this place. I've tracked the exit, but there oughta be more of these guys, and others, in the way of it."

**_"Say no more. We understand."_** Entei said.

"Okay then. Let's move!"

With the ferocity of Felix and the Legendary Beast Pokémon, they were pretty much unstoppable. No soldier of the Subspace Army could even compare to their strength, as they progressed through the final leg of the facility with ease. Then, they reached a suspicious cylindrical room that appeared to have no ceiling and, looking outside of the edges of the circular platform, no bottom floor.

"We're almost there. Jeez... I've been in this place for hours." Felix uttered.

_**"Rest assured, Felix."**_ Suicune said.

As they walked on the platform, something suddenly swooped in and snatched Felix off of the floor. It flew up, stopped at a point, and then threw the leopard down to the platform. It was a ferocious purple winged beast with a long arrowheaded tail—known solely as Ridley.

He tried to fly down towards Felix with his claw aimed directly at the leopard's back. To shroud his view, Suicune used Mist to hide itself and its three allies. Ridley made contact on the center platform, discovering that he did not mutilate Felix. Instead, Entei was right in front of it, before releasing a Flamethrower on it.

The mist cleared when Ridley was heading toward the outside wall. Just as he hit it, the Legendary Beasts used their Triple Finish again. It was just enough to take Ridley down; the beast fell down the outside rim of the room, to depths unknown.

_**"Are you okay, Felix?" **_Entei asked, concerned for his health.

"Yeah. I just need a moment to relax. The exit _***cough***_ is right through that door."

Raikou let Felix rest on his back, as the group headed out of the door. Felix was right, as they found what looked to be the remnants of some form of ruins. They looked to the side and saw two R.O.B. drones carrying a Subspace Bomb out of another doorway.

"That looks like..." Felix uttered, trying to remember the destructive force hidden in the bomb he saw back at the stadium, "that bomb. Those robots are making more of them?"

_**"What's the problem?"**_ Raikou asked.

"That was a time bomb—a powerful one. And if those guys are making more of those, our time is running out."

_**"Wherever you go, Felix, we will follow. It's your choice."**_ Suicune told him.

"You guys are helping me for good, aren't ya? All right. I say we figure out exactly where those bombs are coming from and stop them. One is them is powerful enough... but a hundred is just too much."

_**"If that is what you wish... very well."**_ said Entei.

* * *

**Ears start: **Near some ruins on the Isle of the Ancients, the floating island.

Felix does not know this, but he is actually closer to Ears than he thinks. Out west, Ears finds himself fighting against a giant R.O.B. drone. None of his water or ice attacks were doing too much damage to it.

"This thing is almost unmovable." Ears noticed. "Looks like I'll have to use the Rime Tide Wand."

Before he began to pull out the Orb of Tornami and Shimo Staff, his attention was averted behind him. He saw the Crouching Cougar, a fast-moving terrain transport Shen Gong Wu, which contained the three people he needed by his side at the time: Hippie, Nibbly and Nibbler—the family-related "Xiaolin Rabbits". They each ejected themselves high in the air from the Crouching Cougar, leading down on the drone with a kick.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" shouted Hippie, the eldest brother.

"Judo Lei Flip, Fire!" exclaimed Nibbler, the youngest and only sister of Ears.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" yelled Nibbly, twin brother of Nibbler.

The drone was thrown off balance.

"What're you waitin' on, Ears? Finish it." Hippie suggested.

"Okay..." he replied, jumping high. "Tornado Strike, Water!"

The drone suddenly flew off into the distance, alerting any other ally of it to the location of the ruins.

The rabbits saw the reinforcements coming from the west.

"Looks like there's more where that came from. Let's do this!" exclaimed Nibbler, rushing in first.

"Wow... excited much?" Nibbly questioned, following.

"You looking for the others?" Hippie asked Ears.

"Yep."

"Then we're on the same page."

After a bit of unnecessary chaos, the rabbits reached the western edge of the island, getting a good view of the lands out in the distance.

"Are those... our Air Raiders?" Ears inquired, seeing the air strike fighters chasing the Smash Skid over the mass body of water.

_Inside one of them..._

"All right Slowpoke and Tiny. GO!" commanded Cheeks, as he and Congo deployed the sloth and chihuahua just over the rogue transport ship that held Scorch helpless.

"Optic Sweep!" Slowpoke yelled as he fell, firing a wide optic laser to knock off four Primids on the Smash Skid.

Landing with him, Tiny immediately broke the chains that restricted the dragon. More Primids appeared in front of Slowpoke, but Scorch instantly disposed of them with his massive, high-powered Pyro Ball—fired from his mouth.

"The dragon is unleashed." Scorch uttered.

"Awesome." Slowpoke said.

Tiny looked behind Slowpoke to see that the Xiaolin Rabbits have landed as well. "Slowpoke, I found Ears."

"Wha..." He turns around and notices. "Dude! Your family's here too?"

"Not our mom or dad... just us." Ears answered.

"Company..." the Nibble twins alarmed the group, telling them that a part of the Subspace Army is appearing.

"Bring it on." Slowpoke boasted with confidence. He was in a team of nine Bean Titans now (counting Congo and Cheeks in the Air Raiders), so his worry level was at an all-time low now.

With their combined force, they easily took down the enemy onslaught.

"Hey!" called Congo, as he and Cheeks hovered their Air Raiders just over the Smash Skid.

"What's up?" Slowpoke asked.

"We're gonna go see if the B-Jet has caught up with the Halberd." Cheeks said.

"Why can't you stay with us?" Ears questioned.

"You're already headed into that launch bay tunnel." Cheeks pointed out the passageway inside of the bottom of the floating island.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Unless you wanna take a swim and find some stragglers..." Nibbly said.

"I'll pass." Scorch responded flatly.

The team divided, hoping to conquer their next obstacle, whatever it may be.

**/-/**

More crisis coming up.


	16. The Crimson Skies, Part I

**AN: Just if you're wondering, Ewey's name is pronounced "Yooh-wee", not "Eww-ee". For those of you that know what ewe is, good... because I didn't before. -_-**

**References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Sonic Adventure. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 16 — The Crimson Skies, Part I

On another part of the Subspace land, Lucy, Jake, Fortune, Bonnie and Roam approach a mountainous area with a glacial peak towering over it. They look over their heads to see the blood red clouds that meant that the Halberd was near. It was turned around from its forward path, firing at yet another rogue ship.

"Is that the B-Jet?" Fortune asked, noticing the black stealth aircraft retaliating its own fire on the Halberd.

"It's fighting the Halberd." Jake said.

Lucy remembered the last time she saw the Halberd; not a soul was controlling the ship, and yet, it was still flying. "Jake, how good are you at piloting?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty good. Why?"

"The last time I saw the Halberd, no one was navigating it. I think it'd be good for us if **someone **could clean house and take the wheel..."

Jake smiled. "Already on it." he told her, teleporting into the mountains ahead to hopefully get high enough to board the ship.

"Should we help him?" asked Bonnie.

"He can handle himself." Lucy replied.

"Good! I **need** a break." Bonnie outbursted with relief.

Jake looked ahead, and saw three more Bean Titans. They all were preteens: Bronto (brontosaur), Chilly and Leah (male-female twin polar bears). They were climbing the mountain at a good pace, but Jake assumed that they wanted to take control of the ship as well. They were really racing up the mountain, unaware of the enemies lurking around. Regardless, Jake took no chances on them or the Subspace Army and climbed the mountain with them.

"Looks like Jake's racing us. I bet we can beat him." Chilly wagered, pulling his sister up.

"He's fast though, and he can teleport when he wants..." Leah complained.

"We just have to max it out... no worries. Besides, he's cleaning house for us." Bronto said, pointing out that Jake was fighting through every enemy in his way.

_Ten minutes later..._

_"They're still trailing behind me? I'm not letting them get that ship."_ Jake thought, looking back on the other three young Titans.

"Dude, that's the B-Jet!" Bronto exclaimed in awe.

"I thought we were racing, not losing..." Leah complained again.

"We're on ice now, sis... you know how fast I am on ice." Chilly said.

"Ooh, Jake's gonna lose..."

"Grab on." Chilly told the both of them. Leah and Bronto each took one of Chilly's hands as they stood on a flat sheet of ice. "Jet Skis!" shouted Chilly, making his feet act like rockets against the ice, propelling the group of three at a breakneck speed.

Jake was almost at the icy peak of the mountain, but the other three Titans zoomed past him and landed on the small area of snow in front of the tip of the mountain.

"We won! Uh-huh!" Leah gloated. She was unlike her mother, Mystic, in that she was more boisterous.

Jake reached the top and realized their real goal. "Yeah, yeah..." he spoke half-heartedly.

Bronto saw a dark, ghostly figure hovering over the very tip of the mountain. "Hey, who are you?" he called to it.

It turned to the Bean Titans and flew quickly to their position. "I... am Darkrai." he introduced himself.

"What are you doing up here? Don't you know that there's lasers and gunfire above us?" Chilly asked.

"I care not. I was actually up here on my own accord, to live on with my own destiny. Anything outside of my aura of silence is irrelevant... unimportant. I am destined to manage myself."

Jake was appalled, with his head down. "Darkrai, I really don't care just who says it, so I'll only say this once... don't give me any of that destiny crap."

Darkrai gave Jake a glare with its cerulean eyes. "Come again?"

"Your so-called destiny sounds weak to me. How about exploring yourself a little more instead of staying in one place thinking about your own predetermined claim about how you'll live on?"

The twins gulped and Bronto was surprised at what he said to such a powerful Pokémon.

"Are you trying to make a point?" Darkrai uproared, with two Shadow Balls in his hands.

"Only if it makes enough sense to you." Jake said, powering to Legendary.

Darkrai threw the Shadow Balls at Jake, but the duck countered them with the Eight Trigrams **("ET")** Rotation. Acting fast, Jake teleported behind Darkrai and used ET Empty Palm, a mid-range force strike that sent Darkrai backward.

When Darkrai recovered, he witnessed Jake's signature move, High Tide. A rising wave of water appeared and then was transformed into a great and powerful current, directed at him. To defend himself without harm, Darkrai exhibited a protective barrier around himself to repel the blast of water.

"No way... that was my best attack." Jake murmured.

"Allow me to bring up a point. As I said before, I am Darkrai—a ghastly manifestation of nightmares. There was a reason why I answered you earlier. Only I can see what this place, Subspace, really is. It has its own rules, its own master, and its own atmosphere. It only knows daylight, and yet, I clearly sense a new moon over us."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jake asked, before suddenly feeling a bit sleepy. Darkrai must have casted Dark Void on him during the fight.

"The new moon makes me show nightmares to others... and I can't control it. That's why I was alone; I didn't want to harm anyone."

Jake fell to sleep. "Zzzzz..."

"And what's worse, the longer you're sleep, the more your life is drained out by my special ability, Bad Dreams." Darkrai finished explaining.

"He's dying... can't we help him?" Bronto questioned.

"I can." Leah volunteered, as she inherited Mystic's psychic powers, minus the Phoenix. She tried tapping into Jake's mind, and saw one of his nightmares: being an uncle to his sister's son when the truth of the matter is that Lucy, in reality, was not even carrying yet. _"He **fears** this?"_ Leah thought.

_"I heard that, Leah!"_ Jake yelled, trying to find an escape from his "harmful" nightmares.

_"I can get you out, okay Jake? ...And keep your nightmares a secret, will ya? Just follow my voice."_

"So this is all just a misunderstanding, right?" Chilly asked Darkrai.

"Most likely. I see that you four aren't here to fight me; I apologize for my actions." he replied.

Eventually, Jake woke up with half of his health intact. Darkrai made amends with Jake, and he understood. The group looked up at the dense red clouds to see the B-Jet strapped to the Halberd. The battleship crashed the Titans' aircraft into the peak of the mountain, causing the entire mountain to shake. Darkrai trusted Jake the most at this point, so he followed the duck onto the Halberd.

Chilly, Leah and Bronto, however, fell off of the mountain.

* * *

Down at the base, Bonnie, Lucy, Roam and Fortune saw the crash, and shards of ice and rock fell down on them, along with the three young Titans that recovered themselves near the ground. Unfortunately, this quake called for an invasion force of the Subspace Army, as a wave of shadow bugs materialized into the strange foes they have fought before.

"Trouble... with a capital T." Lucy said, preparing to fight.

"We can't turn back now!" Roam cried, rushing in to fight off the evil forces. The twins and Bronto followed the buffalo.

"These guys are starting to annoy me." Bonnie said, using Thunder Fist on a few enemies.

"Let's go, Lucy." Fortune said.

"HEYYYYYYYYYY!" shouted a voice from a nearby cliff. The entire battle was halted, as every soul looked towards the cliff to see Hoppity, Ewey and Bongo. Hoppity said this.

"Need help?" Ewey said, using the Scatterstorm arrow to wipe out half of the enemy forces. The three of them jumped off of the cliff to assist their allies.

"Gangway!" Bongo yelled, using his best fire-based blast, Dragon Fang Eruption. It killed off about 30 more enemies.

"Jeez. That's too hot for me." Chilly uttered, almost getting himself caught in the blaze.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Lucy called, taking control of a giant Primid and using it to crush its own allies until it was the only one left. Hoppity also made quick work of the other enemies.

Bonnie finished it with a Chidori.

The five New 12 members stood out, showing off their skills for the other five Bean Titans that assisted them.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again." Leah said.

"Sis..." Chilly muttered half-heartedly.

Bonnie hugged Bongo.

"What'd I do?" Bongo asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you three here." she replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Isn't she nice, Bongo? Loving others so easily..." Fortune told him.

"I guess so... but she is breaking the three-second non-consensual hug rule."

Bonnie winced. "My bad." she said, releasing the embrace.

Ewey goes to Roam, the one who cut the tie between them so suddenly.

"We need to talk." Ewey told him.

Roam brought her away from the group to talk about his reason for breaking up with her.

"About...?" he responded.

"Why you nearly left me in tears. You know I cared for you."

"You don't understand. It's wasn't our fault, not you or me. It was the fact that you got admitted into this New 12... I figured that you were gonna be busy managing your team, and not have enough time for moving to the next step."

Ewey sighed. "Me being busy was bound to happen anyways—I couldn't stop that... but that's no reason to pull the plug on **us**. I'm still me."

Roam paused and took a deep breath. "Let's go back to when you said you cared for me. Sure, that's how you felt, but were you at all happy with it?"

"What do you mean?" Ewey inquired.

"I know you, Ewey. Yes, I want you to have happiness, but you need to find the person that can understand and tolerate the real you. You're easy going, but you're not afraid to say what you mean, even if it hurts someone. I'm sorry to say it, but I'm not that person. Find the one that can cope with you, no matter what's going through your mind."

Ewey thought about what he said for a moment and looked around to see Bongo. Everything Roam just explained reminded her of Bongo. He always stayed on an even keel with her and he helped her just as she helped him.

"Roam... I don't how you would take this, but what if I pictured a guy that may act a bit like the real me, but at the same time, he knows what to do or say to keep me... **me**?" she proposed.

"Then that's the one for you. You don't pass up those kind of special people, no matter who they are or how they act. They're just right."

Regardless of relation, Ewey was a bit reluctant at the thought of being with Bongo, but she would think about it. "I understand. I think we can still be friends." she said, hugging Roam.

"What makes you think about that though? About this guy you described?" he asked her, a bit perplexed about her description of the one.

Now she took a deep breath, having to come clean with it. "I... somewhat bother Bongo a lot, and he answers me right back. We got into a bit of a fight, but Hoppity calmed us down. Then later, he touched me so... I just can't explain it."

"I can. That's love. It's hard to accept it, but I really don't care if he's your same-age step-son... that's love all right. He likes you, and since you can't help but play his game, you like him too. See? You're blushing right now." spoke Roam, with a smile.

Ewey nodded her head left and right while covering her face. "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's only hard if you fight it. Ewey, take this from me... believe it, and then accept it. What you do then will be up to you."

Ewey embraced Roam again. "Thank you, Roam."

"It's okay. We'll both be fine. Now, let's get back to the others before they find us sapping up."

Now that the group of ten Bean Titans are in one place, Hoppity, as temporary leader, decides on following the Halberd on foot since it is too dangerous to join the aerial fight. Lucy told her that Jake was probably on the ship already trying to take control of it. The group wished him luck.

**/-/**

We take the action to the air, next.


	17. The Crimson Skies, Part II

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Sonic Adventure. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door.**

Chapter 17 — The Crimson Skies, Part II

After being crashed into the mountain, the B-Jet automatically went to land itself away from the Halberd. Since it was on auto-pilot, the jet had the same smart system that Titans Tower had; using it, not only could the B-Jet transform into any form of aircraft, it could land in a safe location and repair itself within thirty minutes. It would have to take on a massive offensive force to bring the B-Jet down.

The scene shifts to what appears to be the cargo area of the Halberd's interior. A black box was inside of the area, making sudden shakes strangely. Then, bursting out of the box were a horde of wooden branches, all strong enough to break through the metal door of the cargo bay. From the hole of the box, Derby (of Team Z) emerged.

"That's one way out of that thing... man. Okay, what were my two missions again?" he said to himself. "Oh yeah. Find anyone I know and help them. Gotcha."

Having reminded himself about his itinerary, he begins to stealthily make his way through the ship that crawls with some of the limitless Subspace Army. Although the weather is not necessarily in his favor, Derby can still handle himself pretty well against his adversaries.

After a couple minutes of sneaking by, he soon finds an empty hall and hides behind a wall.

"Let's see if there's anyone ahead." whispered Derby, trying to sense any power source ahead. He found two, and they were headed his way. On impulse, he hid himself in the box again, hiding the hole he made in it.

Jake and Darkrai were zooming down the same hall, and it turned out that they were the ones that Derby sensed. Jake did not stop until he saw Darkrai looking at the box.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"There's something in the box." Darkrai said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a way of hearing someone's nightmares, if they have them. The one I'm hearing now... says something about 'Acolytes.'"

Jake recognized the name. "It has to be someone I'm familiar with."

Derby was alerted. "You're familiar with the Acolytes?" he asked, before coming out of the box to see his fellow Bean Titan and newfound acquaintance.

"Derby?" Jake uttered his name.

"Jake? You're with a Darkrai?"

"Yeah. What about you; how'd you get in here?"

"Tiny dropped me off in one of the Air Raiders. It wasn't a smooth ride."

"Dude, this is a battleship... don't expect one."

"Excuse me, for not knowing!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but we have company." Darkrai said, firing a bigger Shadow Ball to wipe out at least 10 Primids ahead.

"Let's just do what we do best." Jake suggested to Derby.

"Yeah! Kick ass and take names!"

Jake's facial expression budged for a second. _"I didn't think a kid your age would be allowed to say that."_

Together, the three of them fight through the first wave of the enemy onslaught. To their dismay, the entire Halberd was on high alert both inside and outside of it; there were targets on both fronts. Regardless, the mass amount of enemy forces and the maze-like interior of the Halberd did not stop the three intruders.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon, they made it to a lockup. The room was empty except for what was found in two cages.

"It's Christina and Megan. They aren't moving." Jake noticed.

"Well, let's bust them out and wake 'em up!" Derby exclaimed.

"We're not alone." Darkrai murmured, using Dark Void towards the ceiling.

Revealing themselves, Burn and Bruno landed on the ground, having avoided Darkrai's attack.

"Sorry. We're stopping this jailbreak." Burn said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." Bruno offered.

"Like we'd ever do that." Derby responded.

"Oh... well, allow me to convince you!" Burn yelled, rushing to attack him. Derby flipped over Burn and when he landed, he hit him with his elemental (wood) version of the Rasengan—the Eco Orb, which bursted out a storm of razor leaves on impact. This was enough to bring Burn down immediately.

"He is quite skilled..." Darkrai admitted.

"It's not over yet, shady face." Bruno said, firing a Death Beam at the Pokémon.

Jake stepped in the way of the beam and killed it with the Eight Trigrams Rotation, after quickly activating his Byakugan. Once it was out of the way, Jake was chasing Bruno around the room, trying to strike him with Gentle Fist.

"While we're moving like this, why are you here?" Bruno asked. He was secretly planning to avoid Jake until Burn had enough energy to move again.

"I'm trying to find the bridge so I can pilot this thing."

Bruno did not respond until he managed to get Jake in between himself and Burn. "I think you should be careful what you wish for..."

"Why? 'Cause I just might get it?"

"No. Be careful, before something else takes flight, like your life!"

Burn suddenly got up. "Gotcha!"

"Death Blast!" exclaimed the duo of dogs, using their upgraded version of Death Beam, aiming to have a sandwich effect on the duck.

Jake sighed. _"I thought I wouldn't have to use this, but I don't have a choice now."_ Jake thought, changing his fighting stance from his "64 Palms" to something where his raised hand flipped. _"Eight Trigrams... Time Warp."_

Before the blasts made contact, this technique allowed Jake to greatly slow down time to where several split-seconds past, making a whole second seem like ten seconds. It was faster than his normal teleportation and any evildoer's Sonido ability. Using this time, Jake struck Burn with a piercing Gentle Fist strike and disappeared out of sight once the "temporary ten seconds" were up.

"Jake!" Derby cried, not seeing him anywhere in sight. Darkrai could not sense him either.

"Huh?" Bruno began to wonder. "The diversion worked... but why is Burn out of commission?"

Jake reappeared in his "64 Palms" stance. "I'd hate to break it to ya, but my life lives on." Jake shifted his arms slightly before he attacked Bruno with pinpoint accuracy. The strike field was expanded, and Jake was the only one who could see it. "Eight Trigrams, 2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms... 32 Palms..." At this point, Jake was using up more of his chakra to raise his attack speed and strength; he was not planning on stopping at the expected number of strikes. "64 Palms! I'm not done yet! Haaa!" He continued striking with even more powerful hits. "...128 Palms!" he finally finished, ending with a fierce Gentle Fist strike that not only banished Bruno from the Halberd, it took Burn with him.

Derby was awestruck. "Jake... you gotta teach me how to do that."

"Um... I think you should get tutoring from my dad."

"Mac? Is he the best at it?"

Jake paused. "He says that I am."

While they were talking, Darkrai busted the cages that contained Christina and Megan and set their bodies on the floor. "Are they your allies?" he asked.

"Yes. You can trust them too." Jake replied.

Darkrai woke them up. Megan eyes popped open, and Christina sat up with a drowsy look on her face.

"Where are we?" Megan asked.

"The Halberd. I'm gonna try and pilot it, since it seems like no one is." Jake told her.

Christina sighed, wiping her eyes. "Good luck with that."

"Things could get a bit dangerous. Stay here." Derby told the two female Titans, as he, Jake and Darkrai left the room and shut the door.

* * *

Being left in the room, both girls were confused. The two of them were actually in the New 12, whereas Jake and Derby were not—not to mention Darkrai, who was completely a mystery to them. They felt degraded to hear a twelve year old tell them to stay put, when they were capable enough to handle themselves. Christina was considering the option of a break, but Megan did not want to feel helpless.

"Christina, step away from the door. We're moving." Megan said, sticking an explosive kunai on the door.

"'Kay." the skunk replied.

After the explosion, the girls ran out of the room and to the nearest window. They noticed that there were also platforms extended from the ship along with the turrets that were firing at two Air Raiders.

"This ship is slower than before... so we can use those as stepping stones." Megan analyzed, before they set off.

They reached a door at the end of the right side of the Halberd and entered it. On the other side...

"More of these guys?" Christina exclaimed.

Megan had an idea. "How good are you with avoiding stuff, like a spy?" she asked.

"I don't know... my brother's the best at it, and I'm just his flunky." Christina responded, disappointed in herself.

"I can clear this place of these freaks. See if you can go back outside and find a way onto the deck."

"Are you sure? Some of them look even freakier than the ones at the stadium." Christina uttered, a bit creeped out by the Subspace Army.

"As long as I have the Sharingan, I can handle myself."

"Okay. Good luck." Christina went back outside.

"No worries. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

After thirty minutes of scaling the ship's outer walls, Christina found a way onto the deck of the Halberd. Having spent that much time trying to keep her grip on the ship and avoid gunfire, she realized that she was better than she thought she was. Still, it was extremely life-threatening to her.

Around the same time frame, Megan found a way up there as well, after clearing the ship (except for the bridge) of any portion of the Subspace Army. She looked at the Halberd's gunfire, and found Cheeks and Congo in the Air Raiders, under its heavy gunfire.

"Man! This is one tough airship! It's not phasing a bit." Cheeks exclaimed, before nearly being wiped out by one of its shots.

"Stay with me, bro. I think I can take out the main cannon." Congo said, aiming his next rounds of laser fire at the turret that nearly took him out. He did not know that he was aiming near Christina, who was a few feet away from the main cannon.

Megan saw his flight pattern with her Sharingan. "Christina, look out!" she warned her.

"AAAHH!" screamed Christina, almost being hit by Congo's lasers.

_"You know what? Forget the Halberd... I'm telling these boys to calm down, personally."_ Megan thought with a frown. She used a Flash Step to end up standing on the swift Air Raider that Congo was in, ready to force him out of it.

"Oh sh—!" he almost finished saying, setting his aircraft to auto-pilot on impulse, knowing what Megan had in mind. The Air Raider was set to find the B-Jet, wherever it was.

Megan popped the shield off of the aircraft and threw him off so that they both would land on the Halberd's deck.

On his back, Congo only saw the crimson skies around him, then suddenly, he saw Megan with a kunai knife in her hand. Despite being a fellow Bean Titan, she tried to impale it in him, but he moved away quickly.

"Damn! What are you—crazy?" he complained.

"Easy for you to say." Megan replied flatly.

"Uh uh..." uttered Christina, who caught their attention when she had three cups of hot tea on a silver plate. How she made them, none of them knew.

"What in the...! How do you make tea just out of the blue in a place like this?" Congo asked, completely confused.

Megan was already drinking one of the cups; tea always soothed her. "I'm willing to stop fighting you if you join us." she told him.

Congo thought about what could have happened to him. He shuddered. "Agreed." he said, taking one of the remaining two cups.

* * *

Finally reaching the bridge, Jake, Derby and Darkrai encounter the ones responsible for flying the Halberd—a group of Bidoofs.

"What the hell are they?" Jake asked.

"Bidoofs. They're Pokémon, like me." Darkrai answered.

"Are they any strong?" Derby questioned.

Darkrai lowered his eyes. "Just the opposite."

"That's all I need to hear. OUTTA MY WAY!" the young horse exclaimed, kicking every single Bidoof out of the front window of the bridge.

They all fell near Congo, Megan and Christina, on the Halberd's front deck. Then, somehow, they dissolved into the shadow bugs that Primids held in their bodies and started to materialize into something far more dangerous than the Bidoofs are separately.

"No way..." Congo uttered, seeing the dark particles form into a two giant robots bound together by a large wheel.

Duon stood before the three Titans. The blue half of it span its drills to antagonize them.

"This one looks tough." Megan said.

The other three Titans, on the bridge, foresaw an imminent battle.

"You two go down and help. I don't think there are anymore baddies besides that one, so I'll find a way to take control of the ship up here." Jake proposed. His two partners understood, and jumped down to the deck.

"You're even freakier up close." Derby mentioned, pointing at Duon.

It turned to its pink half, who prepared to fire a laser from its head at Derby. To stop it, Cheeks stunned it with his Electric Web; he dropped in on the battle as well, after giving his Air Raider the same auto-pilot job as Congo did with his.

Seeing the odds, Duon went into Berserker Mode, where both halves of Duon took action instead of switching back and forth.

The six heroes were in a scramble trying to figure out a way to defeat the two-sided colossus while avoiding it. Missiles were being constantly fired from the pink half, and the blue half aimed to slice and dice everyone to pieces.

Oddly enough, Christina was the first one to come up with a plan, but it was one that only she could do. She first weakened Duon's defense by using an Expose stink bomb.

Reacting to this, Duon fired an array of lasers at her. One hit her, but the rest missed.

"Christina!" cried Megan, before taking immediate action by setting the stage for her Dragon Flame Jutsu.

Christina looked back up at Duon being held in place by Megan's thin wires. Although, she was a little ticked off by the lasers it fired at her. _"I've had just about enough of being the victim..."_ she thought, as she linked the sides of her hands together into the shape of a triangle and raised them up. Particles of light began to converge on her hands, and a ball of light grew on them.

Derby was the first one of the group to notice this, sensing the power in what she was about to unleash. "Oh crap."

"What crap?" Cheeks responded, as his brother pointed him at Christina.

Megan was still trying to seize Duon with the thin black wires, but she noticed that Christina was about to do something. Megan had not seen her like this before, but she went with it after finally constricting Duon. The others moved out of the way, just before the skunk decided to fire.

"Have a nice day... Solarbeam!" she shouted, suddenly lowering her arms and aiming her light ball at Duon, which emitted a blast of powerful light. It tore a hole straight through the foe, ending its lifeforce; Duon was reduced to the shadow bugs that created it, which flew off of the ship afterwards.

Jake finally managed to get the controls down on the Halberd, and began to pilot it like he said he would.

"Well... looks like we're done here." Congo claimed.

Darkrai floated over a specific "spot" on the ground. "There's someone else here..."

"How can you say that? There's no one else around us!" Cheeks pointed out.

Darkrai closed his eyes. "Maybe not in broad daylight, but..." he pulled on a striped (red and white) hat that had a curved top, "from the shadows."

"That's my hat! Stop that!" called a young female voice.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Darkrai asked.

"...Okay, fine. But I'm pretty messed up though." The person to which Darkrai was speaking to rose from the spot that he hovered over. She was indeed quite young, maybe around a twelve or thirteen year old human. She had long light pink hair that curved at the ends and curled just in front of her face. She had rose pink-colored eyes and she had on a purple dress that ended over her knees.

Derby was starstruck at the sight of her. _"You're not messed up... you're as pretty as an angel."_ he thought internally.

"Who or what are you?" Megan asked, restoring her normal gray eyes for her Sharingan eyes.

"I'm a person; Vivian's the name. I'm not supposed to look like this. I'm a Shadow Siren." she said, twiddling the end of her hair.

"A what?" Christina inquired, confused.

"Basically, a witch ghost. It's weird though. I'm a Shadow **Siren**, meaning I'm supposed to be irresistibly beautiful."

"Yes you are..." Derby murmured, getting a little closer to her. She blushed a little and looked towards him.

Cheeks rolled his eyes and pulled Derby away, towards the inside of the ship. "Come on, dude... don't change the subject on us."

"You come on! Stop pulling me!"

Congo helped his brother. "No chance, little man."

Vivian gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Anyways, what do you mean by 'messed up'?" Megan asked.

"I think this world transformed me into a human. I feel like an alien, like those freaks you all fought off."

"Those "freaks" are the people in this world. Like it or not, you're on the same speed as we are." Christina told her.

"If we can bring you back to your true form, you are more than welcome to join us." Megan said.

"Thanks, guys! I do need to know your names though... I don't wanna sound like a jerk and call you random things." Vivian replied, with a smile.

"I'm Megan, she's Christina, and he's..."

"Darkrai." he answered.

"What about the horse boy that came on to me?" she inquired, blushing a little bit again.

"Derby... he's still a mystery to us." Christina uttered.

"How many of you came here?"

"At first, only ten. Looks to me that more of our buddies have already joined this crazy party." Megan said.

"Let's get inside." Darkrai suggested, now that the Halberd was flying out of the red clouds into fair skies.

**/-/**

For those of you that have played through Brawl, you know what's coming next.

For more action, storyline and twists, stay tuned.


	18. The Big Bang

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 18 — The Big Bang

In the second portion of the island base, Felix and the Legendary Beasts have triggered another alarm upon entry. It was evident to them that the R.O.B. drones patrolled here as well, so they would not give up without a fight. They undergo travel through another elevator maze, similar to what Felix had run into earlier in the research facility.

It did not take them too long to find the correct door that led them to where they needed to go. After cleaning up a few loose drones, they reached a steel shutter door at the end of the hallway.

_**"I sense great power on the other side of this door." **_Entei told the team.

"Stand back." Felix said, as he touched five places on the door, which, when complete, left a "lightning star" on it.

_**"What is it?"**_ Raikou asked.

"Voltage Blast Charge. It's strong enough to break even the hardest surfaces. When I shoot a lightning bolt in the center, this door will be tore open. When that happens, we'll rush in and see what we're up against inside the room."

_**"Agreed." **_replied Suicune.

Felix motioned his arms in a cycle of sorts, and then gave out a short yell upon thrusting two fingers towards the door, to represent the intensity of the lightning bolt he shot at the star. The door was blasted open, and the four rebels jumped through the smoke into the room.

At the same time, they looked to see who or what was in the room. They were in the presence of the Ancient Minister, along with an army of his drones, in front of a store of countless Subspace Bombs.

_**"So many of them..."**_ Suicine said with fleeting awe.

It was apparent to them now that this portion of the base was a Subspace Bomb Factory.

Felix had a spark pointed at the Ancient Minister, remembering that he caused all of this. "Who are you?"

"What?" the cloaked one replied.

Felix's static aura was shown. "You heard me! Who are you, and why are you doing all of this?" he repeated, raising his voice.

When he saw Felix's ferocity, the Ancient Minister was reminded of the three Bean Titans that he admitted his innocence to. "If you're going to fire... then go ahead. I won't stop you." he said, looking away from the four heroes.

His response made them stand down.

_**"What?"**_ Entei uttered, slightly confused.

* * *

Around the same time, the party of Slowpoke, Tiny, Ears, Hippie, Nibbler, Nibbly and Scorch enter another portion of the factory from below. They meet the patrolling R.O.B. drones along with a great amount of the Subspace Army. Nevertheless, all seven of them could prevail, even if they were by themselves.

They reach a door locked by three colored emblems (red, blue and green).

"Why is locked? Can't we just bust it open? It's still a door." Nibbly questioned.

"This world is full of them, but they aren't regular doors. They can throw you into different places, and leave you there if you're not careful. That's why we need to stick together." Slowpoke explained.

"If these are locks, then the keys must be somewhere around here." Scorch assumed.

"Leave that to the Xiaolin Rabbits." Ears said with pride. The four siblings split up: Hippie flew up through the weak ceiling, and the others went down the nearby ladder before going in opposite directions.

"They have **got** to stop watching that cartoon." Tiny uttered.

Within a few minutes, the emblems on the door lit up, which meant that the rabbits found the keys. Ears, Nibbly and Nibbler climbed the ladder back to the rest of the group.

"Where's Hippie?" Slowpoke asked.

They looked up to see a wall of spikes falling down after Hippie, who was freaked out by them after activating the key he found.

"Death, death, death, death, death, death!" he said to himself in fear of the spikes, as he got closer to the group.

Luckily, the falling wall stopped just over the group, and Hippie was safe. Together again, they continued on through the factory.

They cover enough distance, moving upward to get to the last hall. Unfortunately, there was no door at the end of it.

"Dead end?" the Nibble twins complained.

"Not for long." Scorch said, moving to the end of the wall and turning his tail around.

"Oh crap..." Ears murmured, knowing what happens to someone or something when Scorch's tail starts moving—they get crushed.

Scorch whipped his heavy tail at the wall, breaking it on impact. There was a room on the other side, and the entire group jumped down to see it clearly.

Landing, they saw Felix with the Legendary Beasts, who turned to the motley crew with a bit of offense.

_**"Who are they?"**_ Entei asked.

"Easy guys. They're all my friends. You can trust them too." Felix replied.

Entei, Suicune and Raikou stood down, and let their thoughts be heard by the other Bean Titans.

"You were talking... to them?" Slowpoke interrogated, recognizing the Pokémon.

_**"Yes, he was."**_ Suicune replied.

"Dude, we can hear them! Awesomeness!" Hippie said.

_**"Now that we're all on the same page, why don't we get down to this matter?"**_ Raikou suggested, looking back at the Ancient Minister.

"Right. I'm still waiting on an answer, you crook." Felix told him.

The cloaked leader moved back and forward. "I've said this before to three others, all of this isn't necessarily my doing!"

"How can you say that?" Slowpoke immediately outbursted. "I remember the bomb back at the stadium... and you seemed perfectly fine with that!"

"You're right. Back then, I **was **fine with it. But recently, I've had a change of heart. I don't want to continue this any longer. And what's worse is that my drones aren't following my orders! I told them to stop this madness earlier, but they always said no. That's why I ask that you all believe me when I say that I'm not the crook!"

"If that's the case, then who is giving the orders?" Scorch asked.

The room suddenly grew a red hue in it. It was the hologram in the room, and the figure of Wrinkle was shown before everyone.

"That would be **me**." Wrinkle replied.

"Wrinkle." muttered many of the Titans.

_**"Let me guess. He's not on your side..."**_ Suicune said.

"Not even in the least." Slowpoke responded.

"Behold." said Wrinkle, raising his hand. To that command, the drones turned around and moved towards the multitude of untouched Subspace Bombs.

The Ancient Minister quickly got in front of the army of drones. "No! Stop! Can't you all see that we're only destroying Subspace? There's gonna be nothing left if we keep this up!"

The drones stop momentarily and look at each other, as if they were questioning whether to side with the minister or Wrinkle.

The evil bulldog pulled out a capsule. "You're making this much harder than this needs to be." he said, before pressing down the top of the capsule.

Upon doing this, the eyes of every drone turned red, causing them to ignore the Ancient Minister and go on to pulling out the bombs without hesitation. The Bean Titans in attendance saw what was happening, and now they believed what the minister was trying to tell them.

Growing frustrated, the Ancient Minister pushed away two drones that planned on activating one of the bombs. "I won't stand for this anymore!"

Wrinkle sighed and pressed the capsule again. "Traitor." he called him, as a few of the drones were forced to shoot their lasers ruthlessly upon the Ancient Minister, eventually setting him on fire.

Afterwards, the bombs were being rolled out into the room to be activated, and Wrinkle would only give out an evil laugh. The rest of the resistance grew upset by this.

"We need to stop this madness!" Felix exclaimed, as he and the group of heroes split up to try and stop the army of drones.

This time, their efforts came out to be futile; neither one of them could stop the drones from carrying out their cruel duties. At this point, at least 20 bombs were already counting down. Wrinkle opted out, sending a group of 60 from the Subspace Army to dispose of the Bean Titans.

"I've had it with this game he's playing!" the burning Ancient Minister uproared, who shot more powerful lasers at 10 of the 60 incoming forces. He then made the fire around him go away with his green cloaks, revealing his true self to everyone. He too was a R.O.B. drone, but he had a transmitter on his torso, which allowed him to speak with others.

"Now we're talkin'! If Wrinkle wants to run things and take us out, he can keep trying!" Ears exclaimed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Together, they took down the incoming waves of the Subspace Army. Sadly, while the battle was going on, all the Subspace Bombs that were in storage were now dispersed and activated by the drone army.

_**"It was as Felix said... one is powerful, but a hundred is just too much to handle."**_ Suicune said.

"There has to be a way to stop them!" Scorch said, using even his tail to smash the drones. Even so, the countdown on every bomb would not stop, and the container was indestructible until the explosion.

Slowpoke was pulling on and beating down on one of the drones. "It's... no use! They just won't stop!"

R.O.B. tried to get into the minds of two of his fellow drones. This was shown when his eyes turned blue. The other two responded with the same eyes, but they told him that they were sorry and that they could not escape from the grip they already had on the bombs.

"It's hopeless." said R.O.B., closing his eyes.

Ears walked by him. "It's alright. You're with the Bean Titans now, and you should know... the Titans always find a way to pull through, even in the toughest times."

"Right now, we need to get out of here, unless you guys feel like being eaten up by a Spirit Bomb-sized shadow ball." Felix said.

"That would be a no." Nibbler responded.

"I called in the Silver Manta Ray (aircraft Shen Gong Wu), and it found a way into this place. If you guys follow me, we can get out of here." Hippie said.

"All right. Let's roll!" Scorch exclaimed, carrying R.O.B. to the only door in the room that wasn't busted up—their exit.

The twelve of them were on two minutes' time, so they had to literally make their way to the Silver Manta Ray very quickly. Anything that tries to stop them is completely unimportant, which meant that there was no time for a break. The escape trip was all down a massive shaft, filled with traps and moving floors. Luckily, Hippie was the one leading them to their ride out of here. He was the fastest Bean Titan on his feet. With his speed, he zoomed on through the obstacle course while everyone else was in a chain behind him. Scorch and Slowpoke were also good assists, as they were strong enough to break through the grounds and act as weights to speed the group's fall.

Soon enough (30 seconds), there was no hindrance, only a seemingly bottomless fall. There was a silver shine below them—it was the Silver Manta Ray, which had enough space to contain the twelve of them. They landed on it and got inside. Once everyone was situated, Hippie took control and flew the jet inside the nearby launch bay tunnel.

"How much time left?" Ears asked.

"60 seconds and counting!" Tiny answered.

Raikou sensed a disturbance behind them. _**"Something follows us..."**_ he mentioned.

They hear a great screech.

_**"That sound... it's that flying beast we encountered before." **_Suicune recognized.

"Now I know what it is. Ridley. I'm gonna go shut him down... he deserves it for ambushing me earlier." Felix said, using Lightning Dash to exit the inside of the Silver Manta Ray to get on top of it.

_**"Felix..."**_ murmured Entei, concerned for the young Titan. He was injured by Ridley earlier, and now, Entei can't see how Felix can beat him while the getaway jet is moving at a fast speed.

Slowpoke sighed. "Don't you three go worrying about him." he told them.

_**"Yes, but... he's young." **_Suicune said.

Slowpoke expected one of them to say that. "Yeah, I know. He's thirteen years old; everyone's been belittling him because of his youth... and that's his pet peeve. And despite that, Felix feels that he has to prove himself at every moment he gets, to make people stop thinking that he's little. I know that you three have been with him in this place, but do you **really** know how strong-willed he is?"

_**"We saw him defeat apparitions of us before we accompanied him."**_ said Raikou.

"If that's what you saw, then you've seen nothing yet." Ears replied. "I mentioned the Bean Titans before—that's the grand team that we come from, on another planet. There are about 80 of us in this group, and I don't know how many of us are in this world right now. Anyways, twelve of us are in a team called the New 12, and we're all placed in these "seats" that are most likely based on leadership, skill, and compatibility, not by power level. In those ranks, he's eighth of the New 12, under me... so if you ask me, he's in a good standing. But there's something different about Felix that goes beyond these seats and skill. There's this hidden strength inside of him that's so great, it should be called unstoppable."

"Yeah. I'm the fifth seat, and even I see it in him. Every Bean Titan does, but we don't know exactly how much it is; it just seems limitless. I see him in training, pushing himself to be better, everyday." Slowpoke added.

The other Bean Titans and the Legendary Beasts were amazed at hearing this. Hearing that he trained everyday, even when the odds are against him, they know that Felix is a true Titan.

As they were talking about him, Felix saw the pterodactyl with a new look. "You're have metal on you, huh? Perfect. All the more reason to end you with one attack." he murmured.

The leopard then put his hands out in front of him, aimed at Meta Ridley. Both hands were in a spread-form (with all the fingers spaced from each other), except his left hand was behind the right one. While like this, he generated a huge amount of electrical energy through to his hands. With enough in his control, Felix unleashed his Cougar Blast—a fierce lightning current led by the angry roaring face of an electric wild cougar. It has the same 100% stun effect that his father's Ark Blast has. The blast made contact with Meta Ridley just before the Silver Manta Ray made it out of the tunnel... and his fate was immediately sealed.

Felix stayed on top, using static to keep his feet on the Shen Gong Wu jet. He looked at his watch to see what was left on the countdown. "3... 2...1... boom."

**/-/**

To be continued...


	19. The Reunion

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 19 — The Reunion

The Silver Manta Ray barely made it away from the Island of the Ancients, which was then consumed whole by a gargantuan sized ball of darkness.

The group that trekked on by land (Hoppity, Ewey, Bongo, Lucy, Bonnie, Roam, Fortune, Bronto, Chill and Leah) saw what had happened.

"Whoa..." was all that Hoppity could say at the sight of the massive dark ball.

"That's WAYYY too much juice on that one." Bongo said.

"How'd it get that big? It couldn't have been just one bomb..." Ewey figured.

"Is that the Silver Manta Ray?" Lucy brought up, seeing a silver shine in the sky, shaped like the aquatic creature.

"And the Halberd! Look!" exclaimed Bronto, seeing both aerial transports begin to land near the group.

Bonnie suddenly jumped up, towards the Silver Manta Ray.

"Where's she going?" Roam asked.

"FEE-LEE!" she called out with great happiness, seeing her boyfriend again in one piece.

Felix heard his pet name and then saw Bonnie Lightning Dash at him, tackling him off of the Silver Manta Ray and landing them both into the nearby water. He knew that she was dying to see him again.

The groups in both aircrafts exited them.

_"I hope he'll catch me."_ Hoppity thought, as she ran to Ears and attempted to jump into his arms.

Like the good man he is to her, he sees her and catches her. "Hey, Hops. How's it been going?" Ears asked her.

"A little rough... but I toughed it out." she replied with a wink. She was happy to see the rest of his crew too.

Seeing Hoppity and Ears together made Ewey think about Bongo again. She only tried to catch a glance at him, and he was thinking the exact same thing. He turned his head toward her and then turned it back when he saw her with the same idea. They both blushed.

"You're overdue for a noogie, bro!" Slowpoke shouted, getting Bongo in a headlock and rubbing on his head.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled to see you too, dude. Now, take it easy!" Bongo replied, backing off a few steps.

The Legendary Beasts see Felix and Bonnie swim back ashore. Darkrai approaches the three of them.

"Entei, Suicune and Raikou... it's an honor." he said.

_**"Likewise."**_ replied Raikou.

Cheeks and Congo found Slowpoke and Bongo again.

"The brothers are back again!" said Slowpoke and Bongo simultaneously.

"Yeah, but it's not the same..." began Cheeks.

"...without Mooch." Congo finished.

Slowpoke sighed. "Yeah, I guess not."

Christina suddenly appeared next to the sloth and then gave him a multitude of kisses after wrapping her arms around him.

Slowpoke's eyes were wide open. "Damn, Christi... we'll continue some of that at home!"

"Uh-huh." she replied, with a cute smile and a shrug.

"Sheesh. I'd like a girl to welcome me like that..." Cheeks uttered, as he did not have a special someone at the moment.

Jake was the last to step out of the Halberd. Lucy and Nibbler (his girlfriend) welcomed him with open arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a few more reunions were made, the entire group amassed, looking at the dark supergiant in the distance.

"That's a huge ball." said both Megan and Derby, who then looked at each other.

"Copycat." Derby called her, as it was also relating to her Sharingan.

Hoppity stepped out in front of the team. "Okay. For the Bean Titans, I am not the person to be the best leader for this job... but having come this far, I can't be too bad at it. So, before I can have a plan set up for us all, does anyone have any news to share?"

"The guy in green isn't evil." Ears told her.

"I know that, but where is he?"

"Right here." Slowpoke said, pushing the R.O.B. unit out towards her.

"He's one of those drones?" she questioned.

"Yeah. He told us about his change of heart."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." R.O.B. said, bowing his head.

"It's okay. We know it's not your fault... it's Wrinkle's." Ewey said.

"Yes it is. We saw him through a hologram, talking about being in control of things. He made that over there, and by the looks of it, it can't be good at all." Scorch explained.

"Ay, caramba! We forgot to get rid of Sceptilius, too!" Tiny uttered.

"So they're both still around... does anyone feel like taking a U-turn and checking the other places for them?" Bongo asked.

Many disagreed.

"Um, that's a BIG no." Vivian said.

"Well, where else is there to go?" Lucy interrogated.

Bonnie gasped, looking back at the giant ball. Felix looked too, and found something coming out of it.

"What the hell is that?" he alerted the group.

They were all looking at what appeared to be a gigantic cannon, slowly protruding from the sphere of darkness.

"Okay... that's just reeks of evil." Christina said.

"And it answers our questions." Hoppity began. "We aren't turning back because that big ball is where we're going. You heard me: we're flying into that thing."

"What about that colossal cannon?" Hippie asked, worried about the massive firepower that the cannon may have.

"First off, aren't the monkey boys the best at using the Air Raiders? That's one plus for us. Secondly..." she pulled out a winged capsule, "I brought this."

When she threw it down, a new transportation Shen Gong Wu appeared: the Wudai Dragoon. It was an extremely fast bright white strike aircraft with colored "feathers" on the back of it. It had four seating compartments, each one decorated to the elements that each of the rabbit siblings are chosen for.

"Dude! What is this?" Nibbly exclaimed, thrilled at the sight of their new ride.

"It's the Wudai Dragoon. I'd say it's a new Wu that I personally created for you." Hoppity told them.

"Wait... how can it be Wu if someone recently just made it from two hands?" Nibbler interrogated.

"Who said I used my hands? I know Wizardry, remember? I thought up some good parts and some good spell-words, and I just so happened to make a souped-up, one-hit killing machine." She turns to the whole group. "Here's the plan. This thing is our ace against that cannon. If the monkey boys can't bring it down in, say, five minutes, the Wudai Dragoon will. It can take down just about anything if it's hit in one strike, without fail."

"You keep bragging about our air skills, but we aren't hearing what we're supposed to do." Congo spoke on behalf of his brothers.

"My bad. The two Air Raiders both have the 'duplicate action', right? Make a copy of them both for Bongo and Slowpoke. What you guys are gonna do is hide the four of them inside of the Halberd, which is gonna be the bait for whatever the cannon has in store for us. Sorry Jake..."

"Hey, I already got to handle it once. That's all I needed." he replied.

"Lastly, since we have the B-Jet here, everyone else can go in there, after we transform it into the B-Airship, so it can hold all thirty of us just in case we need to make, if any, an escape. We'll move towards the ball from underwater, and once the Wudai Dragoon gets rid of the cannon, everyone of us will plunge straight into the darkness in all of our ships. That means, monkey boys, that you have to stay alive."

Slowpoke sighed a bit uncomfortably. "No pressure, right bros? And by the way, I'm not a monkey."

Hoppity rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean!"

The ten members of the New 12 stepped forward and raised a fist towards the sky. Hippie smiled when he knew what it was.

"What are you doing?" Roam asked.

"We usually huddle in and say 'Go! New 12, go!' before taking a big stand." Hoppity started to explain. "We do this when we're doing it for a special purpose. Especially now... because Mooch and Sly shared this tradition. It was supposed to be between them and Hippie, since they're BFFs. They shared it because they felt it was their jobs as new leaders. Right now, our purpose is to uphold the Titans' name for everyone's safety, and survive on our own without two of our best leading allies: for Mooch, wherever he is, and for Sly's health... it's now or never!"

The rest of the group raised their arms with them.

"Titans, and company... let's move out!" Hoppity shouted.

With their heroic stand and the point behind it made, the thirty allied forces moved to their posts, preparing for the biggest part of their struggle. The B-Airship is in the ocean, carrying most of them; the Wudai Dragoon is high in the sky, waiting on five minutes' time to strike the cannon; and the Halberd is flying to the aerial front lines, containing the assault team of four Air Raiders.

**/-/**

Things are going to get VERY interesting.

Stay tuned... through the intermission, next.


	20. Returning

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): Bleach.**

Chapter 20 — Returning

_Somewhere far, far away..._

"U... h... huh?" sounded Mooch, resting on a cold solid ground. He was still alive, as he noticed while struggling to get up. He looked around and saw black, nearly empty skies, a crescent moon that appeared closer to him than the moon he normally knew, and a small, but very bright star that lit up the ground he was on.

_"Where am I? And why is it so cold...?"_ he wondered, huddling his body and crossing his arms to resist the chills as best as he can. _"The moon can't be that close to me... and for something that bright, there's no way it can't be the sun. But it's so far away..."_ He stopped when he realized where he was, putting on his Plasma Air Necklace just in time. _"Pluto? You've gotta be kidding me; there's no way Wrinkle could've hit me so far!"_

_**"He didn't. I brought you here."**_ spoke an echo-like voice of a young man.

"Who's that?" Mooch asked openly.

_**"You should know very well, Mooch. Walk towards the light you see."**_

Mooch began walking towards the part of Pluto that reflected the light of the sun. As he kept moving, a second bright light appeared, closer to him and most likely on the planet. He recognized the source of that light.

"Z... Zen no Kyoudoutai? How are you speaking to me? And how'd you get over here?"

_**"That's not the most important thing right now. Listen closely, for I will tell you of the situation happening now and what's to come in the very near future."**_

Mooch sat down, once Zen no Kyoudoutai activated Flametongue (the fire version of itself) to warm Mooch up.

_**"From here, I have pinpointed the inner portion of this solar system and reviewed the current events of it. Sly? He is almost at full health. The rest of your New 12 and some of your fellow Bean Titans are in a world called Subspace, shown by a gigantic dark purple mass near the sun."**_

"Isn't the Legendary 12 with them?" Mooch asked.

_**"They themselves couldn't interfere with your unit's course of action, but they did send some other Bean Titans to help. Even so, the team altogether does not know about what they are truly up against. Wrinkle and a few of his subordinates were also in this world, but recently, some of your friends kicked all but Wrinkle and Sceptilius out of it. Unfortunately, they aren't their biggest problem. I cannot sense who it is exactly, but there is a powerful evil deity in control of Subspace... and not even Wrinkle is conscious of who it is. Should the Bean Titans encounter this deity, their chances of defeating him will almost disappear."**_

Mooch was worried. "We need to get back there... but it's nine planets away."

_**"True. However, if you combine your Flash Flight skill with my Windslicer Blade's extra push of air force, we would have just enough energy to make it to the Moon Base, where the Legendary 12 are on standby."**_

"What can I do then? We won't make it in time to jump into Subspace."

_**"We won't have to. The new ability that I have in store for you is just the thing we need to rid this universe of Subspace. Just believe in victory—that your friends will escape. You'll see what I mean when we get to the Moon Base."**_

Mooch paused for a second and then stood up, crouching a little bit and crossing his wrists in front of his face before closing his eyes shut. "One more thing, Zen no Kyoudoutai..." he said, before he made his power rise to an Ascended Legendary form. His (literally) black skin began to exhibit a reddish color and a few veins in his body bulged against his skin. He also had a light green aura around him. When he reopened his eyes, there was nothing but white on them, but he could still see. Mooch's Ascended Legendary form involves the Eight Gates, as he has already opened the first, the Gate of Opening. "We'll get there faster, as long as I'm in this form."

_**"The faster, the better. Take the sheath near me and put me in... we have a long way to go."**_ Zen no Kyoudoutai said.

"Right!" Mooch said, instantly getting out of Pluto's orbit with his zanpakutō, using Flash Flight—the technique derived from Flash Step, but great for longer distances. The Chosen One is returning home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, Fleece was still monitoring Sly's health. She saw that the healing process in the Bio-Regen Pod was ten seconds from 100% completion. Those ten seconds were up, and beeps were heard to signal it.

Sly's eyes were now open, and Fleece drained the liquid inside of the pod so he could speak.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The Healing Room. Do you remember that Sceptilius beat you down?" she asked.

Sly looked off. "How couldn't I...? Where's everyone else?"

"They're all outside, looking at a dark ball that almost eclipsing the sun."

Sly was confused, beginning to head outside with her. "Are you sure it's not just our moon?"

"It's definitely NOT the moon."

She showed him what it was once they were outside of the Tower with.

"What is that?"

"We don't know exactly, but the rest of the New 12 is there trying to get rid of it, along with whatever Bean Titan you don't see in this crowd."

Sly was alarmed. "All of them are there?" he exclaimed.

"Well... except for Mooch. Wrinkle sent him somewhere far away from here. I'm sorry."

Sly started to get a little upset. "Why'd you twelve make that stupid rule... about none of you interfering with the New 12's business, huh? Is it just to keep testing how we do as a team? I see what's really going on here! Wrinkle, and maybe even the Acolytes, have some genius plan put together to break us down and separate us so we can't have the "unity" you guys are looking for in us!" With his growing frustration, the Kyuubi's chakra aura appeared on Sly. "Here's a suggestion. I'd like it if we ourselves had the chance to find unity in the New 12 on our own, and if someone tries to stop us, united or not, we won't answer peacefully. As for Wrinkle, he's on my shit list... along with Sceptilius!"

After pleading his case, Sly suddenly resorted to his Fire Fox speed burst to propel himself towards Subspace at an intense speed.

Fleece was not at all upset with Sly, just concerned, since he was just restored to full capacity. Now, he's going right back into action. She ran back inside to teleport to the Moon Base to warn the others.

**/-/**

It seems that Mooch and Sly, despite taking extreme punishment, are back in action. What will they do once they get where they need to be?

Find out soon... because intermission is over.


	21. Total Climax

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, and Bleach. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 21 — Total Climax

After a few minutes, the cannon that showed itself from the massive sphere of darkness began to generate a devastating amount of energy. Wrinkle and Sceptilius stood on a platform on the colossal cannon, seemingly in control of it.

"This shot will end the New 12 and all those who came to aid them. Fire." Wrinkle proclaimed.

The cannon fired a huge purple blast, and it was aimed at the precise spot where the heroes stood. On impact, an explosion that is the exact same as a Subspace Bomb took place. To the two of them, their adversaries were no more and things went all according to plan... that was, until Wrinkle spotted the Halberd in the distance.

"What is it?" Sceptilius asked.

"Strange. It appears that the Halberd is flying on its own towards us. That's funny, really—now that we have a second traitor amongst us. I see no further use in it anymore... fire the turrets." Wrinkle commanded, causing many turrets that were built into the cannon to fire countless shots at the rogue battleship.

Although evading some of the shots, the Halberd did not retaliate with its own fire as it usually would. It was acting as if the gigantic cannon was non-existent. That mindset immediately changed, as soon as one of the turrets' shots pierced directly through the center of the entire Halberd. No ship could survive that kind of hit, and it was validated when the Halberd exploded, still far away from the cannon.

"That puts an end to that!" Sceptilius boasted.

"Hmm." sounded Wrinkle, before he was alerted yet again, but this time, the amount of disturbance he sensed was far greater than just the fallen Halberd. "This can't be...!" he murmured, seeing four smaller aircrafts zoom out of the explosion. They were coated in silver and blue.

"Impossible!" shouted Sceptilius, frustrated that the heroes were still alive.

"ALL CANNONS, FIRE!" ordered Wrinkle, as every object that could fire something began to unleash hell on the enemy.

"This is it, bros. Let's do this!" Slowpoke said via intercom.

"ALL OUT BLITZ!" all four of them called out. It was the title for swarming the enemy in their Air Raiders.

On their invasion, they faced a heavy amount of turret fire and lasers - not to mention that the main cannon was beginning to charge up again, but at a drastically slower rate. Despite the heavy onslaught, the four brothers managed to fly around without being damaged for almost five striaght minutes. They were just that good at manuvering the Air Raiders.

"Hoppity, let's go!" Bongo signaled her via walkie-talkie.

"Right." she said, closing her eyes to contact the Xiaolin Rabbits telepathically. _"Take it down, guys."_ she told them.

"You heard her. Let's do it!" said Ears, to his siblings.

"Wudai Dragoon, Strike!" cried the four of them.

Wrinkle and Sceptilius were preoccupied with the four Air Raiders and did not realize their biggest threat until the last second. The Wudai Dragoon, from above, suddenly dropped down at the speed of light, slicing the oversized cannon in half, causing it to start imploding.

Hippie chuckled. "This Wu is badass, man."

"Arrrrrrrragh!" Sceptilius uproared, overly upset that the plan was thwarted.

Wrinkle held his underling back. "No, Sceptilius. We stand down, for now. Besides, the core of Subspace will give a degree of punishment that has yet to be administered upon them."

The reptile was resistant at first, but he followed Wrinkle inside of the dark mass behind them.

After they entered, the Air Raiders, the Wudai Dragoon and the B-Airship (from underwater) flew into the mass as well. The cannon was as good as terminated, so that was one less thing the heroes had to worry about.

* * *

The true face of Subspace was a realm devoid of any worldly landmarks, with a stormy atmosphere and midnight blue to purple land. It had proved the expectations of the heroes wrong, as they all exited their aerial transports and regrouped on a ghastly cliff, streamlined with pale blue creases.

"And here I thought we'd wither away into dust before we even crashed this place." Ewey generalized.

"This is the true Subspace." Darkrai said with certainty.

Felix looked onward. "A huge path is ahead of us. If we get past it, we'll probably find Wrinkle or something just as bad."

"From the looks of this place... I'd say something more at terrifying." Christina added.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go everyone." Hoppity issued, seeing a huge amount of the Subspace Army ahead, and the number is constantly growing.

The entire group rushed in, but Vivian held Derby back for a second.

"Whoa! What is it, Vivian? This isn't the best time right now..." he said.

"I know." she replied, looking off a little.

"Well?"

She couldn't find any words to say, so she acted on impulse and kissed Derby's cheek.

Derby was startled, but happy at the same time. "And... that was for?" he asked her, turning a little red.

"I thought I wasn't gonna be able to do that, until I tried. It's a thank you for believing me when I said I was supposed to be irresistably beautiful back on the Halberd."

"How can you doubt that? You're gorgeous right now." he told her.

"Um, I think we should keep up with our friends... but I'll describe the real me on the move, okay?"

They both started running after the rest of the group while defending themselves and chatting at the same time.

"Come on, Viv. I'll like you no matter what you look like." Derby claimed.

She exhaled. "Okay... well, first my hat isn't this droopy—it has less of a curve. My hair is almost the same as it is now, but my eyes are just about invisible to everyone else, and the color of this dress is really the color of my ghost skin. I can burn things with just a single tap of my hands. And if that doesn't bother you, my legs are gone—replaced with a single thin tail that touches the ground. On the bright side, I can disappear into the ground or do the opposite and just extend my bottom from the ground into the air. Having said that, I'm a bit of a freak." she called herself.

Derby sighed. "I know I'm just a preteen and you're just a little older than me... but I know that back on my planet, we aren't exactly the normal "life-forms" either. People call us humanimals because we look like animals, but act and age just about the same as humans do. We humanimals, in plain sight, have all these powers that humans wished they had. That doesn't mean we don't get along with humans. To tell the truth, we protect them and they respect us. You see our big mission. And Vivian, real or not, don't call yourself a freak." he pleaded.

Vivian stopped fighting and immediately hugged Derby. "Thank you, Derby."

Derby closed his arms around her back as well. "Look out!" he then said, seeing three Giant Primids attempting to crush the both of them. Before they even touched them, they withered away into shadow bugs, courtesy of one of Hoppity's Wizardry spells.

"Don't fall behind, you two. The baddies here are tougher than before, and they're pretty much endless." she told them.

The two young allies got back with the group.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Urrrrgh! I can't believe they're still alive. All our plans, foiled!" Sceptilius complained.

"Patience, Sceptilius." Wrinkle said to assure him.

"Patience is a mistake. Whenever I bide my time, things go wrong. That's how I made Sly crumble! I wasted only a weak amount of time! That's how you..."

The reptile stopped speaking and fell unconscious when Wrinkle silently struck the back of his head hard.

"I won't tolerate ignorance. We'll talk about that later." Wrinkle uttered, shoving his subordinate aside.

Having done that, Wrinkle stood on the edge of the cliff he stood on and spread his arms. This was actually a call to someone. Answering this, a pair of hands descended down towards him. Coincidentally, they were the same two hands that Felix encountered before.

"Master Hand... Crazy Hand..." Wrinkle called them, "my apologies, but our guests have penetrated this Subspace, and destroyed the cannon."

There was no answer from them. Both of them made a weak groan, and Wrinkle was alarmed to see this.

"What's the matter?" he asked them, before noticing golden chains of light on both of the hands' backs.

Wrinkle followed them up with his eyes, and witnessed that they led to a figure in light blue, almost data-like. He was surrounded by an ominous rift of sorts.

"So... I finally get to meet the rats who are really the toys of my world, face-to-face." said the blue presence.

"**YOUR **world? Just who are **you **to say that? The last time I checked, Master Hand was in control..." Wrinkle responded bluntly.

"I am Tabuu, and you, my canine nuisance, have no idea whatsoever of the things I am capable of. I am the true controller of Subspace, even before your 'Acolytes' set foot into this place. I said I would cooperate with them ONLY if I were in **full control** of my own world... and yet, you all have defiled that deal. My only option was to regain my control by immediate force, and that did not take too much effort on my part."

"You fiend..." Wrinkle growled.

"As you may not have figured out, I was even in control of both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, long before you made your little deal with them. It was all apart of MY master plan. Every one of those Subspace Bombs that you all activated are all my power sources. As big as the outside Subspace is, I have power that exceeds all that you could ever imagine. There's nothing you or anyone can do to stop me."

Wrinkle grasped his full power and super-jumped towards Tabuu. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT NONSENSE!" he yelled, preparing his Galick Gun as he rose.

"Know your place!" Tabuu uttered, suddenly knocking Wrinkle unconscious by simply emitting a sudden burst of energy.

The bulldog fell lifelessly, colliding with both hands before hitting the ground. The chains broke off, leaving the hands with blood-like scars. Angered, they both floated up and attempted to hurt Tabuu by attacking in fists. Even though their combined force was stronger than Wrinkle's Galick Gun, they could not phase Tabuu, who then retaliated by using an even stronger energy burst. Master Hand and Crazy Hand, too, were defeated.

After the three of them fell, the Bean Titans and their company found them.

"Wrinkle... he's unconscious." Ewey reported.

Bongo went to look as well. "Who did this to him...?"

Hoppity saw Tabuu in the air, hoving high above them. She quickly retraced events in this realm, and saw the answer. "Him." she declared, with an unhappy look on her face.

Tabuu looked back to see the motley crew gazing at him. He was angered. "Oh... so you all are the uninvited guests that the canine spoke of."

"We didn't need to be invited. I know that you're the big boss around here, so on behalf of my allies, I'm only gonna tell you once... leave our world alone." Hoppity said.

Tabuu was unmoved. "Sorry, but I don't take requests..." he replied, before he began to exhibit his devastating power, in which big butterfly-like wings appeared on his back. "And I most certainly don't take orders!"

The heroes tried to prepare themselves against Tabuu, who seemed tired of talking to strangers. It was hopeless, as Tabuu was quickly charging his ultimate attack, Off Waves—it was a dramatically powerful outburst of three intense pulses of energy that could only be exerted if Tabuu has enough power stored every ten to fifteen minutes. Whether the heroes were ready or not, **every one of them** were rendered weak compared to this attack, as they all fell unconscious. Tabuu had just too much power for them to handle; even altogether, they could not hope to defeat him.

After disposing of his "nuisances", Tabuu drew in spheres of light that contained the places in Subspace that the heroes have ever visited, all consumed by the dark matter of a Subspace Bomb. They were, as he said, his reservoirs of power.

All that was left were the 33 unconscious souls and a stairway of light, leading to the "cocoon" of Tabuu.

**/-/**

And that's the high point in this story.

BUT, it's not over yet.


	22. Pick Up the Pieces!, Part I

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, and Bleach. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): Zatch Bell.**

Chapter 22 — Pick Up the Pieces!, Part I

We now know the truth about Subspace. It is a twisted world run by a deity of superior power, known as Tabuu. Every corner, every aspect, and even every being is under the influence of Tabuu's unshared judgment. As he has said before, anyone that Wrinkle was affiliated with—even the Acolytes, who were the ones that placed the entire planet of darkness near the sun—have no right say that they have any kind of control of Subspace. To put it in simpler terms, **anyone **opposing Tabuu or his laws will regret ever setting foot onto his world.

As of now, everyone in Subspace is unconscious, and only Tabuu has control of his actions.

But not for long... as the story continues, back at Don Kanonji's hideout. Don Kanonji, Tracker and Fetch were unconscious long before the rest of the heroes reached the easternmost quartile of Subspace... and 24 hours have just passed. The Psyche Shockers that Kanonji placed on the two brothers took effect, shining on the back of their heads, forcing them out of unconsciousness.

"Huh? What just happened?" Fetch questioned.

"I'll say... where are we?" Tracker added, rubbing the back of his head until he felt the sticker. He looked at it and noticed that it had the same emblem that was on Don Kanonji's hat. "Hey Fetch. Is there a sticker on your head somewhere?"

The golden retriever checked his head and eventually peeled off the Psyche Shocker. "Yeah?"

"This guy saved us." said the Basset hound dog.

"Think we should wake him up?"

"I'm not exactly sure if he's a good or bad guy, but I guess we'll find out."

Tracker pulled out and used a Phoenix Down on Don Kanonji, bringing him back to his senses.

"Ooh... my head. Hey, you two look familiar." Don Kanonji started to say.

"We do?" Fetch asked towards his brother.

"Aw, who cares? I have buds now!" he said, patting both their shoulders.

"Whoa, man... my brother and I just woke up, thanks to you." Tracker told him.

"Oh, I know." Don Kanonji replied, before seeing the darkness from the nearby mass from the Subspace Bomb that overtook the front half of his hideout. When he saw that, some more of his memory was triggered.

"What is it?" Fetch asked.

"Before I make my proposition to you two, why are you here in Subspace?" he wondered, still looking at the darkness.

"Um, we both come from a organization called the Bean Titans, and some our friends crashed into this place, so we came to help them." Tracker explained. "You couldn't have run into them, could you?"

"Hmm. I remember ambushing your brother here... then I found this squirrel, a pink bunny, a monkey and a lamb on the way."

"They're our friends." Fetch verified.

_"So I did made a mistake."_ he mentally realized. "Listen, you two. First off, I'm not as enthusiatic about introducing myself as I usually am, but I'm Don Kanonji. Recently, I've made some mistakes that were particularly against you Titans. Right now, I'm willing to make up for that by siding with you."

"That sounds good to—" Tracker responded.

"I'm not finished yet." Don Kanonji interrupted him, with his finger up. He moved towards the dark ball. "If what I sense is right, all of your friends are in peril... even a couple of your enemies as well."

Fetch and Tracker walked next to him.

"How can you tell? Is this darkness really some kind of portal?" Fetch questioned.

Don Kanonji led them in. "Not really." he answered lowly, as he showed them the true face of Subspace.

"What the hell?" Tracker uttered in shock.

"What you're lookin' at right now is the real Subspace. There's a massive power inside of this place, and the owner of it is not friendly in the least. Tabuu. He owns this whole world and polluted it with all those bad spirits you see up ahead."

Fetch was worried a bit. "You say this like our friends had a run-in with this... Tabuu guy."

Don Kanonji closed his eyes and sensed a "lighter" spirit nearby. "No... I'm saying it because it's true."

"What do you mean?" asked Tracker.

"You'll see after we get rid of this first wave of enemies, before reaching the warp door at the end."

The combined skills of the active trio gave them a good advantage over the hazardous new world that they have entered. Tracker is an all-around street-smart fighter who also knows his share of fire-based moves. Fetch is not as good a fighter as his brother is, but he is a great Time Mage, starting off the group's pass by casting Haste on them all. Finally, Don Kanonji, despite his odd demeanor, wielded a true power that is really near half of Tabuu's. Other than Tabuu himself, no one ever mentioned before compares to him. In shorter words, the endless Subspace Army stood no chance. However, the biggest of their troubles was yet to come.

They make it to the end of the first path with no problem, and find something surprising.

"Hey... that's Felix!" Fetch saw, looking at the young cougar. He went to tap his shoulder, but as soon as he had done so, Felix vanished. Something was really off.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Tracker interrogated, startled by Felix's disappearance.

"I'm assuming he's one of you Bean Titans. Poor boy." Don Kanonji murmured.

"What're you saying? He's dead?" Fetch cried out with worry.

"As long as they have a pure spirit, your friends are not gone yet. Let me explain. They certainly ran into Tabuu, and knowing him as he is, he did not take any chances with them. Tabuu is extremely dangerous, as he decimated them easily with his fearsome Off Waves attack. He did not just instantly K.O. them, he also forced out their "empty consciences" as he calls them—i.e., their spirits. You see, what we're starting to do now is saving them. Using only a single touch, the spirits of your friends will immediately revive and revitalize their hosts... in other words, they'll be as good as new. So no, Felix is not dead, he's quite the opposite by now."

Tracker and Fetch understood and then followed Don Kanonji into the warp door to save more of their allies. Continuing on, they rescue the life forces of Cheeks, Congo, Ewey, Bonnie, Jake, Roam, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Scorch, Lucy, Ears, Tiny, Vivian (true form), Slowpoke, Hippie, Nibbler and Nibbly.

* * *

Having traveled far enough, the trio soon found the stairway of light that led to Tabuu's cocoon.

"I knew it." Don Kanonji muttered.

"What?" inquired Tracker.

"Tabuu is up there, and he's using the locales of outer Subspace as his power sources. He's also protected by that cocoon he's in, so don't even try to go to him now."

Fetch was alarmed when he got a feel of Tabuu's power. "That power... it's huge. How can we contend with that?" Fetch wondered.

"Bro, did you forget already?" Tracker said, trying to remind him of something. "We're the Bean Titans... so we're gonna **find **a way."

Don Kanonji notices Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Sceptilius nearby. "Tracker... what did you use to bring me to my senses?"

Tracker pulled two vials containing light red liquid out. "A Phoenix Down. They work for whenever someone loses their consciousness or when their energy level is reduced to zero."

Don Kanonji takes the vials and walks towards the three motionless bodies.

"Um, you're using those on the pair of hands?" Fetch figured.

"No. I know them; they'll wake up soon. These... are for the reptile."

Fetch and Tracker winced.

"Oh shit..." Tracker murmured, expecting the worst to happen whenever their formidable foe is around.

Don Kanonji threw the first Phoenix Down on Sceptilius, who then saw his former ally.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, siding with them?" Sceptilius uproared, growing angry.

"How about you listen and not yell at me?" Don Kanonji offered.

"THE HELL I WILL!"

"I can't believe this... we gotta help him." Tracker said.

_**"Rashield."**_ chanted Don Kanonji, who had a golden book opened in his right hand. On that chant, a massive electrical shield rose in front of the two Bean Titans, stopping them from including themselves in the imminent fight. Also, a small boy with short gold hair in a midnight blue garb walked next to Don Kanonji.

"Hey, what gives?" Fetch uttered.

"Thank you, Zatch Bell." said Kanonji, speaking to the little boy. He turned his attention to his allies. "Sorry guys. I have to make this poor soul understand, even if I have to knock him unconscious so it can sink in."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sceptilius shouted, aiming to cram his Poison Claw into the man's face.

_**"Zakerga!"**_ called Don Kanonji, using another spell to have Zatch fire a strong blast of lightning at Sceptilius, who was hit by it.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," began Zatch, "but you're not just fighting my friend here."

"Yes, indeed! You're up against a powerful, spirit-busting team!" Kanonji added, giving out his trademark laugh afterwards. To be a bit comedic, Zatch joined him in his laugh.

Sceptilius exhibited more of his great power in an instant. "Don't you dare make a mockery out of me! You won't live to regret it!" he yelled furiously.

Don Kanonji was disappointed, as he and Zatch began to avoid the reptile's fierce attacks. _"He just doesn't get it. Now his anger is getting the best out of him. Even if he wasn't angry, he still wouldn't stand a chance against me, or little Zatch for that matter. He's only making himself much weaker than he really shouldn't be."_

"He's actually... winning." Fetch noticed.

"You mean, **they're** winning." Tracker corrected him.

"Yeah... but the only person I've seen beat Sceptilius, formerly Scaly (outside of tournaments), was Sly."

After another minute, Don Kanonji puts Sceptilius away with his own Golden Kanonball. Afterwards, the shield guarding Tracker and Fetch vanished.

"Victory!" Zatch celebrated.

"Yes, Zatch... but he still has to understand. So, I'll try this again." Kanonji said, throwing the other Phoenix Down on the reptile.

Sceptilius got up again and looked at Don Kanonji before hissing at him. "Aaaaaragh!" he growled.

Zatch thumps him on the nose, making him take a few steps back. "Just shut up." he told him.

"Ow! What the fuck, man?" he yelled.

Don Kanonji grabs Sceptilius by the throat and pulls him close so that they are face-to-face. He was nearly choking him, and certainly making him weak. Kanonji did not look happy. "Now you listen, and listen good, punk." he began. "As of right now, you forget about fighting these Bean Titans. I don't care who's your enemy or who's your comrade, I'm telling you that Tabuu, the real mastermind behind all this, is floating all the way up there and will be relentless to anyone he sees. He's manipulated you, Wrinkle, and all of your other partners... even me. This is the last time I will ask this: will you just be considerate, stop blowing up, and work with us in toppling Tabuu?"

Don Kanonji released him, making him land on his knees.

_"I thought I'd never see Sceptilius feel so weak compared to some stranger... this is scary to watch."_ Fetch thought.

"So I'm just some pawn in some guy's game, is that right?" Sceptilius started to say. "...I see. Fine. I'll help you guys stop this Tabuu jerk... but ONLY until he's through playing us in his little game. _And I still gotta get back at Wrinkle for knocking me off guard._"

"Glad to hear it." Tracker replied flatly, not exactly thrilled to team up with the enemy either.

**/-/**

There's still hope...


	23. Pick Up the Pieces!, Part II

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Bleach and Zatch Bell. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 23 — Pick Up the Pieces!, Part II

"Wait a minute..." uttered Don Kanonji.

"What?" Sceptilius asked, a bit pushy about it.

"The Psyche Shockers. I put them on three of you Titans. Tracker and Fetch, I know you two each had one... and if I remember right, the last one is on that squirrel."

"On Megan?" Tracker guessed.

Sceptilius calmed down a little. "Um, I don't know about that. I kinda roughed her up a bit when Hoppity, Ewey and Bongo were chasing me... so it's possible that any one of them could have it."

Like it or not, Sceptilius was right.

* * *

Separated from the rest of the pack, Bongo is shocked back to life, literally.

"Ow! Get this sticker off of me!" he yelled, ripping the burnt Psyche Shocker on the back of his head. After disposing of it and realizing that it saved him, he did not see any of his friends around him. "Where is everybody? I could've sworn I was with them before that blue guy showed up."

Suddenly, another trial (path) dropped down on Bongo, forcing him to take it. He was very disadvantaged here; he was by himself against the more versatile Subspace Army and the complicated otherworld trails ahead of him.

He rushed in without second thoughts, driven by certain thoughts in his mind. _"There's no way I'm gonna be forced to separate from my team again. Alone or not, I'm gonna kick ass and take names... it's what my dad would do."_

With this in mind, he carried on the task that was place on the shoulders of Don Kanonji, Tracker and Fetch. He found the "consciences" of Christina, Megan, Fortune, Hoppity, Darkrai, R.O.B., Bronto, Chilly, Leah, and Derby, which amounts to the entire crew of allies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After finishing what was left of the inner Subspace trials, Bongo found himself at the light stairway.

"Whew... I'm back." he said, seeing Wrinkle's unconscious body nearby, and sensing Tabuu's growing power from inside the cocoon. He looked around and saw the others begin to gather near the stairway, which meant that they were "alive" again. He saw Wrinkle's spirit just under the stairs. "Guess I oughta wake him, too." he figured, starting to walk past the first few stairs.

"No!" grumbled Sceptilius, making Bongo step back by firing a Poison Blast in front of him.

"Dude! What's gotten into you?" Bongo freaked.

"Why would you ask that question? I'm a hybrid lizard, remember?" he reminded him. "That's not the point though. Before you even think about touching that spirit, I need to do one little thing..."

Bongo watched, as Sceptilius walked to Wrinkle's body and kicked the back of his master's head.

Bongo squinted on the impact. "Well, so much for honor among thieves..." he uttered.

Sceptilius shot a glare. "I'm not a thief... I'm a villain. Times have changed, so I'll be that villain again once Tabuu is as good as dead."

Bongo knew that he was talking about the powerful deity among them. "Whatever you say, man..." Bongo said, following Sceptilius up the stairs, along with some of the allies, who were told about the real situation by Don Kanonji.

Hoppity and Megan saw Wrinkle's spirit and matched it with his body.

"Should we take him, too?" Megan asked.

"The more help we have, the better." Hoppity replied, touching the spirit which then immediately jumped into its hosting body.

Wrinkle stood up, rubbing his head. "Why do I have a headache?" he wondered, before meeting Hoppity face-to-face.

"Wrinkle." she called.

"What do **you **want?"

"You're familiar with a Don Kanonji, right?"

"If you mean the weird guy, then yes."

Hoppity took a breath. "I can't explain the whole story, but hear me out. There's a powerful force up there, and he doesn't care who's good or bad. He'll thrash on every one of us, if we don't band together. It's no guarantee that we'll beat him, but I'm willing to put all differences aside so we all can have a better chance of doing that."

Wrinkle, who would be the last one to concede to reason, thought about it. He took all things at stake into consideration, and came up with a decision. "The only way that I wouldn't accept any peace proposition normally is if you were Sweet, who I despise the most. Since you're not... I'll stand by you until this problem is over with."

Hoppity sighed with relief. "I know it won't mean much to say this to you, but thanks."

"Don't tell Sweet about any of this, you hear me?" he told Hoppity and Megan.

"We won't." Megan replied, watching Wrinkle move up the stairs. She turned to Hoppity. _"He doesn't know about the Memory Room, does he?"_ she mentally asked Hoppity.

_"Nope."_

**/-/**

There will be a shorter intermission for the next chapter. After that, EVERYTHING will be on track.


	24. He Who is Chosen

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Bleach and Zatch Bell. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 24 — He Who is Chosen

Fleece has warped up to the Moon Base to warn them about yet another of Sly's immediate actions. She found them and Titans X in the chamber with the telescope in it.

"Fleece? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Sly heal?" Mac asked.

Fleece sighed. "That's just it. He's flying wit-first into that place."

"Say what?" Canyon exclaimed.

Frisbee aimed the telescope towards Subspace and saw a fox within a burnt orange comet fly into it, like Fleece said. "She's not fibbing us." he reported.

"Fleece never fibs." Sweet said, knowing his wife. "Well, at least we know he's back to full strength."

Mystic exhaled sharply when she sensed another nearby. "You don't know full strength until you feel the one coming right at us!" she warned the Titans, sensing an intense power level near them.

"What direction?" asked Frisbee, since the Bean Titans could sense power levels more clearly than Titans X could.

"Northwest!" Dotty told him, always knowing where she is in relation to the world.

When Frisbee refocused the lens on the telescope and found out who it was.

"I made it." Mooch said with relief, having made his last Flash Flight with Zen no Kyoudoutai's air assistance. He also powered down to normal, seeing the Moon Base. As his sword said, he'd have just enough energy to make it there. Mooch used his remaining Flash Step to get into the base.

"Mooch! Where were you?" Fleece said, giving him a quick hug.

"Far, far away..."

"Yeah, where exactly?" Fancy clarified.

"Pluto."

"How the hell did you fly way over there, let alone survive?" Hippity exclaimed.

"Need I remind you? He has a heavy resistance factor." Sweet uttered.

"I heard my team was in trouble, and my zanpakutō helped me get back here."

Mac was baffled. "Your **sword** told you?"

"At least, not in person. I could only hear his voice." Mooch said. "It was talking about a dark ball near the sun called Subspace; I saw it once I passed the Asteroid Belt. He said that there was a dangerous enemy in there, but he advised me not to go into the place for some special ability it got."

Frisbee gasped. "I think I know the reason! Look back at it!"

The Titans in the Moon Base saw that the outside mass was preparing to do the exact same thing that the inside, a cannon, even larger than the previous one, slowly oozed out of the outer atmosphere of Subspace. **Little did anyone know, but that was the Bean Titans's only exit out of the crazy world.**

"Whoa..." Spunky murmured.

Mooch's sword pulsated, and only Mooch would feel it. Zen no Kyoudoutai was trying to get his attention.

"Mooch. This special ability that you will see soon can only be active in my Bankai mode. That cannon aims to illuminate the sun with a powerful shot big enough to overtake it. You're going to use that ability to stop it."

Mooch understood then.

"What do we do now?" Aurora asked.

"Technically, this cannon is outside, where the New 12 aren't dealing with it... so I guess we'll—" Sweet started to say.

Mooch interrupted him by unsheathing his sword and extending it in front of Sweet.

"I know that I wasn't here to see it, dad, but I know that you entrusted the rest of my team to bring success from this mission. The fact is that you gave the job directly to the New 12, which includes me. And now that the rest of my team is already inside, I say, as leader of the team, that I deal with this cannon." Mooch proposed.

Sweet paused for a second to take in the maturity that Mooch is showing. It was a leader-to-leader moment, not just a father-to-son one. "I will honor your request. Legendary 12, remain on standby." he announced.

"Thank you." Mooch replied, before using Flash Step to exit the Moon Base. He still wore the Plasma Air Necklace, so he was safe with being in open space. He assumed his Eight Gates Mode again (with the Gate of Opening opened). "Transcend, Zen no Kyoudoutai!" he shouted, activating his zanpakutō's shikai form in which the metal on the blade turned diamond and reflected light with a silver coating.

He started off for the Subspace Cannon, with hopes that the new ability will get rid of Subspace and save his friends.

**/-/**

The final stretch, next.


	25. Checkmate

**AN: I don't like my "Backspace" key anymore. Why? I was editing this chapter for quite a while (beginning to the middle, which seemed like 1,500 words), then when I wanted to redo a word, my whole page brought me back to the Document Manager, leaving my work as if I never did it. It looked all great before it happened... I was so mad. D:**

**So if this chapter sounds a bit off, I hope you'll understand that I made a HUGE mistake.**

**References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Bleach and Zatch Bell. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 25 — Checkmate

When the united party gathered at the top of the stairs, they could see that a locale of Subspace was embedded in each of the spheres that made Tabuu's cocoon, protecting him as well. It was all assembled into the Great Maze that Tabuu created, to trick them into thinking that they could easily bypass the cocoon and meet him. These "dark doors" were scattered all through it, containing previous bosses and even evil replicas of every member of the unified team. Hoppity saw through the trick and announced to the unified group that if they could get rid of the dark doors and the evil inside of them, they could expose Tabuu from hiding and confront him once again.

It took a LONG time, but with enough effort (switching teams here and there), the group managed to prosper and survive everything that Tabuu had in store for them. Eliminating the darkness within the Great Maze actually took away the power sources that Tabuu was taking in, so that was good news. Everything was done, and the unified team met in the section of the Great Maze that contained Tabuu's door, which was unlocked now. Prepared for anything, they entered it.

Tabuu heard his door open and on impulse, he made it disappear after his intruders were inside, so that there was no turning back for them. Unfortunately, he was shocked so much, that he accidently brought the B-Jet, the Wudai Dragoon, and the four Air Raiders into his chamber as well. He sealed them with a forcefield.

"Impossible! How are you all here?" Tabuu exclaimed, upset that his trespassers were in front of him.

"We had a spot of help." Bongo replied, as Don Kanonji stepped forth.

"Kanonji." Tabuu sneered.

"That's **Don **Kanonji to you." he said. "You know, it only took four of us to save these good spirits after your Off Waves attack."

"So what? I still have more than enough power to permanently get rid of all of you. And as for you, you can stop sounding like a spineless wannabe hero."

Don Kanonji's eyes were shown as intense, piercing through his glasses. "Spineless? I'm a man that mentions spirits from time to time, who wears an overly fancy getup, and all you can classify me as is nothing more than spineless? ...It's a shame. I'll have you know that it takes plenty of spine to stand up to someone whose power shatters my own. And I'm not just some wannabe hero... I'm also a wannabe detective because I'm the only one that knows your real plan."

A certain amount of the united team was startled, hearing of a secret plan in Tabuu's works.

"What are you talking about?" Tabuu questioned openly.

"You can mask it all you want—I know the truth. You see, the title of this world is just what it is: Subspace, a world below all others, hanging out in literally the depths of outer space, in total darkness. It's where you've been plotting some of your biggest works: creating the Subspace Army, improving your world itself, and even creating this very chamber we all are in right now. If you'll notice, you can't sense a ceiling if you look at the void above us. This chamber is really the activation station of the gigantic Subspace Cannon that you, Tabuu, have aimed at the sun. You seek to take it out with your biggest dark matter bomb so that the entire universe can experience darkness eternally."

Tabuu was infuriated, as he plan as fully explained to the resistance team. "No!" he yelled.

"Oh, by the way... another 24 hours has passed, and guess who's back?" Don Kanonji uttered.

Suddenly, Master Hand and Crazy Hand grasped Tabuu's legs while he was off-guard.

"How can this be?" Tabuu wondered.

"He's already explained it enough to you." Hoppity began, moving next to Don Kanonji. "He has the courage of a hero and the intellect of a detective in him, and he already spoiled your plan by letting us know about it. Since that is the case at hand now, you should know that the Bean Titans won't let you get away with this. And as for your Off Waves, you can think twice about making that work on us again."

Tabuu paused, changing his mind about his intentions slightly. "Maybe... I won't have to fire the cannon. I definitely have all the power I could ever need, and I can most certainly use it to end you all!" His power began to surge again; he was charging Off Waves, ignoring Hoppity's warning.

"I warned ya..." she said, as she turned to Don Kanonji, who was backed by Darkrai, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Vivian (true form), R.O.B. and Zatch Bell, "...go for it." she then ordered them.

They jumped and did the same thing that the Hands were doing, but with a twist.

"Wha... What are you doing?" exclaimed Tabuu, as his charging time was slowed substantially. The wings were becoming visible as fast as a snail can move five yards.

"Like I just said, us Bean Titans—plus Wrinkle and Sceptilius—will stop you. What you don't know is that I'm psychic, and part of that is that I can predict things concisely before they even happen. That's why I told you to think twice. Don Kanonji and I made a plan before we even opened your door; it was hard to accept, but we couldn't pass it up. Everyone that's grabbing you right now is under a drainage spell I put them, and they're draining your power away."

"WHAT?"

"And don't bother trying to get them off... they **won't **let go. The good news is that you'll be weak enough so that we Titans have a chance of beating you. The bad news, those ten people will cease to exist."

"No way..." Ewey murmured.

"Vivian!" Derby shouted, not wanting her to go. That was when he realized that Tabuu was worse than an Acolyte, and that made him think that Durango's suggestion of getting rid of the Acolytes was valid and necessaary.

"I know it's a tough risk to take, but we're willing to take any measure possible to bring you down. So go ahead, use Off Waves again... it'll be tons weaker now, and we'll still be standing." Hoppity finished.

It was just as she said. The ten allies bracing Tabuu faded away after absorbing as much power as they could. They stole three-quarters of Tabuu's power, which was just enough that the remaining unified team could handle. However, Tabuu still managed to charge enough leftover power for his Off Waves, and his wings were fully extended.

Just before he could fire it, he was interrupted by yet another intruder. A swift streak of fire crossed by him twice, creating an "X" of flames on the front of his body. It also fractured a great portion of his wings, ceasing the process Off Waves altogether, so now, Tabuu could not even use it anymore. The source of the fire span rapidly and stopped next to Megan, who was on the far left side of the group. The flames extinguished, revealing Sly.

"Miss me?" he asked the group while looking directly at his wife, who then hugged him with delight.

"Who the hell are you?" Tabuu asked bluntly.

The fox paused and slowly turned his face to Tabuu. "It's customary to present your name first before asking for another, but this isn't a friendly meeting, so I'll answer you. Sly Fox, lieutenant officer of the New 12 division in the Bean Titans. That also means, Hoppity, you can take five now that I'm here. I'm sure you kept the team together, though."

Hoppity breathed hard once. "Yeah, I did... but being the leader was hard."

"It's okay. I'm not the leader of our team either; I'm just second-in-command."

"I don't care what you are... you're all gonna die!" Tabuu announced, tired of talking now. He fired his Bullet Rain, in which piercing pellets of energy rapidly fired upon his intended targets. Luckily, everyone avoided them.

"I'm gonna punch your lights out!" Derby shouted at Tabuu.

"You're all fighting at full power, so what's the use?" Tabuu responded, unleashing explosive replicas of himself (Ghost Projection) to take out a few of his many opponents (Derby, Sceptilius, Fortune, Roam, Tiny, Fetch, Bronto, Chilly and Leah).

"If you wanna play the numbers game, consider stopping now. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sly called out, creating 2,000 Shadow Clones of himself to bring down Tabuu's replicas.

"Where's the real one?" Slowpoke questioned.

Lucy detected the direction where the most power was coming from. "That way!" she said, pointing west.

"Stand back, damn it!" Wrinkle yelled at the rest of the group, having his Galick Gun charging with full power behind it. Tracker joined him, using his Burning Sky Attack to take down Tabuu. When the way was cleared, Tabuu had fired his Dragon Laser, in which the face of a a black dragon shot a beam of light from its mouth. The blast canceled Wrinkle's Galick Gun and took out Wrinkle, Tracker, Scorch, Jake, Hippie, Nibbler and Nibbly... which left only the eleven members of the New 12.

"Ironicallly, it's just us now..." Ewey uttered.

"At least we have a better chance against him. He's already expended some of that power he left." Bonnie said.

"Good to hear." Sly responded. "Megan and Ewey: you two go around and heal the rest of the team, but tell them to leave Tabuu to the eleven of us. The rest of you: you know what's up. Believe it. It's time we really showed Tabuu who's boss. New 12 Titans, go!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The team split up. Megan and Ewey used the Flash Step technique to spread everyone that has fallen out to the outer rim of the base chamber. They successfully managed to heal everyone and persuade them to stand down, while the rest of the New 12 was holding their own against the sinister deity. Before they could get a chance to rest their healing power, Lucy, Ears, Bonnie, Christina and Slowpoke were beaten in the scramble. And if that was not bad enough, Megan was caught in the crossfire, which meant that there was only one healer and four fighters left—big trouble.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take it up a notch with this guy." Hoppity thought.

Sly stepped back. "Do it." he told her.

She assumed a power-elevation stance and started to push past her Legendary limits. She grew big wings that were similar to that of Angel from the Marvel Comics. Her light pink ears doubled in length and had a couple of silver "rings" colored on them. Her clothes were replaced with a shining baby blue dress that was cut-off (like a skirt) at mid-thigh. Hoppity called it her Siren Mode (Ascended Legendary).

"What's this madness?" Tabuu wanted to know, startled by Hoppity's power growth.

"Who said we were at full power?" Hoppity replied.

"No, I mean your prissy getup. Now I know what Don Kanonji was talking about."

Hoppity rolled her eyes. "That comment was just brainless. As for getting into your head..." she warped next to him, "**HOW DOES THIS SOUND**?" she screamed, damaging Tabuu and disrupting his ability to sense power levels solely with the volume of her voice. In Siren Mode, she becomes even more versatile, as she gains sonokinesis (control over sound).

Now that Tabuu had to temporarily rely on sight alone, he could not guess where Hoppity would show up and attack him. The only way he could hit her is if he had some kind of dumb luck. After a couple of minutes, that was just what he got when he randomly released a golden grappling hook that snatched Hoppity and then whipped her down on the ground with extreme force. It was enough to take her down, as she was sent flying towards Ewey, who got tired of healing manually and used Salvation to instantly heal everyone. She then went on offense in place of Hoppity. Tabuu, on the other hand, regained his detection abilities.

"Four more of you still standing." Tabuu said. "Let's end this faster, shall we? Null Void Prison." This was a new move in Tabuu's arsenal in which he shrouded himself, Bongo and Ewey in darkness and brought them all together inside of a large cage in total darkness. He planned on taking them both down without interruptions from Sly or Felix. The fact was that the two of them did not plan on interrupting him was because they were planning something without him knowing about it.

"Flame Wheel!" Bongo called out, starting to move after Tabuu with his Sonic-like spin dashing and homing attacks. While he was trying to fight Tabuu, Ewey was trying to hit him with her light arrows.

Despite their efforts, Tabuu still repelled them and made them feel weak compared to him.

"Any last thoughts?" Tabuu asked them.

"Yeah, two." Ewey said, shoot her Scatterstorm silver arrow at Tabuu. It did not damage him, but the arrows that rained afterwards nearly did. Since they were light arrows, the darkness around the cage was dispelled and they could see the chamber again.

On reply, Tabuu warped next to Bongo and backhanded him hard, sending him back a few feet.

"Why'd you do that? I'm the one that fired the arrows." Ewey inquired.

Bongo, from the ground, looked back at Ewey and Tabuu. He knew that Tabuu separated him for a reason, so he had to get up and back to protect Ewey.

"I know. Guess what? I'm getting tired of your healing." Tabuu had his hand out, as if he were about to use Bullet Rain again. He was, and Ewey was a sitting duck (lamb, in this case).

"No!" Ewey screamed, putting her arms in front of her, not wanting to experience the pain. After a few seconds passed, she looked back up to see Bongo in front of her with his arms spread wide, shielding her from the Bullet Rain, which ended with an energy bomb. He collapsed forward on the ground. She did not understand; he took every last bit of heavy damage, all to protect her. She was overly concerned for him, dropping to her knees while assuming the worst had happened to him.

The rest of the team was worried for Bongo, taking that action on impulse. They thought that he was done for as well.

"That was foolish of you, chimp." Tabuu muttered. "I wanted to end her suffering here."

Bongo, who was on the verge of passing away from being severely damaged and battle-scarred, had heard enough. He found a sudden energy boost within him, right after Tabuu mentioned "suffering". His raging golden Legendary aura immediately turned fiery and his feet were replaced with two intense flames. It was his Ascended Legendary power, Pyro Mode. He slowly pulled himself up, and Ewey was awestruck.

"I know someone who's gonna suffer... you're not laying another finger on her!" Bongo yelled.

Tabuu backed up. "Easy... I don't wanna ruin your special bond with her, but I'm still gonna end the both of you."

"That's what you think!" Bongo suddenly struck Tabuu with a powerful flaming uppercut, and then started to unwind on him afterwards.

Ewey just stayed in the same spot, watching the 1-on-1 fight and realizing the truth about her relationship with Bongo. Roam was right: Bongo does love her. Bongo took a stand to defend her and nearly died doing it, despite how powerful Tabuu is. After witnessing that, the time for deciding whether or not to accept him was out of the question. It was definitely a plea for approval now.

"Oof!" uttered Tabuu, as he hit the ground after Bongo struck him down from the air with a flaming fist.

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the ring." Bongo told him, pointing at the ground below the foe.

"Surely, you mean the kitchen..." Tabuu tried to correct him.

"No, I don't. It wasn't a figure of speech... it was a warning!" Bongo shouted, instantly forming two big orbs of fire in his hands and charging down to Tabuu's position.

Tabuu realized what Bongo meant when he saw a ring of fire surrounding him. Just before Bongo made contact with him, Tabuu warped out of the ring, and he was right to do that. Bongo struck the ground in the middle of the ring of fire with his orbs, causing a massive outburst of blazing fire to spout out of the ring. This was Bongo's Pyro Nova—his finishing move, but not his signature move (equally as strong though).

Even after giving Tabuu a run for his money, Bongo couldn't find the strength to beat him as his (improved) **Wyvern **Fang Eruption could not outdo Tabuu's Dragon Eraser.

"Damn... I thought he had him there." Slowpoke murmured, catching his brother after he was overpowered.

Tabuu was left exhausted, so he healed himself at the only time he could. Just after he healed, the amount of health that was recovered was suddenly gone when he felt a sudden pain shoot through the middle of his body.

It was Ewey, now in Angel Mode (like Fleece), having fired the very arrow that she was notified about at the start of this mission—Heaven's Sacred Arrow. The arrow could not be tracked by the human eye, as it was released at a fantastically blinding speed and whoever was caught in its path took extreme damage.

"You're done." Ewey claimed, with the sound of her voice echoed.

"Th... That's what you think." Tabuu struggled to say, with one of his hands to his chest. His other hand was used for his Diving Slash, in which he planned to get revenge and pierce an energy blade through her.

Felix, now acting on the plan he made, showed his Wildfang Mode (Asc. Legendary) and went to Tabuu via Flash Step with two Chidoris. He used one to stop his Diving Slash and the other to hit Tabuu directly. In Wildfang Mode, his golden hair (that was shaped like Sasuke Uchiha's hair) transformed its shape into a Super Saiyan 3's look, and electrical static raged around his body, to represent the power he exhibited (10,000 BEANS, flat).

Tabuu still managed to get up, but at this point, he was furious. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ALL!" Tabuu exclaimed, gathering whatever he had left to use one of the three waves of Off Waves. The unified team was shocked to see that Tabuu could still use the move even though most of his wings were gone. As he was charging, he noticed that the rest of the team was running towards their escape vehicles that were still sealed off by the forcefield, but Felix did not move from his spot after warping in front of Tabuu. "Why are you so close?"

"What has a spot somewhere on its body and is about to die?" Felix asked him.

"The little leopard in front of me!" Tabuu answered. To his dismay, he experienced immediate pain from behind him. He looked back and saw that Sly had plunged his Rasengan through the hole in him that Ewey made with Heaven's Sacred Arrow. When he did that, Tabuu's energy was gone, and Off Waves never occured.

"Wrong answer." Sly said, moving to the rest of the team. "Finish him, Felix."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Tabuu begged.

"Watch me. And by the way, the answer was you. Goodbye!" Felix said, defeating Tabuu with the stronger version of his strongest move, Quasar Cougar Blast, which was nearly double in size.

Tabuu was left slowly disintegrating in the air. Before he fully disappeared, he had one last thing to say. "Fire... Subspace Cannon."

Everyone heard his last comment and remembered what Don Kanonji said about his plan. The forcefield was dropped, and the entire entourage boarded their aerial escape vehicles, flying straight up to their exit—the end of the cannon's pipe.

The B-Jet, Wudai Dragoon and the Air Raiders used every bit of speed they had, as the purple energy blast was trailing behind them.

After a minute passed, they all made it out of Subspace with success. On the outside (near the sun), they saw Mooch with his zanpakutō in shikai form, looking directly at the cannon's end.

"Mooch's back!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Those in the B-Jet (Megan was piloting) looked out their windows. Sly and Lucy were the most relieved to see him.

"Bankai!" Mooch called out, turning the silver color on the blade's diamond gold. Usually, his bankai would automatically call for Dance of the Zodiac, but this time, it was just to increase the zanpakutō's power and change its appearance. "Tomo Zen no Kyoudoutai!"

**_"The cannon's force is coming now. Mooch, hold the blade in front of you and make it vertical."_** Zen no Kyoudoutai told him. Mooch held his blade so that it was straight, with the tip pointing upward. "Start thinking victoriously."

The Subspace Cannon fired its intense shot, but to stop it in its tracks, Zen no Kyoudoutai suddenly released a gigantic circular golden barrier, which looked just like the zodiacal field that was seen in Dance of the Zodiac. After a few seconds, the barrier reflected the blast right back into the cannon with magnified power, sending the entire Subspace mass to parts unknown. Subspace self-destructed in the background, and peace was restored, along with the taste of victory.

"What... did you just do?" Mooch asked his sword, after the shield disappeared.

**_"That was the Mirror of the Zodiac. It is invulnerable to even the strongest of attacks, and, in a few seconds reflects them with greater strength. It is the ultimate table-turner when up against an exceptionally dangerous foe. There is one downside, however. It takes an entire week or so to recharge the Mirror, so use it at your own risk. Good work, Mooch. Your father will congratulate you further."_**

Mooch sheathed Zen no Kyoudoutai and caught a ride on Slowpoke's Air Raider. He gave him a thumbs up, now that the New 12 was back together again.

**/-/**

One more chapter, guys!


	26. A Happy Ending

**AN: ****References so far: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (mainly), Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Nintendo, Final Fantasy XII, Code Geass, Naruto, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Spy Kids 2, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Xiaolin Showdown, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Adventure, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Bleach and Zatch Bell. In this chapter (besides the previous listed): nothing new.**

Chapter 26 — A Happy Ending

Everyone involved in the big mission gathered in the main room of the Moon Base. Wrinkle and Sceptilius said they wanted nothing further to do with the Titans for now, so they went back to their base.

"It must've been a tough ride for all of you, but on behalf of the Titans League, I want to congratuate you all for making it back home in one piece." Sweet announced to the Bean Titans that took on Subspace. "New 12, I want to commend you for making the best of keeping the team together and handling this crisis, even when the Legendary 12 were not allowed to include themselves in your business."

"Thank you." Mooch responded on behalf of the New 12.

"Let's head on home." Sweet said.

The Bean Titans began to head to the Moon Base's teleporter to return to the Home Base Titans Tower.

Ewey stopped when Bongo passed right by her. The time to act was now.

"Bongo." she called him.

The monkey turned around. "Yeah? What's—UP?" he yelped when she grabbed him by his shirt to pull him in towards her.

Slowpoke and Christina heard them and walked slower to overhear their conversation.

"What do you mean, what's up?" Ewey said.

Bongo thought that he was in trouble again. "If this is about before, I'm sorry! You have me like you're about to hurt me! Please don't do—"

"Oh, shut up." Ewey interrupted him. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Then why are you still crumpling my shirt?" Bongo interrogated, confused.

Ewey smiled lightly and had a little pink blush on her face. "Let me clue you in..."

After that, she gave one last short pull to bring Bongo closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. This shocked him, as he did not expect for this to happen. She stopped after five seconds and gave him an "innocent but loving" look.

"Oh..." he murmured, bringing her close by her back and continuing the kiss. It was finally official: unity was established between the two of them.

"Ooh...!" Christina quietly sounded, surprised by that moment.

"Yes! Finally, a happy ending!" Slowpoke shouted.

Bongo and Ewey opened their eyes and looked toward Slowpoke. "Wha?" they both said.

"A happy ending... to... everyone saying that Christi dealt it, since she's a skunk!" Slowpoke replied, trying to cover up why he really said it.

"Oh." said Bongo and Ewey going back to continuing their new relationship as they followed the rest of the Bean Titans.

Slowpoke and Christina ran ahead.

"Nobody said I stunk up anything..." Christina told her boyfriend.

"I know, but I had to say something."

**I~~~**~~~I**

And that's it for BTA Part 10. I know, there a lot of stuff in here compared to the rest of my stories... but let me remind you, this series is far from over. We're only halfway done! ;)

Now that we are at what I'm claiming to be the halfway point, I will be editing every chapter I have done thus far before continuing on to the next installment of the BTA series. I've reread some of my stuff, and I did not correct some things that look iffy now. **So once I get done with that (along with managing my college life), you will see "EDIT: The adventure continues!" at the bottom of this page, which will let you know that Part 11 is up.** Feel free to look up (or catch up with) the stories I have now. The Bean Titans are still in Crisis Central, which has only just begun!

Thanks for reading! Be on the lookout for Part 11!

**EDIT: The adventure continues!**


End file.
